Verhängnisvolles Gebräu
by Fried-chan
Summary: Malfoy rächt sich an einer Slytherin, die ihm eine Abfuhr zu erteilen wagte. Er mixt einen Liebestrank, der das Mädchen dazu bringt, sich neu zu verlieben. Doch die Wirkung bezieht sich nicht auf Draco, sondern auf Snape... Yeah! 43. Kapitel!
1. Kapitel Der Liebestrank

**Fanfiction zu Harry Potter**

**_Alles, was J. K. Rowling oder sonst wem gehört, gehört nicht Klein-Fried-chan und Klein-Fried-chan macht auch keinerlei Gewinn (in Form von Reichtum) mit dieser Geschichte. _**

_**Vorwort: Die Geschichte spielt im 5. Schuljahr von Harry. Die Hauptperson ist aber keinesfalls Harry. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß und versteht auch Spaß. **_

_Widmung: Ich widme diese Geschichte meinem kleinen putzigen Tom (BRÜLL)._

_Sonstige Wünsche: Ein paar Reviews wären ganz nett! fleh_

Jetzt fange ich einfach mal an:

**Verhängnisvolles Gebräu**

**1. Kapitel**

Es begann mit dem Tag, da er vor mir stand. Draco Malfoy. Ausgerechnet vor mir!

Na schön, ich war eine Slytherin und reinblütig, aber ich war eine so untypische Slytherin, wie es sie nur geben konnte. Im Gegensatz zum Großteil der anderen, konnte ich Professor Snape nicht ausstehen. Man sah mich nicht selten zusammen mit Grüppchen von Gryffindors über Professor Snape herziehen. Diese Abneigung gründete nicht unbedingt auf seinem eigentlichen Charakter oder Verhalten; mein Hass auf Professor Snape hatte einen ganz anderen Grund: Er behandelte meinen geheimen Schwarm Harry Potter einfach zu miserabel! Man konnte zwar sagen, dass ich in Slytherin keineswegs fehl am Platze war, denn ich war alles andere als lieb, doch diese unsympathische Ich-bin-Slytherin-und-ich-hasse-alles-andere-Einstellung war mir fremd. Und so hatte ich auch nur eine einzige gute Freundin in meinem Haus: Sjina. Meine anderen Freunde waren in Gryffindor und Ravenclaw.

Und nun stand Draco Malfoy vor mir und fragte mich mit einem leicht rosa angehauchten Gesicht, ob ich mit ihm gehen wolle. Ich wusste, dass ihm sehr viele Mädchen zu Füßen lagen und viel darum gegeben hätten, jetzt an meiner Stelle zu sein. Doch Malfoy war derjenige, der Harry Potter am meisten hasste. Schlussfolgernd daraus war ich dazu gezwungen, Malfoy ebenfalls zu hassen. Außerdem war ich der Meinung, dass er seinem Vater viel zu wenig ähnelte. Vor allen Dingen in Sachen Frisur.

Also lehnte ich Dracos Vorschlag bescheiden ab und hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ahnen müssen, dass Malfoy das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Seine Rache war mir sicher, das erkannte ich an seinem wütenden Gang, mit dem er beleidigt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schritt, gefolgt von seinen komischen Freunden. Ich fragte mich, ob ich ihn vielleicht nicht hätte so kalt abblitzen lassen sollen. Später tadelte mich auch meine Freundin Sjina, dass ich einen monströsen Fehler begangen hatte.

Und Malfoys Rache kam tatsächlich. Und er hatte sie nicht allein geplant. Ich glaube, sein gesamter „Fanclub" hatte ihm dabei geholfen. Woher genau sie das Rezept hatten, ist mir bis heute schleierhaft, doch sie mixten es meisterhaft zusammen, so viel steht fest. Wer auch immer auf die Idee gekommen war, diesen Liebestrank herzustellen, der war wahrhaftig ein Slytherin. In die vorbereitete Flüssigkeit musste ein Haar der Person, in die der Trinker sich verlieben sollte, geworfen werden. Doch die Giftmischer verwendeten nicht etwa Malfoys Haar...

Offenbar hatte man mir während des Frühstücks heimlich das verhängnisvolle Gebräu in meinen Kakao gemischt. Das Zeug war geschmacklos und so bemerkte ich davon überhaupt nichts. Nach dem Essen warf ich einen Blick auf meinen Stundenplan und stellte fest, dass ich in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke hatte. Der Gedanke, Harry Potter dort zu sehen, verbesserte meine Laune und so ging ich zusammen mit Sjina in die Kerker hinunter. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete ich Harry und mir fiel auf, dass das übliche Flattergefühl in meiner Magengegend ausblieb. Auch fand ich den schwarzhaarigen Jungen nicht mehr so anziehend, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Was war denn los mit mir?

Nachdenklich lief ich neben Sjina her in den Klassenraum und wir setzten uns nebeneinander in ungefähr die Mitte des Raums.

Ich wurde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Professor Snape den Kerker betrat. Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an, als er mit wehendem Umhang hinter sein Pult schritt.

Er war heute so unglaublich attraktiv...

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	2. Kapitel Muss das nicht Liebe sein?

**_Anmerkung: Da bin ich wieder! Schön, dass ihr so lieb gewartet habt! Danke für die vielen Reviews, ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut! Weiter so! Dann werd ich auch sicher schneller weiterschreiben!_**

_Da ich (für meine Verhältnisse) so viele Reviews bekommen habe, möchte ich zum Dank ein paar Worte an jeden persönlich richten: _

---

Lorelei Lee: Danke! Wunderbar, dann kannst du ja jetzt weiter lesen!

Severin: strahl Bist ein liebes Kindchen!

Pe: Snape ist toll, nicht wahr?

Tsumi: Stimmt aber ja! Ich finde Lucius Malfoy hat eine tolle Frisur! Aber Draco... kotz

hi1810: erst mal Leckerli für Lob geb Haha! Ich schreibe noch mehr parallel! Es sind insgesamt an die zehn Storys. Aber es kommen dauernd welche dazu und es kommt vor, dass ich an manchen nur selten weiter schreibe. Und der Überblick bleibt deswegen vorhanden, dass es immer ziemlich verschiedene Themen sind. an den Ohren kraul Bist ein guter Schoßhund!

BeckyMalfoy: Ui! UAHAHA! stolz umblick Dankeschön!

_Das war es ja jetzt an persönlichen Reviewern, wenn ich das richtig seh... DANKE AUCH AN ALLE SONSTIGEN LESER!_

---

**2. Kapitel**

Meine Kinnlade hatte fast den Fußboden erreicht, bis ich bemerkte, dass ich Durchzug im Kerker verursachte. W-I-E-S-O war Professor Snape plötzlich so... so... so... SCHÖN? Fieberhaft begann ich nach Erklärungen zu suchen. War es, weil er sich die Zähne hatte richten lassen und sie jetzt gerade und weiß strahlten? Unmöglich, das hatte er schon seit den Sommerferien gehabt... Hatte er sich die Haare gewaschen? Nein, auch nicht. Sein schwarzes Haar war wie immer fettig und strähnig. Doch das störte mich heute auch gar nicht mehr... (Anmerkung: Stört mich persönlich weder bei Snape, noch bei Aragorn...)

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab und ich erwischte mich dabei, dass ich, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, träumerisch in Richtung Pult blickte, während der Professor gereizt die Anwesenheit aller Schüler prüfte. Ich sah, wie er beim Namen „Harry Potter" leicht verächtlich das Gesicht verzog und es machte mir nichts aus. Und ich hoffte, er würde meinen Namen „Zaretha Tekana" (_Anmerkung: Einmal auf die Tastatur gehauen..._) etwas liebevoller aussprechen und mich vielleicht sogar ansehen, doch enttäuscht stellte ich fest, dass er so gleichgültig wie immer die Namensliste herunterrasselte und mich keines Blickes würdigte.

„Wer kann mir die Zutaten für den Anti-Depressions-Trank nennen, die ihr lernen solltet?", hallte Professor Snapes Stimme durch den Raum. Dieser Klang... Hatte ich jemals eine solch schöne Stimme vernommen? Ob er auch so gut singen konnte? Plötzlich überkamen mich furchtbar große Schuldgefühle, weil ich die Hausaufgaben mal wieder nicht gemacht hatte. Wieso hatte ich denn diese dummen Zutaten nicht gelernt? Wenn Professor Snape mich jetzt drannahm! Was sollte er denn von mir denken? Nervös versuchte ich, mich an die Sachen zu erinnern. Wie gerne hätte ich mich jetzt gemeldet, um die Zutatenliste fehlerfrei aufzusagen, seinen stolzen Blick zu empfangen und seine Stimme sagen zu hören: „Sehr gut, Tekana! Wunderbar! Sie sind wahrlich eine gute Schülerin! Ich bin stolz auf sie! Nehmen sie 300 Punkte für Slytherin!" Seufzend versank ich in meinen Visionen und erntete besorgtes Stirnrunzeln von meiner Freundin Sjina.

„Stellt eure Kessel auf und braut den Anti-Depressions-Trank! Jeder einzeln! Neville Longbottom aus Sicherheitsgründen an einem Einzeltisch ganz weit entfernt von den anderen!", befahl Professor Snape barsch und ich schreckte auf. Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst! Wie konnte ich nur? Ich schwor mir, das nie wieder zu tun und begann mit großer Sorgfalt die Zutaten klein zu schneiden und vorsichtig zu dünsten. So viel Mühe hatte ich mir noch nie gegeben. Ich wollte ein Lob von ihm... Ich wollte ein Lob von Professor Snape... Das war mein einziges Lebensziel...!

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	3. Kapitel Ein Lob von Snape!

_Anmerkung: So, und hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Die Anzahl der Reviews ist ja echt gesunken schmoll ! Jetzt tut doch nicht so, als wäre es so schwer, mal ein klitzekleines Review zu schreiben! Bitte! Für wen schreibe ich denn hier? heul_

_Nachwurf: Das Aussehen aller Personen in dieser Fiction ist natürlich das aus den Filmen (Auch wenn ich die Filme hasse)_

_**Ein bis zwei Leute haben sich leicht beschwert, dass ich auf Draco Malfoy herumhacke. Nicht böse auf mich sein, denn:**_

_**1. Ich schreibe aus der Sicht einer Person, die Draco nicht ausstehen kann und muss mich ja halbwegs in ihre Lage versetzen können...**_

_**2. Das ist nicht wirklich böse gemeint, denn sooo schlimm finde ich Draco gar nicht. Nur eben diese Frisur... Lucius Malfoy dagegen gefällt mir besser. Die schwarze Schleife, die er in Hagrid's Hütte in den Haaren hat, ist so was von TOP!**_

_**3. Ich hacke gern auf Leuten rum.**_

---

hi1810 (Schoßhund): Leckerli geb Tja, ein Problem gibt's bei so vielen Geschichten dann halt schon: Die Namensgebung!

Lorelei Lee: Jaaah, da bekommt das Leben doch noch einen Sinn...

Seepferd-Chan (Prügelknabe): Ja, ganz Recht! So kann man dich definieren! Aber wie wär's eher mit Prügelmägdelein? Nenn mich nicht Fried, das ist diskriminierend! Es gibt so viele andere Namen für mich, also benutz nicht diesen Scheißnamen! Und komm jetzt nicht mit Freddy! Holzschwert hol Sonst werden noch mehr Blutflecken die Klinge beschmutzen!

Aber jetzt ist echt mal genug mit Bla Bla! Weiter geht's!

---

**3. Kapitel**

Fieberhaft rührte ich in der blass rosa gefärbten Flüssigkeit, die friedlich in meinem Kessel köchelte. Dieser Anti-Depressions-Trank sollte der beste werden, den Professor Snape je gesehen hatte. Er sollte die Künste der immer so perfekten Hermine Granger übertreffen. Er sollte alle anderen vor Neid erblassen lassen! Jaaaah!

Ich warf die letzte Zutat, ein liebevoll zerriebenes Graphorn-Horn (Hört sich doof an, ich weiß), hinein und stellte glücklich fest, dass das rosa in blau umschwang: ganz so, wie Professor Snape es uns gesagt hatte. Der Anti-Depressions-Trank war vollendet! Tief durchatmend machte ich meiner Freude Luft und hielt nach Professor Snape Ausschau. Der war gerade damit beschäftigt, durch die Reihen der Gryffindors zu marschieren und jeden einzelnen zu verhöhnen. Bei Harry Potter blieb er etwas länger stehen, um sich ausgedehnt über dessen unsorgfältig zubereiteten Trank auszulassen. Auch bei Neville Longbottom hielt er sich länger auf, allerdings in einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand, weil das Gekochsel des trotteligen Gryffindors in alle Richtungen spritzte und kleine Brandflecken auf Tisch, Boden und dem Umhang Longbottoms verursachte. Da konnte ich nur lächeln. Wenn Professor Snape erst einmal meinen Trank sehen würde! Ich konnte es kaum erwarten.

Erst gegen Ende der Stunde (so kam es mir jedenfalls vor) trat der Professor endlich an meinen Tisch und nahm mein Gebräu in Augenschein. Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihm ins Gesicht und sah, wie er eine Augenbraue hob. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Professor Snape tauchte einen Löffel in die Flüssigkeit, roch daran und ließ sie in den Kessel zurückträufeln. Dann sagte er so laut, dass ich leicht zusammenzuckte: „Hier haben wir den zweiten Anti-Depressions-Trank, der korrekt hergestellt wurde! Ja, es gibt in dieser ganzen Klasse nur zwei Schüler, die es geschafft haben, diesen Trank zu brauen! Und das sind Miss Granger und Miss... ähm..." Er überlegte kurz und das brach mir schier das Herz. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie ich hieß? Gerade war ich noch so glücklich gewesen... Er hatte mich gelobt... Aber jetzt... Ich sah, wie er sein Hirn nach meinem Namen durchforstete und dann endlich: „...und Miss Tekana!" Er wusste ihn also doch. Mein Glücksgefühl breitete sich wieder ungebremst aus.

„Aber einen Augenblick!", warf Professor Snape plötzlich ein. Er musterte noch einmal genau meinen Trank, hob ihn vom Feuer und stellte ihn auf sein Pult. Dann ging er zu Hermine Grangers Kessel und brachte ihn ebenfalls nach vorn. War etwa doch etwas nicht in Ordnung? Panik erfüllte mich. Hatte ich doch etwas falsch gemacht? Schon traten verzweifelte Tränen in meine Augen, während Professor Snape verkündete: „Ich brauche zwei Freiwillige, um die Tränke zu testen! So wie es aussieht, ist Miss Grangers Anti-Depressions-Trank nicht so gut gelungen, wie der von Miss Tekana! Ich möchte euch zeigen, worin der Unterschied in der Wirkung besteht!" Meine Tränen der Verzweiflung wichen Freudentränen.

Da sich niemand freiwillig meldete, pickte Professor Snape jene heraus, die er am liebsten für Vergleiche nutzte: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. „Potter! Sie testen Miss Grangers Trank. Mister Malfoy, sie nehmen einen Schluck von Miss Tekanas Trank." Malfoy war offenbar immer noch böse auf mich und griff nur widerwillig zum Schöpflöffel. Harry Potter schluckte Hermine Grangers Gebräu hinunter und die ganze Klasse wartete gespannt auf die Wirkung. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Potters Gesicht aus und er blickte drein, als seien alle seine Sorgen fortgespült worden. Dieses Lächeln hätte mich noch gestern vom Stuhl gehauen, doch heute ließ es mich völlig kalt.

Malfoy wollte Potters Mut nicht nachstehen und leerte die ganze Kelle mit meinem Anti-Depressions-Trank in einem Zug. Man konnte Professor Snape noch „Nicht so viel, Malfoy, nicht so viel! Die Wirkung von Tekanas Trank ist viel ergiebiger! Sie brauchen nur ein paar Tropfen!" einlenken hören, als Draco sich schon am Boden wälzte und von einem schrecklichen Lachkrampf geschüttelt hin und her rollte. Seufzend verschwand Professor Snape kurz in seinem Zimmer und der Rest der Klasse beobachtete amüsiert, wie Malfoy mit den Fäusten auf die Steine hämmerte und seine Lachtränen den Boden benetzten. Ich hörte meine Freundin neben mir sagen: „Das gibt einen Muskelkater... Der kann für den Rest der Woche nicht mehr essen!"

Professor Snape betrat wieder den Raum und flößte Draco ein Gegenmittel ein, damit dieser von seinem Lachanfall erlöst wurde. Die Schulglocke ertönte und die Klasse verflüchtigte sich aus dem Kerkerraum. Sjina wollte mich schon hinter sich her aus dem Kerker schleifen, als Professor Snapes Stimme über die Köpfe der anderen Schüler ertönte: „Miss Tekana, bleiben sie noch einen Moment hier! Ich will sie sprechen!" Mir war, als sei ein Eimer mit Eiswasser über meinem Kopf geleert worden.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	4. Kapitel Dummheit

_Anmerkung: Und hier kommt Friedsch mit dem neuen Kapitel! Und es folgt ein..._

**AUFRUF! **

_ICH BRAUCHE EIN WEITERES PAIRING! Ich habe mich noch nicht entschlossen, was für Personen ich dafür verwenden will. Also gebt mal ein paar Vorschläge zum Besten, ihr könnt sie mir auch mailen! (Aber bitte nicht Draco & Hermine! fleh) Es können alle Arten von Pairings sein. (Wenn jetzt einer mit Harry & Draco ankommt... keif) Die Personenauswahl ist beliebig, aber zumindest eine der beiden sollte in den Büchern namentlich vorkommen! Bitte unterstützt mich mal, ja? _

_Beispielpairing 1: MR MALFOY & MRS WEASLEY ! (Raaaaaah) _

_Beispielpairing 2: VOLDEMORT & FRIED-CHAN ! (wähähähähä)_

_So in der Art denke ich mir das! Und jetzt zu den Reviews!_

---

Lorelei Lee: Hehe, stimmt, pubertierend und auch noch gedopt! Das kann ja nur fürchterlich werden!

Collie: DANKE! Ich rechne fest mit deinen Reviews! Existenzgrundlage darauf aufbau

Severin: Tja, das wäre ja doch zu auffällig! Obwohl...Der Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin ist ja nicht allzu weit...

hi1810: Moin, Schoßhund! Die Zutatenliste des Trankes hab ich leider gerade verlegt! Aber der ist in Deutschland sowieso verboten! Und keine Angst! Kein Seepferd der Welt wird dir dein Futter wegfressen! Leckerli geb

Seepferd-Chan: Pff! Als ob ich dir jetzt auch noch Futter geben würde! Und mit deinen Stummelärmchen kannst du selbst mit einem Jo nix reißen! Da hab ich mit einem Tanto noch eine größere Reichweite! UND DU KRIEGST KEIN LECKERLI!

Tsumi: Autsch! zurück knuff Ich? Ein Genie? Aber nicht doch! fünf Meter wachs

---

**4. Kapitel**

Nervös versuchte ich, mein Haar mit den Fingern zu kämmen und massierte mit den Zähnen sanft meine Lippen, damit sie besser durchblutet wurden. Mein Gott! Wenn mir etwas zwischen den Zähnen hing! Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken. Eilig entfluste ich meinen Umhang, strich ihn glatt und wuselte dann an das Pult des großen Meisters der Zaubertränke. Haaaach, ein wahrer Meister...

Alle anderen hatten den Kerker verlassen. Ich war ALLEIN mit Professor Snape! Und er sprach mit mir ALLEIN! ALLEIN!

Professor Snape setzte sich auf den Stuhl hinter sein Pult und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch.

„Also, Miss Tekana, sie haben heute eine ungewohnt hervorragende Leistung in meinem Unterricht erbracht."

Ich strahlte ihn an, achtete aber darauf, nicht zu breit zu grinsen (Wegen den vermeintlichen Essensresten zwischen den Zähnen). Seine Worte waren für mich wie berauschender Honigwein.

„Ihr Trank hatte eine Qualität, die in einem normalen Falle nur erfahrene Zauberer erreichen.", fuhr Professor Snape fort und sah mich prüfend an. „Sie waren bedeutend besser als Miss Granger. Und das will etwas heißen, so ungern ich das auch zugebe." Er nahm die Arme vom Tisch und verschränkte sie vor der Brust. „Sie sind mir bisher nie besonders aufgefallen, Miss Tekana. Sagen wir, sie waren ungefähr Durchschnitt in dieser Klasse. Nun bin ich sehr positiv überrascht, denn sie haben Granger geschlagen. Also nehmen sie zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin!" Ich errötete leicht. Ich hatte während meiner gesamten Schullaufbahn gerade einmal sieben Punkte erhalten. Ha! Zwanzig Punkte von Professor Snape persönlich! Ich war kurz davor, abzuheben.

„Aber sagen sie, Miss Tekana,", fügte Professor Snape hinzu. „Wie kommt es zu diesem plötzlichen Wechsel? Wie ist ihnen dieser Trank so gut gelungen?"

Bei Sinnen war ich offensichtlich nicht, als ich strahlend verkündete: „DURCH DIE MACHT DER LIEBE!"

Erschrocken über meine eigenen Worte sah ich, wie Professor Snape mich entgeistert anstarrte.

„Ähhh... ich meine... ähhh... ich... ich habe... ähhh... mit viel Liebe die Zutaten geschnitten und so! Dann wird das viel ordentlicher und der Trank gelingt leichter! Ich habe mir richtig Mühe gegeben...!" Zur Unterstreichung meiner eigenen Dämlichkeit lachte ich ein wenig dümmlich und zu meiner Erleichterung entkrampfte sich Professor Snapes Gesicht wieder.

„Na schön. Sie können gehen, Miss Tekana."

S C H E I S S E !

Ich verließ den Kerker und schlug meinen Kopf ein paar Mal gegen die Schulmauer. Was würde Professor Snape jetzt bloß von mir denken? Wie ich mich selbst hasste!

Völlig niedergeschlagen wankte ich durch die Gänge zum Klassenraum von Professor McGonagall, denn meine nächste Unterrichtsstunde war Verwandlungen. Schleppend verging der Tag und als ich nach dem Unterricht in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlurfte und mich niedergeschlagen in einem grünen Sessel niederließ, fanden mich Sjina und ein paar andere Mädchen aus Slytherin.

„Hey, was ist denn los, Zaretha?", fragte Sjina besorgt und die Mädchen setzten sich in die Sessel in meiner Nähe. „Aaach, ich fühl mich nicht so gut...", sagte ich mitleidserregend und seufzte dazu nachdrücklich. Sjina schüttelte bedacht den Kopf. „Du bist heute echt schlimm dran, was? Und dabei wollten wir dich ein bisschen in unser Gespräch einbeziehen!" Ich sah sie an. „Worum geht's denn?", murmelte ich. „Na, um den Weihnachtsball natürlich! Mit wem wirst du hingehen? Fragst du diesmal endlich mal Potter, ob er mit dir hingeht?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Weihnachtsball? Den hatte ich vergessen. Schon seit Wochen hatte ich mir Mut angesammelt, Harry endlich mal anzusprechen. Aber jetzt wollte ich gar nicht mehr. Ich wollte irgendwie gar nicht zum Weihnachtsball.

„Was denn jetzt?", stocherte Sjina weiter. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nööö... Ich will gar nicht mehr auf den Ball." „Hääh? Du hast dich doch schon so gefreut! Wieso willst du denn plötzlich nicht mehr? Du kannst doch nicht einfach aufgeben!", schrie Sjina auf. Auch die anderen Mädchen waren nicht minder überrascht von meiner Antwort. „Ach Unsinn, ich hab mir Harry längst aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Ich werd nicht mit auf den Ball gehen. Ich brauche keinen Ball.", sagte ich in einer Weise, die die Mädchen vermuten ließ, ich sei zum Selbstmord bereit.

Sjina schien aus diesem Grund unbedingt einen Themawechsel zu fordern und sagte schnell: „Was hat Snape vorhin eigentlich noch gewollt?" Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie schon wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war... „Oooch, er hat mir zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin gegeben.", sagte ich so gleichgültig wie möglich. „Hey, ist doch toll!", rief Sjina und schlug mit auf den Rücken.

Eines der Mädchen meldete sich zu Wort. „Meine Güte, wenn du das noch ein paar Mal hinbekommst, frisst dir Snape aus der Hand, Zaretha! Du hast die Granger übertroffen, dafür kriegst du sicher eine spitzenmäßige Note!"

„Genau!", warf ein anderes Mädchen ein. „Du müsstest jetzt nur noch in die Quidditchmannschaft eintreten und eine geniale Spielerin werden und schon wärst du wirklich Snapies kleiner Liebling!"

Ich stockte und hob den Kopf. Meine Augen starrten glänzend und funkelnd in die Leere, als sich ein breites Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Natürlich! Meine Stimme war erfüllt von Erkenntnis und Klarheit, als ich wie in Trance hauchte:

„QUIDDITCH!"

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	5. Kapitel Quidditch!

_Anmerkung: Und hier kommt Friedsch, fast frisch aus England, mit dem neuen Kapitel! Und es folgt ein..._

**ZWISCHENERGEBNIS DES AUFRUFS!**

_Also, es gab tatsächlich Vorschläge für ein neues Pairing und das sind folgende:_

_Mein Beispielpairing 2 wurde mehrfach unterstützt, obwohl es eigentlich nur ein Scherz sein sollte... Also die Vorschläge lauten:_

_1. VOLDEMORT & FRIED-CHAN_

_2. MALFOY & SEEPFERD-CHAN (Der Vorschlag stammt nicht von mir!)_

_3. HARRY & DIE FETTE DAME_

_4. DIE MAULENDE MYRTE & PEEVES_

_So, jetzt liegt es an euch, das Siegerpärchen zu küren! Also entweder per Review oder per E-Mail an mich._

_---_

_Colly: Na gut, Colly! Dann schreib ich dich ab jetzt richtig! _

hi1810: Was dem armen Kind jetzt im Detail passiert, bleibt abzuwarten!

Tsumi: Jaah, Sailor Moon ist ein wunderbares Beispiel!

Blaue Feder: SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN!

---

**5. Kapitel**

Dass ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen war! Quidditch! Ich musste einfach in das Team der Slytherins eintreten! Im letzten Jahr hatte es kein Quidditch gegeben und deshalb hatten die Teams in diesem Jahr mehr Zeit erhalten, sich vorzubereiten. Unser Kapitän Marcus Flint war nicht mehr auf der Schule und auch andere hatten das Team verlassen, so dass ich vielleicht Chance auf einen freien Platz hatte. Im Flugunterricht war ich nicht übel gewesen, mir hatte nur stets die nötige Motivation gefehlt. Ich strahlte Sjina an. „Weißt du, wann das Team von Slytherin Training hat?" „Äh, ja... In fünf Minuten!"

Ich rannte eilig zum Quidditch-Feld hinunter. Als ich im Inneren des Stadiums anlangte, standen schon fünf Schüler dort herum. „Hallo!", sagte ich und trat zu ihnen. „Habt ihr noch Plätze im Team frei? Ich würde gern mitmachen!" Ein Junge sah mich an. „Ja, uns fehlt noch ein Jäger. Willst du das machen?" Ich nickte begeistert. „Darf ich es versuchen?" Er zuckte die Schultern und meinte: „Tja, ob du ins Team darfst, muss der Kapitän entscheiden." „Und wo ist er?" Der Junge deutete auf den Eingang des Stadiums. „Da kommt er."

Ich ächzte erschrocken auf.

„Malfoy!"

Die anderen des Teams winkten Malfoy zu, während er näher kam. „Draco! Diese Fünftklässlerin könnte unsere fehlende Jägerin werden! Was sagst du?"

Malfoy starrte mich an. In meinem Inneren bröckelten schon leise meine Träume von einem handzahmen Professor Snape dahin. Er verengte die Augen. „Zaretha Tekana!", zischte er. Die anderen des Teams, allesamt Jungen, sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Gib ihr doch mal eine Chance!", sagte einer. „Da bin ich auch für!", pflichtete ein anderer bei. „Wir könnten sie wenigstens mal testen!", rief ein dritter und bekam Zustimmung von allen Seiten. „Schweigt!", unterbrach Malfoy sie unwirsch und nahm mich wieder ins Visier. Dann lächelte er bösartig. „Na schön, Tekana! Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was du so drauf hast!" Das Team jubelte. „Gebt ihr einen Besen!"

Unsicher nahm ich den Nimbus 2001 in Empfang. Das war ein guter Besen, das wusste ich. Aber seit dem Flugunterricht in der ersten Klasse war ich nicht mehr auf einen Besen gestiegen... Nervös schwang ich mich auf den Stiel und schwebte ein wenig über dem Boden herum. Dann stieß ich mich leicht von der Erde ab und stieg langsam höher. Ich fühlte mich nicht ganz wohl. Zaghaft lenkte ich ein bisschen umher und versuchte, mich an das Fliegen zu gewöhnen. Unter mir hörte ich die Stimmen des Teams. „Was ist los? Hast du Probleme?", rief ein Junge zu mir hinauf. „Nein, nein! Ich fliege nur das erste Mal mit so einem guten Besen!", gab ich zurück und hoffte, das würde die Jungs überzeugen. Offenbar akzeptierten sie meine Begründung und als nächstes rief ein anderer des Teams: „Wir werfen dir jetzt ein paar Bälle zu, um zu sehen, was du kannst, okay? Du musst einfach..." Er unterbrach sich selbst, weil er wohl abgelenkt worden war und sagte in eine andere Richtung gewandt: „Oh, hallo Professor! Wir testen gerade unsere neue Jägerin! Sehen sie?"

Der Schreck schleuderte mich fast vom Besen.

OH – MEIN – GOTT !

PROFESSOR SNAPE!

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	6. Kapitel Immer am Ball bleiben!

_Anmerkung:_

**WIEDER EINMAL EIN ZWISCHENERGEBNIS DES AUFRUFS!**

_Sieht aus, als wären die Pairings mit realen Personen die beliebtesten! Denn die Pairings_

_VOLDEMORT & FRIED-CHAN und MALFOY & SEEPFERD-CHAN liegen am weitesten vorn. Aber noch könnt ihr das Ergebnis beeinflussen, indem ihr eure Stimme per Review (Hat bis jetzt zwar noch keiner gemacht...) oder per E-Mail abgebt!_

---

hi1810: Hehe, jetzt ist Seepferd sauer! Hähä... Pfote schüttel Gut gemacht!

LastUnicorn4life: Hey, ich bin so glücklich, dass es so viele Leute gibt, die Snape genauso verehren, wie ich!

Tsumi: Geh ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du ALUCARD kennst? Hm? Hm? Den Ober-Meister? Den Kerl der Kerle? Den Unbeschreiblichen? Ja?

Ich hab ja nix gegen Anspornen, aber ihr müsst ja verstehen, dass ich manchmal was länger brauche!

Lorelei Lee: Hehehehe... Das ist eine gute Idee. Dass sie sich umbringt... Hehehehehe...

Mystical Selena/Colly: Hey, klar! Ich werd mal in deine Geschichte reinschaun!

Nikki: Meine Güte, du kannst wohl Gedanken lesen! Das mit der Reizwäsche wollte ich tatsächlich noch bringen! Arrgh!

Mory: Die Wirkung überbrückt doch bis jetzt gerade einmal einen Tag! So ein richtig guter Trank hält schon noch an!

Blaue Feder: Danke, danke! Aber ein Review reicht schon ! Ist mir aber auch schon passiert. Man muss ja nur zweimal auf den Button drücken... Aber zwei Reviews sind eh besser als eins...

Seepferd-Chan: HAHAHA! DU AHNST NICHT; WAS ICH ALLES TUN KANN! WAHAHAAAHAAAAAA... (endloses manisches Lachen, ohne das keine Weltherrschaft möglich ist) Und zum Vorschläge machen isses jetzt zu spät! Jetzt kannste nur noch abstimmen, mein Kind!

---

**6. Kapitel**

_Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinem am 5.5.2003 verstorbenen Kater Poldi „Gorgadúl" Séregon. Er bedeutete mir sehr viel. Nach unheilbarer, quälender Krankheit wurde er eingeschläfert und ich durfte ihn begraben._

Als ich aufwachte, lag ich im Krankenflügel. Mein Kopf tat weh. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, was passiert war, nachdem Professor Snape auf das Spielfeld gekommen war. Aber meiner körperlichen Verfassung nach zu schließen, hatte ich einen Griff ins Klo geleistet. Ich wollte mich aufrichten, doch eine Hand drückte mich sanft zurück auf mein Kissen zurück. „Bleiben sie liegen, Miss Tekana, sie sollten sich schonen." Es war eine starke Hand. Und eine Stimme, die mir Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Und dann wusste ich, wieso. Hand und Stimme gehörten zu... Professor Snape! Er hatte neben mir gewacht?

Ich sah, dass neben meinem Krankenbett die gesamte Quidditchmannschaft saß. Sie strahlten mich allesamt an. Aber Malfoy fehlte... Suchend blickte ich umher und entdeckte ihn im Bett nebenan. Er sah grauenhaft aus. Er schien in einer Art Koma zu liegen. War ich auf ihn gefallen? Was war denn bloß passiert? Ich sprach meine Gedanken aus: „Was ist denn bloß passiert?" „Typische Erscheinungen bei einer Gehirnerschütterung: Gedächtnisverlust.", sagte Madame Pomfrey, die nickend an meinem Fußende stand, wissend. Professor Snape zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. „Wenn es sonst nichts ist... Das kann ich beheben.", sagte er und hob den Stab. „Memores!"

Die Wirkung des Zaubers trat sofort ein. Wie in einem Film sah ich in meinem Kopf das Quidditch-Feld. Ich sah mich selbst auf dem Besen in der Luft herumschwirren und ich sah Professor Snape, der das Feld betrat und dessen Anwesenheit mich fast zum Absturz brachte. Ein Film, der mir das vergessene Geschehen zeigte. Was Professor Snape doch für tolle Zauber beherrschte!

Der Erinnerungs-Snape im Erinnerungs-Film blickte zu meinem Erinnerungs-Ich hinauf. „Ah, Miss Tekana! Sie möchten in die Mannschaft eintreten? Das freut mich!" Ich sah, dass mein Erinnerungs-Ich wie durch rosa Wolken gaukelte. Klar. Dasselbe tat ich gerade auch. Er freute sich! Meine Taktik hatte Erfolg!

_„Fahren sie mit dem Training ruhig fort!", sagte Professor Snape und ging etwas an den Rand des Spielfelds, um mich besser beobachten zu können. Jetzt lag es an mir, ihn von meinem Können zu überzeugen. Ich musste Professor Snape zufrieden stellen! Auf dem Boden kramten die Jungs vom Team den roten Quaffel aus dem Ballkorb, in dem auch zwei Klatscher und der Schnatz festgebunden waren. „Hey, fang den Quaffel auf und versuch, ein Tor zu werfen, Tekana!", rief einer und schleuderte mir den Ball mit voller Wucht entgegen. Jetzt bloß nichts falsch machen... Ich fing den Quaffel erfolgreich auf und hielt ihn fest umklammert. Ein Tor werfen. Einfach durch einen Ring werfen... So schwer konnte das ja nicht sein. Aber einfach nur den Ball durch den Ring werfen würde doch niemanden beeindrucken, oder? Also musste ich mehr bieten!_

„TU ES FÜR PROFESSOR SNAPE!", schrie ich meinem Erinnerungs-Ich zu und genau das musste es auch selbst gedacht haben.

_Ich flog eine Schleife und beschleunigte meinen Besen aufs Höchste. Direkt auf die Torringe zu rasend, versuchte ich zu zielen und warf den Quaffel mit der rechten Hand in Richtung Ringe. Und ich traf! Innerlich jauchzend und frohlockend flog ich ungebremst weiter und fing den Ball wieder auf, bevor er den Boden erreichen konnte. Ich hätte vor Glück fliegen können, wenn ich das nicht schon getan hätte. Mit einer weiteren Schleife schnitt ich gekonnt an den Zuschauerrängen vorbei und hörte von unten einen begeisterten Szenenapplaus. _

Während mein Erinnerungs-Ich völlig vom Glück geblendet in der Arena seine Kreise zog, konnte ich sehen, dass Malfoy nicht wie die anderen begeistert den Flugkünsten meines Erinnerungs-Ichs folgte. Er machte sich am Ballkorb zu schaffen.

_Ein paar Ehrenrunden drehend ließ ich den Nimbus 2001 langsamer werden. Ich wollte gerade nach unten schauen, um die Reaktion von Professor Snape sehen zu können, als mich etwas verdammt Hartes am Schädel traf und vom Besen riss. Ein Klatscher! Entsetzensschreie aus der Bodenregion. Auch mich überkam das Entsetzen. Ich war dabei, zwanzig Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen! Ich konnte nicht einmal schreien, so groß war meine Angst. Ich wollte nicht sterben! Nicht hier! Nicht jetzt! Die Angst überwältigte meinen Geist und schloss mich in Ohnmacht ein._

Mein Erinnerungs-Ich stürzte zu Boden. So einen Sturz konnte doch unmöglich jemand überleben! Doch noch fünf Meter vor dem Aufprall verebbte die Sturzgeschwindigkeit und sanft glitt mein Erinnerungs-Ich ins Gras. Professor Snape. Professor Snape hatte mich gerettet. Er war auch sofort neben meinem Ich und besah sich die klaffende Platzwunde an seinem Kopf. Augenblicklich zauberte er eine schwebende Trage, lud mein Ich hinauf und rannte mit der Trage im Schlepptau vom Spielfeld. Erst jetzt machte ihn ein Junge auf Malfoy aufmerksam, der ebenfalls blutend am Boden lag. Neben ihm der Quaffel, der mir aus der Hand gefallen war, als der Klatscher mich erwischt hatte. Ihn hatte es mindestens so schlimm erwischt wie mich. Professor Snape warf ihm nur kurz einen Blick zu. „Bringt ihn auch in den Krankenflügel.", schnarrte er. Aus seiner Stimme konnte ich deutlich einen gewaltigen Hauch Verachtung heraushören. Hatte er gesehen, dass Malfoy den Klatscher auf mich losgelassen hatte? Er eilte hinauf zur Schule.

Der Erinnerungszauber endete. Wie paralysiert lag ich auf meinem Krankenbett. Ich hatte es nicht versiebt! Ich hatte nicht versagt! Es war ganz einfach Malfoys Schuld gewesen, dass ich abgestürzt war! Und er war sogar sofort dafür vom Schicksal bestraft worden! Und Professor Snape hatte mich gerettet! Professor Snape hatte sich um mich gesorgt! Was für ein schöner Tag!

Wieder strahlte mich die ganze Mannschaft an. „Du bist aufgenommen!", quietschte einer begeistert. Zweifelnd fiel mein Blick wieder auf Malfoy. Der sah nicht so aus, als wäre er in der Lage gewesen, meine Mitgliedschaft in der Quidditchmannschaft einzuwilligen. „Das ist ein Beschluss von mir und dem Rest der Mannschaft.", sagte Professor Snape. „Malfoy ist nicht mehr der Kapitän. Er bleibt zwar Sucher, aber von jetzt an ist Mister Douglas der Mannschaftskapitän."

Ja, Professor Snape hatte offenbar wirklich gesehen, was Malfoy getan hatte.

UND ICH WAR IN DIE HAUSMANNSCHAFT VON SLYTHERIN AUFGENOMMEN!

DIE TÜREN FÜR EINE GLORREICHE ZUKUNFT AN PROFESSOR SNAPES SEITE STANDEN SPERRANGELWEIT OFFEN!

WAS FÜR EIN SCHÖNER TAG!

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	7. Kapitel Die Wahrheit

_Anmerkung: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat!_

_Ein Anschnauzer geht raus an Hentai-chan Yume-Yue-Tom, der niemals aussehen wird, wie Nakago! Schreib endlich „Macht" weiter, sonst gibt es Ärger! Ich warne dich! Ich geh mit Ekeldaniel fremd, wenn du so weiter machst! Obwohl... Mit Ekeldaniel? Hhm... Doch nicht... Aber trotzdem! Los, los, schreib! _

_ES IST FÜR EUCH ALLE AN DER ZEIT, FRIED-CHAN UND SEEPFERD-CHAN EURE BEWUNDERUNG ZU ZEIGEN, DENN SIE HABEN ES GESCHAFFT: SIE WURDEN GRADUIERT! (Im Aikido, versteht sich) SIE SIND JETZT GO-KYOs, ALSO HABEN SIE _

_DEN 5. KYO und sind damit HAKAMA-TRÄGER!_

_JUBEL! FREUDE!_

---

Nikki: Na ja, sie hat Draco schwer gekränkt! Und wir wissen doch, dass Draco alle Mittel recht sind! Und Liebe kann schnell in Hass umschlagen!

LastUnicorn4life: Tja man stelle sich unsereins in Hogwarts vor... Jeden Tag den Tisch beim Zaubertrankunterricht von Sabber trocknen...

Mystical Selena: Ich hab deine Geschichte übrigens gelesen! Ich find sie toll. ALSO AN ALLE: LEST SELENAs STORY!

hi1810: Schön, dass du dir solche Sorgen machst, aber dein Frauchen ist nicht durch eine andere ersetzt! Auch Fried-chan kann mal nett sein!

Tsumi: ALUCARD! JAAH! Hab mir die Seite angesehen… grinz :-D

Blaue Feder: Ich strahle so positive Strahlen aus… Hehehe… Fragt sich nur, für wie lange…

Seepferd-Chan: Tja... Wer zu spät kommt...

---

**7. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Torsty-Borsty, ohne den wir es niemals geschafft hätten, Laura nach Hause zu tragen!_

Die Mannschaft verließ bald das Krankenzimmer und Madame Pomfrey schritt mit den Worten „Ich muss ihnen und Mr. Malfoy mehr Medizin machen. Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder da!" ebenfalls aus dem Raum. Mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass ich jetzt mit Professor Snape allein war. Aufgeregt suchte ich nach irgendwelchen Worten, um ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und ihn so daran zu hindern, auch zu gehen. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, erklang ein gequältes Keuchen aus dem Bett nebenan. Oh... Malfoy war ja auch noch da. Verdammt!

Stöhnend versuchte Malfoy, sich aufzurichten. „Sie sind wieder wach, Malfoy?", schnarrte Professor Snape mit abweisender Stimme, bei deren Klang sich meine Haare aufstellten. Malfoy sah ihn an und ich konnte deutlich seinen flackernden Blick und die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen erkennen. „Ich werde es nicht bekannt geben, was sie getan haben, Malfoy. Aber an ihrer Stelle würde ich von jetzt an aufpassen, was ich tue!", knurrte Professor Snape. Malfoy konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn Madame Pomfrey kam hereingewuselt und stellte ihm und mir ein Glas quietschgelbes Zeugs auf den Nachttisch. „Trinkt das, Kinder!", sagte sie fürsorglich. Professor Snape stand auf. „Ich gehe jetzt."

Ich war kurz davor laut „NEIN!" zu schreien, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Also starrte ich ihm nur sehnsüchtig hinterher und griff dann nach meinem Glas mit dem gelben Zeugs. Es schmeckte, als sei Alkohol drin, also trank ich es gierig in einem Zug leer.

Madame Pomfrey stellte eine Trennwand zwischen mir und Malfoy auf und forderte uns auf, jetzt zu schlafen. Dann verschwand sie in ihr Zimmer und löschte das Licht. Nur von draußen schimmerte nun noch das Licht des Mondes und der Sterne herein.

„Warum hast du das gemacht, Malfoy?", fragte ich und starrte gegen den Wandschirm. Malfoy antwortete nicht gleich. „Ich hasse dich!", sagte er dann.

„Nur, weil ich dir einen Korb gegeben habe? Du kann doch jedes andere Mädchen haben, das du willst!"

Er schwieg wieder kurz. Dann sagte er bedeutend lauter und gereizter: „Ich wollte aber nicht jedes andere Mädchen haben!"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf sagen sollte. Also fuhr er fort: „Du hast mich gedemütigt, lächerlich gemacht! Ich hasse dich dafür!"

„Und darum wolltest du mich vom Besen werfen?"

„Exakt! Du solltest dich vor deinem großen Schwarm Snapy fürchterlich blamieren!"

Ruckartig saß ich senkrecht im Bett. „WAS? Woher wusstest du..."

Malfoy lachte. „Tekana, glaubst du tatsächlich, deine Gefühle für Snape wären echt? Ich habe den Liebestrank selbst gebraut und mit Vergnügen beobachtet, wie seine Wirkung eintrat! Du denkst, du liebst ihn, aber das ist eine Lüge! Nur der Trank lässt dich das glauben!"

Regungslos nahm ich seine Worte zur Kenntnis. Dieses Gefühl der Liebe war nur eine Illusion? Gar nicht echt? Das konnte doch unmöglich sein!

Wieder lachte Malfoy. „Bist du jetzt entsetzt? Du könntest einem Leid tun, wenn die Schadenfreude nicht so groß wäre!"

Mir wurde seltsam vor den Augen. Ich musste hier raus. Ich konnte unmöglich mit Malfoy in diesem Raum bleiben. Ich wollte raus. Ich stand auf und wollte in Richtung Tür wanken. Ich konnte kaum gerade gehen. Ich musste an Malfoys Bett vorbei. Als er mich sah, verlor er für einen Moment die Sprache, dann kicherte er. „Uiuiui! Schick, schick! Hast du noch mehr von diesen Dessous?" Ich blickte an mir herunter und wurde schlagartig rot. Natürlich- Madame Pomfrey hatte mich frei gemacht! Ich stand in schwarzer Spitzenunterwäsche vor Malfoy! Hastig stolperte ich zur Tür und lief hinaus auf den Gang. Malfoys amüsiertes Lachen verebbte erst, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Ich wusste nur eines. Jetzt wollte ich zu Sjina. Ich wollte es ihr erzählen. Alles erzählen. Dann würde ich mich sicher besser fühlen. Sie würde mir helfen. Sie würde wissen, was ich tun sollte. Schließlich war sie meine beste Freundin... Fröstelnd ging ich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Die Bodenfliesen waren eiskalt. Hinunter, zu den Kerkern, da musste ich hin. Malfoys Stimme hallte in meinem Kopf wider. „Du denkst, du liebst ihn, aber das ist eine Lüge!" Ich achtete kaum auf meinen Weg, ich lief einfach nur weiter.

Das war auch der Grund, warum ich plötzlich gegen etwas stieß. Ich bemerkte kaum, dass ich zu Boden fiel und nahm gedankenverloren zur Kenntnis, dass ich schmerzhaft auf meinem Allerwertesten landete. Träge blickte ich nach oben, um zu erkennen mit wem oder was ich zusammengestoßen war, aber da riss mich schon eine Stimme aus meiner Trance. „Miss Tekana? Was tun sie denn hier? Sie gehören ins Krankenzimmer! Und... ähm... ziehen sie sich sofort etwas über!" Die Person, in die ich hineingerannt war, zog ihren Umhang aus und warf ihn mir zu. Ich robbte auf dem Boden nach hinten, den Umhang fest umklammert. Dann stand ich auf und rannte davon. „Mir geht's gut, Professor!", quietschte ich, ließ den Umhang fallen und huschte davon.

Miss Tekana! Bleiben sie stehen! Sie müssen in den Krankenflügel zurück!", hörte ich Professor Snape noch rufen, bevor ich die Treppe zu den Kerkern erreichte. Ich dachte, ich sei ihm entkommen, doch ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so eine guter Sprinter war. Schon hörte ich seine Schritte näher kommen. Hastig sprang ich vorwärts und – natürlich- ...

Ich stolperte äußerst geschickt über meine eigenen Füße. Mit einem spitzen Schrei knallte ich auf den Boden und hörte Professor Snape „Petrificus totalus!" brüllen. Daraufhin war ich unfähig mich zu bewegen und hätte große Lust gehabt, sofort im kalten Boden des Kerkers zu versinken. Professor Snape wickelte mich in seinen Umhang und warf mich über seine Schulter. „Wenn sie nicht hören wollen, dann muss ich sie eben eigenhändig in ihr Krankenbett zurückbringen!", sagte er und marschierte die Treppe wieder rauf. „Hat Mr. Malfoy sie geärgert? Dann wird er eben bis morgen sprech- und bewegungsunfähig gemacht." Ich hätte ja begeistert genickt, wenn ich mich denn hätte bewegen können. Doch so konnte ich es nur genießen, von Professor Snape durch die Gänge von Hogwarts getragen zu werden. Dass diese Gefühle, die mich nun fast um den Verstand brachten, nicht echt sein sollten, konnte ich kaum glauben. Und wenn sie nur Schein waren, dann mussten sie doch irgendwann aufhören... Aber wann?

Mein nächster Gedanke war, warum mich Professor Snape eigentlich eigenhändig durch die Gegend schleppte, wenn er mich doch auch ganz bequem neben sich her hätte schweben lassen können. Egal. Hauptsache, er tat es.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	8. Kapitel Schmerzmittel

_Anmerkung: So, das nächste Kapitel steht in den Startlöchern! Hat zwar lang gedauert, aber ich hoffe, ihr seid noch da! Viele von euch werden wohl „The Order Of The Phoenix" bereits gelesen haben... MEIN GOTT! Für die anderen möchte ich ja nichts verraten, aber jene, die ihn schon gelesen haben... ICH MUSSTE WEINEN! NIEDER MIT BELLATRIX UND UMBRIDGE!_

---

hi1810: Ich? Ich tu mich doch NIE um den Verstand trinken! räusper Nein, das mit dem in-Snape-verlieben war kein Unfall, das war von Malfoy so geplant. Die Wahl nach dem nächsten Traumpaar läuft noch, auch wenn Seepferd und mein Pairing exakt genau auf Gleichstand stehen!

Severin: Wer will denn nicht von ihm getragen werden lol! Tja, da weiß ich keine Antwort drauf!

Tsumi: zurückknuddel Hehe... Immer her mit den Musen...

Mystical Selena: Uff, könnte es sein, dass ich immer noch nicht gereviewt habe? Sorry, sorry! Tja, Tekanas Trinkverhalten ist wohl mit mir vergleichbar…

Seepferd-Chan: AAARGH! HALT DIE FRESSE!

Nienchen: Mein Gott, ich habe ja über einen Monat für dieses Kapitel gebraucht! schäm

---

**8. Kapitel **

Professor Snape trug mich zurück in den Krankenflügel, löste den Fluch, der auf mir lag und machte dann Malfoy, der so tat als schliefe er, mit einem leisen „Petrificus Totalus" unfähig, sich zu rühren. Ich musste hämisch grinsen, doch mein Grinsen verflog, als Professor Snape sich der Tür zum Ausgang näherte. „Sie können jetzt ganz beruhigt schlafen, Malfoy wird sie sicher in dieser Nacht nicht mehr ansprechen, Miss Tekana!" Damit ging er und ich fühlte mich einsamer, als je zuvor. Die Worte von Draco jagten mir immer noch durch den Kopf. Ich hätte so gern mit Sjina darüber geredet, doch ich traute mich nicht noch einmal aufzustehen, weil Professor Snape es mir ausdrücklich verboten hatte. Ich beschloss, dass es wohl das Beste war, jetzt einfach zu schlafen, denn langsam hielt die Müdigkeit in meinem Hirn den Vormarsch. Ich fragte mich, ob ich morgen im Unterricht Malfoy ins Gesicht sehen können würde, geschweige denn Professor Snape. Aber vor allen Dingen brauchte ich Gewissheit über meine Gefühle.

Ich wachte früh auf, doch Madame Pomfrey stand schon neben meinem Bett und stellte neue Medizin auf meinen Nachttisch. „Oh, guten Morgen, Miss Tekana! Dies ist ihre letzte Dosis, danach können sie meinetwegen gehen!", flötete sie gut gelaunt. Ich lächelte sie gequält dankbar an. „Danke, Madame Pomfrey!", sagte ich und schluckte das gelbe Zeug hinunter. Jetzt konnte ich endlich hier raus. Ich zog meine Uniform an. Einen letzten Blick auf den starren Malfoy werfend verließ ich den Krankenflügel und hastete hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Da noch niemand in den Sesseln vor dem Feuer saß, ging ich hinauf zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Mir war, als sähe ich einen kleinen Schatten mit großen Fledermausohren im Gemeinschaftsraum herumhuschen und Müll einsammeln, als ich hindurch lief.

Ich öffnete die Tür zum Schlafraum und schlich hinein. Ich wollte ja niemanden aufwecken. Sjina schlief noch tief und fest, aber ich brauchte jetzt ihre Dienste als meine beste Freundin. Ich setzte mich an den Rand ihres Bettes mit den grünen Samtvorhängen, wie sie in Slytherin üblich waren. „Sjina! Hey, Sjina! Ich bin aus dem Krankenflügel raus! He, wach doch mal auf!" Mit einem leisen abgeneigten Murren öffnete Sjina kurz ihre Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder. Doch nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Überlegens richtete sie sich blitzschnell auf. „Zaretha! Du bist ja wieder gesund! Toll!"

Ich deutete ihr, leise zu sein. "Ich muss mit dir reden, Sjina! Ganz wichtig!", flüsterte ich. Sie nickte und rückte zur Seite, damit ich mich zu ihr unter die Decke legen konnte. (Tja, Jungs, solche Sachen dürfen eben nur Mädchen machen, wenn sie ein süßes Mädchengespräch führen wollen! Hehe...)

Ich erzählte Sjina von meinen Gefühlen, die ich seit gestern für Professor Snape hegte und dass Malfoy etwas damit zu tun hatte. Dass er einen Trank gebraut haben musste, um sich an mir zu rächen. Und dass ich plötzlich für Harry Potter gar nichts mehr empfand. Und dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, ob ich meinem Herzen überhaupt noch trauen konnte, und ob nicht alles durcheinandergeschmissen war. Sjina hörte zu. Sie hörte einfach zu. Das war genau das, was ich mir gewünscht hatte. Ich fühlte, wie ich innerlich ruhiger wurde. Als ich geendet hatte, lächelte mich Sjina verständnisvoll an. „Zaretha, jetzt verstehe ich erst alles, war du gestern über den Tag verteilt angestellt hast! Was machst du denn auch für Sachen! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Malfoy so empfindlich ist! Unglaublich. Aber... was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt, damit du deinen eigenen Gefühlen wieder trauen kannst!"

Ich sah sie verzweifelt an. „Aber wie denn?" Sie legte tröstend einen Arm um mich. „Wir werden in der Bücherei sämtliche Zaubertrankbücher durchwälzen, bis wir diesen vermaledeiten Liebestrank finden. Da wird doch wohl ein Gegenmittel bei stehen!" Ich schöpfte Hoffnung. Ja. Diese Freundin war das Großartigste, das mir jemals passiert war! Ich schloss sie in die Arme. „Ohh... Danke, Sjina! Du bist so lieb!"

Wir standen auf, langsam war es auch für die anderen Schüler Zeit aus den Betten zu kriechen, und machten uns auf den Weg zur Bücherei, um gleich mit der Arbeit anzufangen. Wir mussten noch fünf Minuten warten, bevor die Bücherei überhaupt geöffnet wurde, doch dann stürmten wir sofort hinein und griffen uns die ersten Bücher. Wir durchblätterten die Register der riesigen Bände nach Liebestränken und studierten deren Wirkung, ob sie mit meinen Symptomen übereinstimmten. Wir hatten gerade einmal zwei Bücher durchsucht, als uns quälender Hunger zum Frühstück trieb. Dann würden wir wohl in der Mittagspause weitermachen müssen. Ich sah auf unseren Stundenplan und stellte fest, dass wir vor der Mittagspause eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatten. Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir schummrig in der Magengegend. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Professor Snape nichts zu mir sagen würde.

Nach dem Frühstück begaben wir uns auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, für eine Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Professor Hagrid hatte zur Freude der meisten Mädchen einige Feen mitgebracht, die wirklich äußert putzig anzuschauen waren. Sie summten mit hohen Stimmchen vor sich hin, während Professor Hagrid uns erklärte, dass Feen nicht besonders intelligent und eigentlich nur zu Dekorationszwecken nützlich seien. Das war glaubhaft, denn ständig taten sich die kleinen Tierwesen irgendwo weh oder flogen gegen die Gitterstäbe ihres Käfigs. Es war nicht normal, dass Professor Hagrid solch ungefährliche Tierwesen mit in den Unterricht brachte. Normalerweise schafften es nur bissige oder giftige Tierchen, als Anschauungsmaterial durchzugehen. Vielleicht hatte er schlechte Laune. Oder er war mal wieder von Malfoys Vater zurechtgewiesen worden.

Egal, wie ich mich querstellte. Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke rückte unaufhörlich näher. Ich hatte Malfoy noch nicht wieder gesehen. Er schien noch im Krankenflügel zu sein. Vielleicht war er ja immer noch von Professor Snapes Fluch unbeweglich. Hähä... Hoffentlich...

Sjina musste mir gut zureden, damit ich mich von ihr in die Kerker schleifen ließ. Ich setzte mich an meinen Platz in Professor Snapes Klassenraum und versuchte, mich hinter meinem Ranzen zu verstecken. Aber es funktionierte nicht so richtig. Professor Snape wirbelte in den Raum und wieder kam in mir die Welle der uneingeschränkten Bewunderung hoch. Ich musste diese Gefühle unterdrücken... Ich musste sie u n t e r d r ü c k e n ! Nicht auf sie achten! Zwanghaft blickte ich die Steinmauer an, während er die Namensliste herausnahm und begann, sie vorzulesen. Diese Stimme... So wohlklingend... Ich dachte daran, wie er mich gestern durch Hogwarts getragen hatte... Ich trat mir selbst auf den Fuß. Ich tat es ja schon wieder!

Professor Snape erreichte meinen Namen. „Tekana, Zaretha" Er sah kurz auf und erblickte mich. Ich schrumpfte auf meinem Stuhl zusammen. Sein Blick ruhte auf mir. „Ah, ja. Ihnen geht es offensichtlich besser. Das ist gut zu wissen. Sehr schön."

Er prüfte die Anwesenheit der letzten Personen auf der Liste und ich vergrub meinen hochroten Kopf im Ranzen. Sjina tätschelte mir sanft den Rücken. „Ganz ruhig! Gaaanz ruhig!", wisperte sie und ich versuchte, meinen Atem zu verlangsamen.

Professor Snape fragte bereits die Hausaufgaben ab, als Draco Malfoy den Kerker betrat. Professor Snape verengte fast unmerklich die Augen. „Sie sind fünfzehn Minuten zu spät, Mister Malfoy. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin." Malfoys Augen weiteten sich. „Aber Professor! Ich war im Krankenflügel, bis gerade eben! Ich..." Professor Snape unterbrach ihn einfach. „Das ist mir egal, Mister Malfoy. In meinem Unterricht wird sich nicht verspätet! Setzen sie sich!" Malfoy senkte den Blick und schlurfte zu seinem Platz. Die ganze Klasse starrte Professor Snape und Draco an. Professor Snape zog Punkte von seinem eigenen Haus ab? Und dann auch noch von MALFOY? Waren denn alle Lehrer heute durchgeknallt? Erst Professor Hagrid mit den Feen und jetzt das!

Ich verspürte ein wenig Freude in mir aufkeimen. Ich sah Sjina an, die mich angrinste und ich lächelte zurück. Ja. Das geschah Malfoy recht. Auch wenn es mein eigenes Haus war, dem die Punkte abgezogen worden waren.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ Professor Snape Zutaten auf der Tafel erscheinen. „Das ist ein starkes Mittel gegen alle Arten von Glieder- oder Kopfschmerzen. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit. Los geht's!"

Ich spürte den Eifer der letzten Stunde in mir hochkommen. Mit höchster Sorgfalt mixte ich die Zutaten, schnitt und rührte, zerrieb- schnell und ordentlich. Schon bald stand Professor Snape vor mir. Ich bemerkte ihn erst gar nicht. Er hatte wohl schon drei Minuten vor mir gestanden, bis ich ihn bemerkte und erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Wieder rot anlaufend konzentrierte ich mich auf den Zaubertrank und hörte wie von ferne: „Sehr gut, Miss Tekana. Sehr vorbildlich. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin." Mein Magen tanzte wild umher und drehte sich wie ein Kreisel.

Nach fünfzig Minuten hatte ich mein Werk vollendet. Ein herrlicher Zaubertrank. Er war perfekt. Genau, wie er laut Vorgabe sein sollte. Glücklich löschte ich das Feuer unter dem Kessel, damit der Trank abkühlen konnte.

Jemand aus der Klasse rief nach Professor Snape: „Professor, ich brauche noch mehr getrocknete Billywig-Stacheln! Kann ich noch welche haben?" „Ich muss in meinem Büro welche holen gehen. Warte solange. Macht bloß keinen Ärger, ich brauche keine zehn Sekunden!" Kaum hatte er die Tür zu seinem Büro durchschritten, da brach schon ein monotoner Murmelton über der Klasse herein. Sjina beglückwünschte mich zu meinem gelungenen Schmerzmittel-

In diesem Augenblick explodierte mein Zaubertrank. Er spritzte nach allen Seiten. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand Professor Snape wieder im Klassenraum. „WAS IST PASSIERT?", bellte er und ließ den Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Ich stand da, entsetzt, verständnislos. Was war passiert? Entsetzen schwoll in mir an, Tränen stiegen in meine Augen und meine Hände zitterten. „Es... Es tut mir Leid...", wisperte ich. Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. Ich rannte aus dem Raum. Ich hörte noch Sjinas entsetztes „ZARETHA!" und Professor Snapes „MISS TEKANA!", bevor ich nur noch das Hallen meiner Schritte in den Gängen des Kerkers hörte.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	9. Kapitel Hilfe

_Anmerkung: Puh, hat wieder lang gedauert! Ich hab jetzt endlich Ferien, POSITIV! Am vergangenen Wochenende war ich auf Abschlussfahrt. Das war so richtig witzig. Übrigens steht das Ergebnis der Pairing-Wahl fest! Es hat mich total umgehauen, aber Fried-chan & Voldemort und Seepferd-chan & Malfoy haben exakt dieselbe Stimmenanzahl erhalten! Das bedeutet also, ich baue beide ein. _

---

Tsumi: Uhhh... Ich hatte gar keine Zeit, um deine Sachen zu lesen! I'M SO SORRY! Ich hols nach, versprochen! Ich hatte ja momentan kaum Zeit um selbst zu schreiben... Aber jetzt sind ja Ferien, da hab ich mehr Zeit!

Sumomo: Thanx! (Plötzlich von Erinnerungen an HP5 gepackt wird und in Heulkrämpfen versink)

cherry15: Danke, das ist nett!

hi1810: fütter Hehe... Ähh... Häh? Was für ein Cliffhanger? nixkapier

Seepferd-Chan: Jaja, Sushi-Essen! Das is ja jetzt schon n paar Wochen her… Aber egal! Immerhin hat's geschmeckt. Und jetzt steht das Zelten mit Aikido vor der Türe. SAUFEN!

---

**9. Kapitel **

_Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinem neuen Kater Felis, der supersüß ist und gerade auf unserem Apfelbaum festsaß und nicht runterkam, hehehe._

Schluchzend rannte ich durch die Flure und verkroch mich schließlich unter einer Treppe. Hier wollte ich sterben. Einfach einschlafen und nie mehr aufwachen. Doch jemand fand mich und legte seine Hand auf meinen Kopf. „Zaretha?", fragte eine Mädchenstimme leise. „Bitte lass mich allein.", murmelte ich. Doch das Mädchen hockte sich neben mich. „Nein.", sagte sie. Ich blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht einer Gryffindor. „Hermine Granger?"

„Nachdem du rausgelaufen warst, hat Professor Snape sofort Malfoy zu dreißig Tagen Schwerstarbeit verdonnert. Offenbar hat der irgendwas in deinen Trank geschmissen. Es ist also nicht deine Schuld gewesen!" Ich sah sie an. Also hatte Malfoy schon wieder versucht, mir zu schaden und es auch schon wieder geschafft. Aber das war wohl noch nicht alles, was Hermine mir zu sagen hatte. „Zaretha, du benimmst dich seit gestern sehr ungewöhnlich. Das konnte ich nicht übersehen. Überall redet man davon, dass du zur Besten in Zaubertränke wirst. Denk jetzt nicht, mir würde das was ausmachen, dass du besser bist als ich. Aber dein Zustand wird bedenklich. Ich mache mir echte Sorgen um dich, auch wenn ich dich nicht kenne. Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was du hast?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen durchtränkten meinen Umhang. Hermine reichte mir ein Taschentuch und trocknete meine Klamotten mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs. „Bitte, Zaretha, ich will dir helfen. Sag mir, was los ist! Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen!"

Ich war gerührt und überrascht, dass Hermine so freundlich und hilfsbereit war und all meine Vorurteile der doofen Streberin gegenüber verflogen mit einem Mal. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an und verneinte abermals mit dem Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ich komme schon zurecht." Hermine schüttelte wütend ihre buschigen Haare. „Los jetzt! Erzähl!"

Ich dachte nach. Vielleicht konnte sie wirklich helfen. Mit Sicherheit kannte sie die Bücherei wie ihre eigene Westentasche. Vielleicht würde sie den Liebestrank finden können. Sie schien wirklich vertrauenswürdig zu sein. Ich atmete tief ein. „Na gut.", sagte ich. „Ich habe Malfoy kürzlich wütend gemacht, indem ich ihm einen Korb gegeben habe. Er hat sich gerächt. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er einen Liebestrank gemixt und ihn mir untergejubelt hat. Gestern. Und es stimmt. Ich... ich habe mich in Professor Snape verliebt."

Hermine war wie vom Donner gerührt. „WA-AS?" Ich lächelte gequält. „Ich kann nichts machen, der Trank lässt mich denken, dass ich ihn liebe."

In der Mittagspause war Hermine die dritte in unserem Bunde. Zielsicher durchblätterte sie Buch um Buch in der Bücherei und man merkte und staunte, dass sie ein echter Profi war. Von Sjina erfuhr ich, dass Hermine, ebenso wie Sjina selbst, unmittelbar nach meiner Flucht aus dem Kerker aus dem Klassenzimmer gewetzt war, um nach mir zu suchen. Sie hatten gerade noch mitbekommen, wie Professor Snape in sekundenschnelle Malfoy gepackt und geschüttelt hatte. Dann hatte er Slytherin vierzig Punkte abgezogen und Malfoy mit Rauswurf gedroht, sowie ihm dreißig Tage Strafarbeit verpasst.

Trotz Hermines Hilfe wurden wir auch in der Mittagspause nicht fündig. Nach dem Unterricht versuchten wir es erneut, bis mir einfiel, dass ich Quidditchtraining hatte. Ich lief hinunter zum Spielfeld und zog meinen grünen Quidditch-Umhang über. Mit meinem Nimbus 2001 betrat ich den Rasenplatz und wurde von meinen Teamkameraden schon erwartet. Douglas, der Mannschaftskapitän, rief gutgelaunt: „Ahh, wir können anfangen! Unsere Jägerin ist da! Malfoy ist nicht hier, er muss Strafarbeiten machen...", fügte er hinzu. Alle schwangen sich auf die Besen und wir begannen mit den Übungen. Douglas gute Laune wich einem fanatischen Enthusiasmus, mit dem er uns begeistert über das Feld jagte. Ich lief zu Höchstformen auf. Gerade, als ich den Quaffel elegant durch einen Torring befordert und ihn anschließend wieder aufgefangen hatte, verkündete Douglas glücklich: „Super! Super! Wir sind in diesem Jahr verdammt gut, Leute! Der Pokal ist so gut wie unser! So stecken wir übermorgen die miesen Hufflepuffs locker in die Tasche!"

Der Quaffel rutschte mir aus den Fingern. „HÄH?", schrie ich entgeistert und raste im Sturzflug genau auf Douglas zu, der entsetzt zur Seite auswich, als ich nicht abbremste. „WIR HABEN ÜBERMORGEN EIN SPIEL? GEGEN HUFFLEPUFF?" Douglas nickte. „Ja, hast du das denn nicht gewusst?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Douglas grinste. „Na ja, was soll's! Du packst das locker! Das wird gar kein Problem sein!"

Am nächsten Tag war ich außer mit der Schule ausschließlich mit der Suche nach dem vermaledeiten Liebestrank und mit Training beschäftigt. Vor dem Abendessen verbrachte ich zwei Stunden auf dem Spielfeld. Ich wollte essen und dann sofort weitertrainieren. Doch als ich die große Halle betrat, kamen mir Sjina und Hermine entgegen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war sehr besorgt. Mir wurde schummrig. Hatten sie schlechte Nachrichten? Hermine sah mich an. „Zaretha, sieh dir jetzt mal bitte Professor Snape an. Er sitzt hinten am Lehrertisch. Beschreib mir, was du siehst." Verwirrt gehorchte ich. „Ich sehe einen wunderbaren Mann.", sagte ich. Hermines Blick wurde noch finsterer. „Und deine Gefühle?" Ich erwiderte ernst ihren Blick. „Meine Gefühle sagen mir, dass das der Mann ist, den ich liebe."

„Pass auf, Zaretha", sagte Hermine. „Wir haben den Trank in einem Buch gefunden. Aber dort steht, dass seine Wirkung schon heute Morgen hätte verflogen sein müssen."

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	10. Kapitel Gegenmittel

_Anmerkung: Ich mache die erste 10 voll! Dies ist das zehnte Kapitel! Jubel, Freude! Meine Reviewer scheinen sich inzwischen nur noch auf meine Stammgäste zu beschränken (An diese einen herzlichen Dank)... Gibt's denn da draußen niemand mehr? schluchz_

---

Tsumi: knuddel Hab dich lieb! Und ich werd das noch lesen! Sobald ich wieder zuhause bin! Ich werd nämlich jetzt das Chap. posten und dann zu meiner Schwester fahren, denn dort pass ich aufs Haus auf, weil sie in Urlaub is! freu

hi1810: Tja, wer weiß... wer weiß... hehe...

Seepferd-Chan: NEIN, DAS IST NICHT MEIN LAPPEN, WERF IHN WEG! UND DER KERL, DER DAHINTEN STEHT, GEHÖRT AUCH NICHT MIR! NEIN, MIR GEHÖRT DER NICHT! ER IST BLAU, ER IST BLAUER ALS BLAU UND ER SIEHT WOHL NICHT MEHR KLAR UND HOFFENTLICH HAT ER MICH VERGESSEN, DER IDIOT! GRRAAAAAAH!

---

**10. Kapitel **

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte ich Hermine an. „_Was?"_

Sie sah mich an und nickte. „Ja, Zaretha. Eigentlich müsste die Wirkung des Trankes längst vergangen sein." Sie schob mich wieder zum Flur hinaus. „Aber wir haben überlegt, dass sie dir vielleicht eine zu hohe Dosis verabreicht haben. Vielleicht ist das der Grund..." Sjina fuhr fort: „Wir haben das Rezept für ein Gegenmittel. Es ist ziemlich einfach. Du und Hermine dürften damit keinerlei Probleme haben." Ich fasste mir einen klaren Kopf. „Können wir ihn vor morgen fertig stellen?", fragte ich und Hermine nickte. „Gut. Ich kann sonst niemals morgen das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff schaffen. Wo bekommen wir die Zutaten her?"

„Ähh... na ja...", murmelte Hermine. „Aus Professor Snapes Büro..."

Ich konnte für ein paar Sekunden nicht fassen, dass Hermine so etwas gesagt hatte. „Wie bitte? Aus Professor Snapes Büro? Und wie, bitteschön, willst du da um diese Uhrzeit rankommen? Wie willst du das machen!" Sjina und Hermine tauschten unsichere Blicke. „Wir haben uns da schon was ausgedacht..." Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Dann lasst mal hören!"

„Wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir beide, wenn du Snape eine Zeit lang ablenkst, ins Büro schleichen und die Zutaten klauen könnten...", erläuterte Sjina und wagte es nicht, mich anzusehen. „So, so." Ich überlegte kurz, dann wurden mir ihre Worte bewusst. „Hey, Moment mal! Was heißt hier wenn du Professor Snape eine Zeit lang ablenkst´? Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst! Wie soll ich das bitte machen? Professor... könnten sie mir noch einmal die genaue Zusammensetzung des Trankes der letzten Stunde erklären? Sie wissen schon, als ich mitten in der Stunde einfach raus gerannt bin, habe ich nichts mehr mitbekommen!´ oder was? Wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Ich kann ihm doch nicht einmal vor die Augen treten! Ihr wollt mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen!" Hermine sah angestrengt ihre Hände an. „Also, weißt du, es wäre ganz einfach, wenn du dich bei ihm für dein Verhalten entschuldigen würdest. Das wäre dann überhaupt nicht verdächtig, denn wahrscheinlich erwartet er genau dieses Verhalten noch von dir! Erzähl ihm was von labiler Phase und dass dein Hamster kürzlich gestorben ist und du deshalb oft ausrastest und es dir furchtbar leid tut. Tu es für deine Gefühle! Du tust es nicht für uns, sondern für dich!"

Das war überzeugend. Wir gingen zurück in die Große Halle, um endlich das Abendessen zu uns zu nehmen. Dann warteten wir, bis alle in die Gemeinschaftsräume gingen und die Lehrer sich ebenfalls aus der Großen Halle begaben. Wir taten so, als ob wir zum Raum der Slytherins gehen wollten und versteckten uns in der Nähe von Professor Snapes Büro. Ich wollte ihn auf der Treppe abfangen und lief dorthin, während Sjina und Hermine mit einem leisen „Alohomora" in Professor Snapes Büro schlichen. Ich musste ihnen Zeit geben, die Zutaten zu suchen und zu verschwinden. Ich hörte Schritte, die die Treppe hinunter kamen. Das war Professor Snape. Ich trat an den Fuß der Treppe.

„Professor Snape?"

Professor Snape sah mich überrascht an. „Miss Tekana?"

„Also ich... ich...", stotterte ich und Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht. „Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten von gestern entschuldigen... Das war wirklich dumm von mir, einfach aus dem Unterricht zu rennen... Soll ich dafür Strafarbeiten machen?"

Professor Snape legte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Gut, dass sie zu mir gekommen sind, Miss Tekana. Ich möchte sie bitten, kurz mit in mein Büro zu kommen, dort können wir uns setzen." Ich stockte. So schnell konnten Sjina und Hermine unmöglich schon fertig sein. „Also... ich... Ich wollte eigentlich nur schnell... ich... ich wollte noch trainieren, für das Spiel morgen...", stammelte ich nervös. „Sie werden doch fünf Minuten entbehren können? Es dauert nicht lange! Ich würde sie doch niemals vom Training abhalten wollen!", sagte Professor Snape und er wurde mir ernsthaft unheimlich. So seltsam freundlich hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Ich zweifelte daran, dass er es wirklich war. Vielleicht war es jemand, der Vielsafttrank getrunken hatte, um so auszusehen wie Professor Snape. Garantiert war es Malfoy. Ja. Ganz sicher. Das hier war nicht der echte Professor Snape.

Jemand polterte die Treppe hinunter. Professor Snapes eigenartiger Gesichtsausdruck verschwand. „Mister Malfoy! Was lärmen sie hier so herum? Können sie sich nur noch wie der allerletzte Urmensch aufführen? Gehen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum! Aber schnell!", schnauzte Professor Snape und Malfoy traute sich nicht, etwas zu erwidern und trollte sich.

Das hier war also doch Professor Snape. Unglaublich.

Er sah mich wieder an. „Kommen sie."

Ich folgte ihm. Wir gingen um die Ecke, in den Flur, in dem sich Professor Snapes Büro befand. Ich betete, dass Sjina und Hermine es geschafft hatten und wieder draußen waren. Professor Snape streckte die Hand nach der Türklinke aus. Ich hielt die Luft an. Was, wenn er die beiden jetzt finden würde? Was dann? Professor Snape öffnete, bat mich, einzutreten und schüchtern und ängstlich sah ich mich im Büro um. Und erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass der Raum, abgesehen von dem glibberigen Getier, das in grünen Flüssigkeiten schwamm, leer war. Sjina und Hermine waren weg. Ich atmete lächelnd aus. Professor Snape wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich selbst dahinter. Ich nahm Platz und sah ihn unsicher an. Was wollte er denn jetzt noch von mir?

„Passen sie bloß auf, was sie tun, Miss Tekana! Viele verfolgen genau, was sie tun!"

HÄH?

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	11. Kapitel Trink!

_Anmerkung: Jubel, Freude, Ich bin wieder da! I've been waiting in the Shadows! Jawohl! _

_ALUCARD AN DIE MACHT!_

---

hi1810: Hehe... Angst ist gut... Bei meiner Schwester gibt es keinen Computer und folglich auch kein Netz...

Seepferd-Chan: Und wir werden sehen... Da piepst was!

Severine1: Thanx a lot! freu sich wie immer halb tot, wenn neue Leser reviewen

Blaue Feder: So höret denn, was Snape zu verkünden hat! an den fünften Band erinnert mal wieder in Tränen ausbrech Die Streitszene zwischen Black und Snape ist doch wohl oberst genial!

neferti: Juchuuu, ich freu mich! Danke!

Tsumi: Mach mich gleich über deine Storys her! Nur noch wenige Momente bis zum Review!

---

**11. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel dem Lappen, der mir nicht gehört. Das ist nicht mein Lappen!_

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Professor!", sagte ich verwirrt und kalter Schweiß brach auf meiner Stirn aus. Wovon redete er? Wusste er etwas?

Professor Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Beim Spiel morgen! Jeder wird ihre Bewegungen genau verfolgen! Alle sind gespannt, wie sie sich als neue Jägerin machen! Und als einziges Mädchen im Team der Slytherins! Achten sie darauf, dass sie sich davon nicht ablenken lassen, Miss Tekana. Sie müssen sehr konzentriert sein und nur Augen für das Spiel haben..."

Ich hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Er wollte mit mir über das Spiel reden! Ich wischte mir mit meinem Umhang über die nasse Stirn. Professor Snape sah mich an. Ich spürte, wie mein Herz zu rasen begann. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen blickten genau in meine. „Passen sie auf sich auf, Miss Tekana.", sagte er. Ich wurde knallrot. „J-ja...", murmelte ich und nickte nervös. Professor Snape stand auf. „Das war alles. Sie können gehen, Miss Tekana. Trainieren sie noch gut!"

Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen verließ ich das Büro und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Hatten Sjina und Hermine alles gefunden? Wir mussten das Gegenmittel unbedingt brauen, sonst konnte ich das Spiel morgen abhaken. Doch Sjina war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hatten wir einen anderen Treffpunkt ausgemacht und ich hatte ihn schon wieder vor lauter Aufregung vergessen? War das denn die Möglichkeit? Wo steckten sie denn bloß jetzt? Sie wussten doch, dass ich keine Zeit hatte!

Sjina stolperte fünf Minuten später in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Mann, Zaretha! Wir waren noch im Büro, als du mit Snape reinkamst! Wir mussten uns im Schrank verstecken! Wir hatten solche Angst, dass er uns findet! Als du dann weg warst, hat er auch das Büro verlassen und dann haben wir uns wieder raus getraut! Aber... wir haben alles! Alle Zutaten sind da! Hermine sagt, sie weiß, wo wir unentdeckt den Trank machen können! In einem geschlossenen Mädchenklo! Der, in dem die Maulende Myrthe wohnt! Hermine wartet draußen im Gang auf uns!" Ich wollte sofort raus, aber Sjina hielt mich zurück. „Hol deine Quidditchsachen! Wir können das Zeug auch alleine brauen! Wir kommen schon zurecht! Du gehst jetzt besser trainieren, das ist wichtiger!" „Ja, aber..." „Nix aber! Los, krall deinen Slytherinumhang und deinen Besen! Ab zum Training!"

Also marschierte ich zum Quidditch-Feld, während Hermine und Sjina sich im Mädchenklo verschanzten, um das Gegenmittel herzustellen. Ich trainierte, bis ich erschöpft auf den Rasen fiel und mich nicht mehr auf dem Besen halten konnte. Ich durfte Professor Snape morgen nicht enttäuschen! Selbst, wenn meine Gefühle für ihn schon bald zu der Vergangenheit gehören würden, momentan war ich noch der festen Überzeugung, Professor Snape nicht enttäuschen zu dürfen. Ich schleppte mich hoch zum Schloss und schleifte mich zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in den Mädchenschlafsaal und auf mein Bett. Sjina war schon da. „Wir sind fertig geworden!", wisperte sie aufgeregt. „Er muss nur noch ein paar Stunden köcheln, morgen früh kannst du ihn trinken!" Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. „Toll!" Ich wollte noch mehr sagen, aber ich fiel schon vorher in tiefen Schlaf.

Als ich aufwachte, spürte ich ganz deutlich, dass mein Magen mich umbringen wollte. Die Aufregung hatte _ihn_ wohl schon vor meinem Geist erwischt, denn er überschlug sich schon, als ich gerade meine Augen aufschlug. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er etwas Essbares annehmen würde. Ich stand auf und fand Sjina im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah mich und sprang vom Sessel auf. „Komm mit!" Sie fasste mich am Handgelenk und zerrte mich hinaus. Sie zog mich die Flure entlang und blieb schließlich vor einer Türe stehen. Ich kannte diesen Korridor nur zu gut. Hier war damals die Katze unseres Hausmeisters versteinert aufgefunden worden. Das war eine Aufregung gewesen, ständige Angst um das eigene Leben, Misstrauen vor allen anderen... Aber das war jetzt auch schon Jahre her.

Hier war also das Mädchenklo. Wir traten ein und wurden mit einem zweistimmigen Geheul empfangen. Hermine, die sich freute, dass wir endlich da waren und die Maulende Myrthe, die in der Ecke saß und lautstark vor sich hin flennte. Wir ignorierten Myrthe und Hermine reichte mir ein Glas, das randvoll mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit war, die barbarisch nach künstlichem Himbeeraroma roch. Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Ich glaub, ich bin gar nicht mehr verliebt..."

Sjina schnauzte mich an: „Red keinen Unsinn! Trink das jetzt!" Hermine nickte böse. „Das kann nicht schlimmer schmecken als Vielsafttrank! ...Äääähh... ich hab gehört, Vielsafttrank schmeckt ganz furchtbar...! Außerdem haben wir stundenlang daran gebraut!" „Ist ja gut, ich trink es ja!", jammerte ich und setzte das Glas an die Lippen.

In einem Zug leerte ich das Gegenmittel. Es schmeckte süß und nach Banane mit Zimt. Ich schüttelte mich kurz.

Hermine packte mich am Arm. „Komm. Es ist Zeit, die Wirkung zu testen."

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	12. Kapitel Die Wirkung

_Anmerkung: Ein zerfetztes Fried-chan meldet sich zurück! Wähähähähääää... Wenn ihr mich jetzt sehen könntet... Ich bin eine zwei Meter tiefe Brombeerstrauchböschung runter gefallen, mit dreifachem Salto und kunstvoller Bruchlandung! Anschließend musste ich die Böschung wieder hochkraxeln und sah danach aus, als wäre ich die letzte Überlebende aus einer Schlacht gegen fürchterliche Bestien... Überall hab ich geblutet, Arme, Beine, Rücken, Hals, Gesicht, Bauch, alles zerhäxelt! Aber meine Klamotten- die haben nix abbekommen! Die sind nur blutig geworden, nicht mal dreckig! Gott sei Dank! Mein rechtes Bein sieht dafür aber aus, wie ein echtes Kunstwerk... Und so zerfleischt bin ich dann nach Köln in die Philharmonie gefahren, zum Yamato angucken. Yamato ist so toll! Ich war letztes Jahr auch schon mal bei denen, aber dieses Jahr sind die NOCH BESSER! _

_Übrigens bin ich ab kommendem Sonntag eine Woche lang in Frankreich, ich weiß nicht, ob ich bis dahin noch ein Kapitel hinbekomme, schaun wir mal._

_Aber jetzt weiß ich, wie sich ein Löwenbändiger fühlt. ICH HABE GEGEN EINHUNDERT SAMURAIS GEKÄMPFT! JAWOHL!_

---

Tsumi: knuddel Nicht wahr? Alucard ist TOLL! SEARCH AND DESTROY!

Kiki1966d: Tja, wer weiß? Wer weiß? Vielleicht hat sie ja jetzt auch Gift gefressen und stirbt noch in diesem Kapitel... Das würde zu mir passen...

Seepferd-Chan: Ey, du Kescherhexe! Bist du das, die die arme Jeanette so schlimm bedrohen tut? Musst doch nicht immer so eifersüchtig sein! Aber Torsten UND Lauri... Verstehen tu ich das ja dann schon...

hi1810: Ääähhh... H a l l o ? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob mein kleiner Schoßhund schon mal einen Aufregungsschub hatte, aber da sind Bauchschmerzen eigentlich schon vorher mit einzuplanen! Hast du denn auch schön brav Hellsing geguckt? Und so eklig, dass Zaretha jetzt da aufn Platz kotzt, bin ich nicht. Da würde ich ihr eher den Bauch aufschneiden lassen, so dass alles rausläuft...

Blaue Feder: Meine Lieblingspersonen sind sowieso Snape und Black...

Wie meinst du das... Hermine ist sowieso längst infiziert? O.o

---

**12. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel meinen Abwehrkräften, die mich inzwischen so weit geflickt haben, dass die meisten Entzündungen nicht mehr brennen..._

Die Schülermassen drängten bereits in Strömen hinunter zum Quidditch-Feld und es war eine vergebliche Sache, jetzt nach Professor Snape Ausschau zu halten. Ich wurde also von Sjina und Hermine zur Umkleide gebracht, denn vor Aufregung konnte ich kaum laufen. Ich zog mir meinen Quidditch-Umhang über und streichelte sanft meinen Nimbus 2001. „Wir schaffen das, oder? Ja, wir schaffen das..."

Ich traf vor dem Eingang zum Spielfeld meine Teamkameraden. Malfoys Blick sollte mich wohl töten, doch ich war viel zu nervös, als dass der mich beeindruckt hätte. Douglas reichte mir seine Hand und grinste breit. „Du packst das schon, Zaretha! Komm jetzt, wir gehen rein!" Unter gewaltigem Applaus und Jubel betraten wir den Rasen des Spielfelds. Ich wagte einen Blick in die Menge. Kanariengelb... die Hufflepuffs... ah, ja... da waren die Schüler in grün... Und da war auch Professor Snape. Und es traf mich wie ein harter Schlag vor den Kopf.

Professor Snape! Meine Güte, dieser grüne Schal stand ihm wirklich so was von super! Einfach toll! Ich war völlig hin und weg.

Und dann kam mir die erste Erkenntnis des Tages:

_Nein, das Gegenmittel hatte ganz offensichtlich n i c h t gewirkt._ Ja, SCHEISSE, warum denn nicht?

Dann folgte die zweite Erkenntnis des Tages:

_Meine Gefühle waren wohl doch echt. _

Aber wieso, so plötzlich? Erst war es doch der Trank gewesen, aber jetzt war meine Liebe echt geworden? Ich war fertig mit den Nerven. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Ich suchte Hermine und Sjina unter den Zuschauern. Ich fand sie an der Grenze der Slytherin-Fans und der neutralen Gegend. Sjina war völlig in grün gehüllt und neben ihr saß Hermine, die keinerlei Farben trug. Klar, sie war Gryffindor. Und neben Hermine saßen Harry Potter und der beste Freund von Harry, der, soviel ich wusste, Ronald Weasley hieß. Ich winkte Sjina und Hermine verzweifelt zu und zeigte mit meinen Daumen gen Erdboden. Die beiden schlugen die Arme über den Köpfen zusammen. Damit drückten sie auch ganz gut meine eigenen Gefühle aus.

Madame Hooch rief etwas von wegen Aufstellung und ich ging an meinen Platz auf dem Feld. Die Kapitäne reichten sich die Hände. Den Kapitän der Hufflepuffs kannte ich nicht. Der alte, Cedric Diggory, war letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier gestorben. Ich hatte nie so richtig verstanden, wie. Harry Potter war auch mal wieder darin verwickelt gewesen. Irgendwas mit einem Portschlüssel, einem Friedhof und der Rückkehr vom dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Was das genau gewesen war, wusste keiner, den ich kannte.

Ich stieg auf meinen Besen und wartete auf das Startzeichen. Ich musste jetzt stark sein. Ich hatte jetzt weder Zeit, mir Gedanken über Professor Snape, noch über Cedric Diggorys Verbleib zu machen. Ich musste jetzt Quidditch spielen. Schließlich sah Professor Snape zu. Wieder einmal hatte ich mich selbst überzeugt. Ich hörte den grellen Pfiff von Madame Hoochs Pfeife und stieß mich vom Boden ab. „Quaffel – Torring – durchschmeißen – freuen - Quaffel – Torring – durchschmeißen – freuen...", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich sah den roten Ball die Besitzer wechseln, warf mich in die Flugbahn zwischen zwei Hufflepuffs und fing den Quaffel ab. „Quaffel – Torring – durchschmeißen – freuen..." Ich flitzte an drei gelben Flecken in meinem Sichtfeld vorbei und raste in Richtung Torringe. Der gelbe Hüter wollte sich mir in den Weg stellen, doch mit einem zackigen Manöver trickste ich ihn aus und beförderte den Ball durch den Torring. „QUAFFEL – TORRING – DURCHSCHMEISSEN – F R E U E N !", brüllte ich und zog unter dem Jubel der Zuschauer eine Runde über den Platz. Douglas grölte glücklich. Schmollend zog Malfoy seine Kreise über dem Spielfeld und tat so, als würde er angestrengt nach dem Schnatz Ausschau halten.

Ich suchte nach Professor Snape, auch er war erfreut. Ich strahlte wie die Sonne, bis ich mich wieder halbwegs zusammenriss. Schließlich war das gerade mal ein Tor gewesen. Zehn Punkte. Das war doch nix. Und darum machte ich noch fünfzig Punkte dazu, während Hufflepuff gerade einmal zehn Punkte einbringen konnte und wurde so der Liebling des Publikums. Selbst die eingefleischten Slytherin-Hasser ließen sich mitreißen. Ich war eine Heldin und genauso fühlte ich mich auch. Doch bevor ich zum siebten Tor aufdrehen konnte, sah ich in der Ecke des Spielfeldes einen goldenen Schimmer. Das war doch der Schnatz! Doch weder Malfoy, noch die Sucherin von Hufflepuff hatte ihn bisher gesehen. Und dann wurde mir der Quaffel zugeworfen und noch während ich einen Versuch startete, ihn durch den Torring zu bugsieren, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Jetzt hatten die Sucher den Schnatz entdeckt. Allerdings war die Sucherin Hufflepuffs klar im Vorteil, denn Malfoy hatte weiter oben Ausschau gehalten und so hatte sie einen ordentlichen Vorsprung. Ich fluchte leise. Wenn Hufflepuff jetzt den Schnatz bekam, dann würden wir verlieren! Da die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit den Suchern galt, nahm kaum jemand zur Kenntnis, dass ich ein siebtes Tor warf, bevor ich im Sturzflug in Richtung Schnatz sauste. Ich musste der Sucherin den Weg abschneiden! Ich drückte mich auf den Besenstiel und lockte jede verborgene Geschwindigkeit aus meinem Nimbus 2001 heraus. Ich musste das jetzt schaffen! Ich war näher am Schnatz als Malfoy, ich durfte ihn aber blöderweise nicht fangen... Wenn ich diese Hufflepuff-Göre ablenken konnte, dann würde Malfoy das schon hinbekommen. In meinen Ohren rauschte der Wind. Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann würde ich sie erreichen...

Aber die anderen Spieler waren ganz und gar nicht untätig... Die Hufflepuffs bemerkten, was ich plante und versuchten, mich daran zu hindern. Die Treiber schlugen mir mit aller Kraft ihre Klatscher entgegen. Dem ersten konnte ich entkommen, dem zweiten wich ich gerade noch aus... Die Sucherin hatte den Schnatz fast erreicht. Aber auch ich war ihr nun so nahe gekommen, dass ich sicher war, ich würde es schaffen.

Doch der erneute Versuch des ersten Klatschers wurde mir zum Verhängnis. Obwohl er mich selbst verfehlte, streifte er meinen Besen am Schweif. Ich trudelte aus der Bahn, überschlug mich und holperte schräg über den Platz, von wo aus ich sehen konnte, dass die Sucherin von Hufflepuff ihre Hand um den Schnatz schloss.

ARRRGH! NIEDERLAGE! Ich fluchte laut und zornig und bemerkte dann, dass meine Klamotten von meiner Bruchlandung ziemlich zerfetzt waren. Das sah echt schlimm aus... Kaum zu glauben, dass ich selbst nach erstem Anschein unverletzt zu sein schien. Und dann wurde mir bewusst, dass die Zuschauer nur vereinzelt den Sieg Hufflepuffs feierten. Die meisten Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet. Und von dort hinten liefen meine Mannschaft, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape auf mich zu. Ja, toll. Schuldgefühle überkamen mich. Professor Snape war sicher furchtbar enttäuscht. Und die Mannschaft auch. Ich konnte ihnen jetzt nicht gegenübertreten. Ich würde ihre betrübten Gesichter nicht sehen können. Nein, ich konnte das nicht aushalten.

„Tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich versagt hab!", rief ich und rannte aus dem Stadion.

Diese Situation kam mir so bekannt vor... Ich war immer nur am Weglaufen... Und ich entwickelte langsam einen echten Hass auf Klatscher. Wie sollte man das nennen... Klatschophobie?

Ich lief in die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Irgendwann ließ ich mich an einem großen Eichenstamm nieder, der am Wegrand stand. Das war doch alles nicht fair! Ich versagte immer genau in den ungünstigsten Momenten!

Doch noch bevor ich in Tränen ausbrechen konnte, sah ich einen schwarzen Schatten vor mir. Das ging aber schnell. Das musste ja ein echter Sprinter sein. Und es _war_ ein echter Sprinter. Eben dieser Sprinter, der mich kürzlich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts verfolgt hatte. Professor Snape.

„Miss Tekana! Warum sind sie weggelaufen?"

Jetzt weinte ich doch. „Es tut mir so Leid... Ich hab total versagt. Wegen mir haben wir verloren!"

Professor Snape trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Was reden sie denn da? Der Sieg von Hufflepuff interessiert niemanden! Alle haben sich um sie gesorgt! Alle dachten, sie seien verletzt! Sie sind der Star der Schule, Miss Tekana!"

Ich hob meinen Blick. „Was?"

Professor Snape kniete sich vor mich. „Alle sind von ihren Leistungen sehr beeindruckt! Auch ich!"

Ich sah ihn an. „Sie sind nicht enttäuscht?"

Professor Snape schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Das hatte ich noch nie an ihm gesehen. Sein Blick war plötzlich so freundlich und warm...

„Aber nein, Miss Tekana. Ich bin nur froh, dass ihnen nichts weiter passiert ist. Auch Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall waren sehr besorgt. Aber ich...", fügte er leise hinzu, „...ich war wohl am meisten besorgt." Mit diesen Worten schloss er mich in seine Arme. Ich spürte seine Wärme, legte meine Stirn an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Meine Finger in seinen Umhang krallend weinte ich leise weiter.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WIE LANGE HABE ICH AUF DIESE STELLE GEWARTET! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! eine halbe Stunde weitergraaah... _


	13. Kapitel Nein

_Anmerkung: Ich bin wieder dahahaaa! Hurrah! Es war toll! Aber dummerweise fängt für mich morgen die Schule wieder an!_

---

Blaue Feder: Thanx! Aber: Hab ich was verpasst? Hermine hat doch mit Snape gar nichts am Hut! Es ist Zaretha, die auf Snape steht!

neferti: wink Heulkrampf? Soll ich Taschentücher holen? Nicht weinen!

hi1810: Bin jetzt fast verheilt... Man sieht nur noch Narben... Hurrah, ich wusste, dass du Hellsing mögen würdest! Zaretha wird von der Macht der Liebe unterstützt! Dann kann man alles! brüll Die Treiber von Slytherin waren einfach nicht schnell genug! Kann doch nicht jeder so toll sein wie Zaretha! Wie bitte? Du sagst, Zaretha ist arm dran, wenn sie von Snape umarmt wird? Was? Ich würd was drum geben! Pöh!

Tsumi: Hey, ich hab doch schon deine gelesen! Ich hab doch sogar gereviewt! Menno! unverstanden fühl Snief!

Jack + Will: Oh, moi, moi, mich lieben euch!

---

**13. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Dark Schneiderman und Dark Zelt, die mich und Lex so zuverlässig vor Dark Ohrenkneifer und seinen Untergebenen Dark Ameisen beschützt haben. Und außerdem Jack Sparrow und William Turner Trief, sabber, träum _

Professor Snape hob plötzlich den Kopf. „Es kommt jemand.", sagte er und ließ mich los. Er bot mir seine Hand an, damit ich aufstehen konnte. Mit einem Zipfel meines Umhangs wischte ich über meine Augen. Immer noch fühlte ich Professor Snapes Umarmung. War das Wirklichkeit gewesen? Kein Traum? Keine Täuschung?

Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore und Sjina mit Hermine im Schlepptau näherten sich und Professor Snape ging ihnen entgegen. Ich sah, wie er etwas zu ihnen sagte, bevor sie auf mich zukamen. „Gott sei Dank, sie sind unverletzt!", sagte Professor McGonagall erleichtert und Professor Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. Diese Situation war mir furchtbar peinlich. Der Schulleiter, die Vertreterin und mein Hauslehrer... „Jaah, mir geht's gut!", murmelte ich, während Professor McGonagall sich vergewisserte, dass mir auch wirklich nichts passiert war. „Krankenflügel.", sagte Professor Snape. „Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch keine inneren Verletzungen haben." „Wenn sie so freundlich wären, Miss Tekana in den Krankenflügel zu begleiten, Miss Granger und Miss Verata?", fügte Professor Dumbledore hinzu und lächelte sein unendlich sympathisches Lächeln, das ihn so freundlich und gleichzeitig mächtig wirken ließ.

Hermine und Sjina legten ihre Arme um meine Schultern und führten mich hoch zum Schloss. Kaum waren wir außer Hörweite der Lehrer, da legten die beiden los: „Mann, Zaretha, du warst toll! Du bist ja ein echtes Ultratalent! Unglaublich, wie du diese ganzen Tore geworfen hast!" „Deine Aktion, die Sucherin von Hufflepuff aufzuhalten war klasse! Aber der Sturz sah echt schlimm aus! Hast du dir echt nicht wehgetan?"

Ich lächelte sie verträumt an. „Nein, alles in Ordnung!"

Hermine sah mich an. „Aber das Gegenmittel hat nicht gewirkt, oder?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Sjina. „Vielleicht haben wir doch das falsche Mittel gemacht.", überlegte Hermine und strich sich mit ihrem Finger kurz über die Nase. „Es muss doch ein anderer Trank gewesen sein. Am besten suchen wir gleich morgen weiter in der Bücherei nach dem richtigen Mittel."

Ich blieb stehen und blickte meine Freundinnen an. „Nein.", sagte ich. „Was?", brachte Sjina verwirrt hervor. „Nein.", wiederholte ich. „Ich will kein Gegenmittel. Alles bleibt so, wie es ist." „Aber...", begann Hermine, doch ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin glücklich so." Ich grinste die beiden an, hakte mich bei ihnen unter und marschierte geradewegs nach Hogwarts zurück.

Madame Pomfrey untersuchte mich gründlichst, konnte aber keinerlei Schäden feststellen und so wurde ich endlich entlassen. Ich verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, mich durch gratulierende Schülermassen zu arbeiten und am nächsten Tag (ein Sonntag) lernte ich zum ersten Mal Harry Potter persönlich kennen. Hermine stellte mich ihm und Ronald Weasley vor. Ein wenig mulmig war mir schon, dem berühmten Harry Potter die Hand zu reichen, doch ich erkannte, dass dies nichts mehr mit meiner einstigen Liebe zu ihm zu tun hatte. Harry selbst entpuppte sich als äußerst freundlich, Ronald Weasley allerdings brachte mir eher feindseliges Misstrauen entgegen, was wohl daran lag, dass ich eine Slytherin war.

Doch die ganze Zeit schwebte mir ein Gedanke im Hinterkopf herum. Morgen hatte ich Zaubertränke. Wie würde Professor Snape sich mir gegenüber verhalten? Hatte er es ernst gemeint, als er gesagt hatte, er habe sich die meisten Sorgen um mich gemacht? Mochte er mich wirklich? Sjina und Hermine hatte ich nichts von der Umarmung erzählt. Was sie wohl dazu sagen würden?

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	14. Kapitel Krankheit?

_Anmerkung: Halloho! Ich melde mich zurück! Nach vielen Wochen mistigem Stress und verfluchten Klausuren hab ich jetzt Ferien. Ich war von Montag bis Freitag mit der Familie von Pflauri und Sarah in Center Parks. Mein Gott, diese Hasen! Diese Hasen! Arrgh! Alles so putzig! Grüne Wiesen, Teiche, hoppelnde Kaninchen, Ziegen, Katzen, Hühner, Schafe, Pfauen, Enten, Fische, alles! Und ich arme Unwissende dachte, da gäb es nur ein Schwimmbad und ein paar Bungalows, in denen man dann noch pennen kann! Schlimm. Echt schlimm. Aber die Wildwasserrutsche war prima. Ich hab mir überall wehgetan. Wähähäää... Und müde bin ich auch. Es ist verwunderlich, dass ich noch schreiben kann..._

_Demnächst kommt Harry Potter 5 auf Deutsch raus, kann das sein? Hab gehört, die Post hat einen Dienst bereitgestellt, der den Band am Erscheinungsdatum gegen 0:00 bis 2:00 Uhr ausliefert. Das finde ich eine gute Idee! Mal sehen, ob ich das mitmache. Ich mein', viel bringen tut mir das ja nicht mehr, aber ich find's trotzdem witzig. Meine Familie wird sich bedanken... Hehehe... _

---

hi1810: Na, hör mal, man stellt doch seine Freunde seinen anderen Freunden vor, oder? Das gehört sich so! Wat bist du denn für einer? Viktoria nervt! Warum trinkt sie nicht das Blut einfach und fertig is? Man, wat stellt die sich an!

Seepferd-Chan: Ja! Schäm dich! Pöh!

Tsumi: Sorry, Schätzchen! Ich schaff's nicht schneller! Aber hey, Moment mal! Ich hab bei einer deiner Storys gereviewt. Du reviewst doch auch nur bei einer von mir... oder? Na gut, ich werd mir Mühe geben, noch mal zu reviewen, okay?

---

**14. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Pflauri, Sarah & Eltern. And thanks for all the Vla!_

Ich lag lange wach und musste immer wieder lächeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape zu positiven Gefühlen fähig war? Es war schon lange still im Schloss und alle anderen schliefen. Ich verspürte den Drang, aus dem Fenster zu sehen, um die Ländereien und den Wald in der Schwärze der Nacht zu betrachten. Ich fischte meine Pantoffeln heran und schob mich aus dem Bett. Fröstelnd schlich ich ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Draußen war fast Vollmond, doch meistens verhüllten Wolken den Himmel. Die Silhouetten der Türme von Hogwarts und die Bäume standen reglos in der Dunkelheit. Ich blinzelte. Mir war, als hätte ich noch etwas anderes gesehen. Ich starrte hinaus. Die Wolken gaben für kurze Zeit den Mond frei. Tatsächlich. Einige pechschwarze Gestalten bewegten sich am Waldrand wie auf Rollen vorwärts. Ich drückte meine Nase an das Fensterglas. Waren das Schüler? Die würden aber einen verdammt großen Ärger bekommen, wenn das irgendjemand bemerkte. Aber ich glaubte irgendwie nicht, dass das wirklich Schüler waren. Mir wurde unheimlich zumute. Wer trieb sich da am Verbotenen Wald herum? Und wieso? Ich wollte Sjina wecken, aber ich befürchtete, dass die Gestalten verschwunden sein würden, wenn ich sie aus den Augen ließe.

Die Wolken schoben sich wieder vor den Mond. Zu dumm. Die Gestalten verschmolzen mit dem Schwarz der Bäume. Ich blieb noch eine Weile am Fenster stehen, um darauf zu warten, dass die Wolken den Mond wieder freigaben, doch mein Warten lohnte sich nicht. Als das Mondlicht wieder auf das Gelände fiel, war niemand mehr zu sehen. Alles war wie vorher. Ich kroch zurück ins Bett und fragte mich, ob ich mir das vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte.

In den Gedanken verstrickt schlief ich ein und träumte von Schlangenwesen mit schwarzen Umhängen, die in Hogwarts einfielen und alle Schüler töteten. Alle, außer mich, zwei andere Mädchen, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Die Schlangenwesen griffen die Lehrer an und rissen sie in Stücke. Sie weideten Professor Dumbledore aus und ich konnte nur zusehen. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte; ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich suchte mit den Augen nach Professor Snape, doch er fehlte… Schweißgebadet schreckte ich aus dem Traum auf. Schwer atmend blickte ich mich um. Es war noch dunkel im Schlafsaal. Was war das nur für ein furchtbarer Alptraum gewesen? Ich warf mich ein paar Mal herum, bevor ich wieder einschlief.

Als ich am Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich merkwürdig gerädert. Als ich an einem Spiegel vorbei schlurfte, traf mich fast der Schlag. Das passierte zwar nicht selten, aber heute war es besonders schlimm. Mein erster Gedanke war: „Das bin nicht ich!" Aber ich war es doch. Ein jämmerlicher Anblick. So konnte ich nicht zu Professor Snapes Unterricht erscheinen. Ich schnappte meine Kosmetiktasche und schlurfte ins Bad. Eigentlich war Schminke nicht erlaubt, aber gegen ein wenig Farbe für meine heute fast transparente Haut und meine furchteinflößenden Augenringe als Kontrast dazu konnte niemand einen Einwand haben. Zunächst hielt ich meinen Kopf vollständig unter Wasser und benutzte meine „Magische Hallo-Wach Waschlotion" und das „Pflegende Shampoo mit Einhornhaarproteinen für brillanten Glanz". Jetzt bekam ich meine Augen wenigstens drei Millimeter weiter auf, als vor dem Waschgang. Ich nahm „Natürliches und perfekt abdeckendes Make-up mit reflektierenden Mikropartikeln aus Feenstaub" aus meinem Beutel. Es hielt, was es versprach. Als ich wieder in den Spiegel sah, war mir meine Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung nicht mehr anzusehen. Ich föhnte meine Haare mit dem „Turbofön; mit integrierter, ewiger Energiequelle" trocken.

Ich schleppte mich zum Frühstück, bekam aber keinen Bissen hinunter. Sjina hielt mein Verhalten offensichtlich für gewöhnlichen Liebeskummer, denn sie sagte nichts dazu und nickte nur wissend mit dem Kopf, als ich das Essen ablehnte.

Als es Zeit für den Zaubertrankunterricht war, freute ich mich schon fast. Nach diesem verfluchten Traum würde es mir gut tun, Professor Snape zu sehen. Außerdem wollte ich mich vergewissern, dass es ihm auch wirklich gut ging. Hatte es eine Bedeutung, dass er als einziger nicht in meinem Traum vorgekommen war?

Wir setzten uns in das Klassenzimmer und warteten. Professor Snape kam zu spät? Hatten wir so etwas schon erlebt? Das Gebrummel wuchs an und die Schüler unterhielten sich, mit einem Auge auf der Kerkertür. Nach zehn Minuten war Professor Snape immer noch nicht da. Schließlich ging die Tür doch auf. Professor Dumbledore kam herein. Schlagartig wurde es still.

„Professor Snape ist bedauerlicher Weise krank geworden und wir haben so schnell keine Vertretung finden können. Darum habt ihr jetzt frei. Verhaltet euch bitte ruhig auf den Gängen." Sofort verließ er den Klassenraum wieder und ein paar verhaltene Freudenschreie begleiteten die Schüler, während sie ebenfalls aus dem Kerker drängten. Ich sah Sjina an. „Krank? Professor Snape war noch nie krank! Vorgestern war er noch völlig gesund!" „Wer weiß?", meinte Sjina achselzuckend. „Du glaubst doch nicht, Dumbledore würde uns anlügen!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie fast alle hatte ich großen Respekt vor unserem Schulleiter und ich vertaute ihm bedingungslos. Aber dennoch... „Vielleicht hat Professor Dumbledore seine Gründe...", murmelte ich. „Vielleicht sollen wir nicht wissen, warum Professor Snape wirklich fehlt..." Sjina sah mich unüberzeugt an. „Was denn bitte soll Snape passiert sein? Ist er vielleicht mit einer Schülerin durchgebrannt und ein Skandal soll durch diese Notlüge verhindert werden?" Ich starrte sie sauer an. „Ha, ha, ha! Unheimlich witzig!" „Ach komm, jetzt sieh es doch nicht immer so pessimistisch! Warum sollte Snape nicht einmal in seinem Leben auch mal krank sein? Er kocht sich jetzt selbst ein feines Medizinsüppchen und morgen ist er wieder fit!" Ich nickte. Vielleicht hatte Sjina Recht. Aber mein Herz sagte mir etwas anderes.

Hatte Professor Snapes Fehlen etwas mit den vermummten Gestalten zu tun, die ich in der Nacht am Verbotenen Wald gesehen hatte?

Sjina und ich gingen in den oberen Teil des Schlosses. Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch am Fenster und machten uns an die Hausaufgaben, die wir für morgen aufhatten. Ich starrte durch das Fenster zum Verbotenen Wald. Keine Gestalten, keine Schlangenmonster. Ich fixierte weiter die Bäume und rechnete schon fast damit, dass jeden Augenblick ein Einhorn aus dem Wald marschieren und mir dämlich zuwinken würde. Und es kam wirklich etwas zwischen den Bäumen hervor.

Mir entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	15. Kapitel Monster

_Anmerkung: Ich sitze jetzt vor meinem fünften HP-Band auf Deutsch und lache mich tot. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen... Ich hatte die Mitternachtslieferung bestellt und trotzdem ist er erst jetzt (11:16) gekommen. Das sind fast zwölf Stunden zu spät. Und ich hatte ihn früh genug bestellt! Menno! Wat soll's, ich hätte ihn nachts sowieso einfach nur in Empfang genommen und wär' dann wieder schlafen gegangen. Aber allein die Vorstellung, meine gesamte Familie aus dem Bett zu schmeißen war so schön gewesen... Na ja, macht ja nix. _

_So, jetzt sind ein paar Tage später, ich musste etappenweise schreiben. Das da oben ist selbstverständlich eine Woche her. _

_Und heute (am 17. November) vollende ich dieses Kapitel. **Heute ist übrigens der Tag der uneingeschränkten Blödheit**. Also ein unvergleichlich wichtiger Feiertag für mich. Hurrah! _

---

Tsumi: Schreibblockaden sind immer nur vorübergehend. Ich heiße ja nicht J.K.R.! Zu einem Jahr Verspätung wird es bei mir wohl nie kommen... knuddel

Seepferd-Chan (Lisenganter): Wuahahahaaa! Ich liebe Cliffhanger!

Tomsgirl: Danke! umdreh und im Kreis hüpf HURRAH!

Besserweiss: Ich hab dich lieb! Ich war völlig baff, als ich die ganzen Reviews gesehen hab! Und ich hab mit kringelig gelacht. Weiter so! Tee und Kekse reich Apropos Fön und Löwenmähne... Hua, sprich mich niemals auf meine Haare an...

Sherry: Ich freu mich so! Neue Leser! umarm Danke!

Siver: Juchu! Danke!

Lehujia: Danke für die Bemühungen... Hättest aber auch anonym reviewen können... Aber trotzdem DANKEEEEEEE!

white rose4: Ich mach ja weiter, ich mach ja weiter! Bin ja schon fertig! Guck:

---

**15. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Lisenganter und Besserweiss!_

Sjina starrte mich an. „Was ist los?" Ich sprang auf und rannte vor das Fenster. Sjina folgte meinem Blick und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, mein Gott!"

„Sjina, lauf zu Professor Dumbledore!", sagte ich, ohne meine Augen abzuwenden. „Los, mach schnell!" Ich fixierte den Waldrand. Ich durfte es nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Mein Schrei war von den anderen in der Nähe nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Die ersten blickten durch das Fenster und schon war sie geschaffen: Eine herrliche Massenpanik. Alle schrieen durcheinander und stürmten wie wild an die Scheibe. Bevor das Getöse tumultartige Zustände annehmen konnte, gebot eine mächtige Stimme sofortige Ruhe.

Professor Dumbledore. Das war schneller gegangen, als ich erwartet hatte. Er sah mit ernstem Blick nach draußen und runzelte die Stirn. Hinter ihm kam Sjina hervor und lief auf mich zu. „Ich hab ihn auf dem Gang getroffen und er ist sofort mitgekommen", sagte sie, den Blick auf den Wald gerichtet. Professor McGonagall erschien an der Seite unseres Schulleiters. „Was ist hier- Oh, mein Gott!" Sie stockte mitten im Satz.

„Minerva, benachrichtigen sie das Kollegium", sagte Professor Dumbledore ruhig. „Wir versammeln uns vor dem Schlosstor. Die Schüler begeben sich unverzüglich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Auch gewisse Herren Potter, Weasley und die Dame Granger. Keiner der Schüler verlässt sein Haus." Professor McGonagall nickte und eilte davon. Professor Dumbledore wand sich an uns. „Jeder von euch geht in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Bewegt euch nicht aus der Sicherheit eures Hauses heraus. Wer nicht hört, wird schonungslos von der Schule verwiesen. Die Situation ist ernst und vielleicht sehr gefährlich. Tut mir leid."

Keiner wagte, etwas zu sagen. Sjina und ich gingen schweigend in die Kerker hinunter. _–„Auch gewisse Herren Potter, Weasley und die Dame Granger"- _Ich wusste sehr wohl, dass Professor Dumbledore seine Gründe hatte, sie speziell hervor zu heben. Und ich hoffte inständig, dass sie sich wirklich nicht einmischen würden. Wenn schon jemand deswegen von der Schule fliegen sollte, dann nur ich.

Kurz vor der Geheimtür, die in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum führte, blieb ich stehen und ließ die anderen Schüler vorausgehen. Verwirrt hielt auch Sjina inne. „Was ist?"

Die Schüler verschwanden durch das Loch in der Mauer und ich flitzte um die Ecke, um mich vor den Slytherins, die noch aus den anderen Klassenzimmern kommen würden, zu verstecken. Sjina folgte mir verwirrt. „Was hast du vor, Zaretha?"

„Ich gehe Snape suchen", erwiderte ich schlicht.

„Spinnst du? Wir fliegen von der Schule!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur ich fliege von der Schule. Du gehst in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Wie bitte? Ich lasse dich doch nicht allein gehen! Wenn überhaupt, dann komme ich selbstverständlich mit! Wir sind doch Freundinnen!"

Ich fasste Sjina an den Schultern. „Ich will dich nicht gefährden. Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und geh. Bitte, Sjina. Ich werde mich schon nicht erwischen lassen. Sjina, wir bleiben immer Freundinnen, auch wenn du dich nicht wegen mir aus Hogwarts werfen lässt."

Sjina senkte den Kopf. Dann umarmte sie mich. „Zaretha, versprich mir, dass du als Schülerin Hogwarts zurückkommst! Und bitte, geh nicht in den Verbotenen Wald rein!" Ich lächelte. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich meinen Abschluss auf dieser Schule mit dir zusammen absolvieren werde. Mach dir keine Sorgen!" „Viel Glück!" Sjina drehte sich um und lief zur Tür vom Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. „Danke", flüsterte ich unhörbar und huschte durch die Gänge davon.

Ich schlich mich durch die leeren Flure Hogwarts. Was dachte ich mir eigentlich dabei? Das war doch verrückt! Ich hatte doch nicht einmal die Spur eines Plans! Ein Geräusch ließ mich zusammenzucken. War das schon das Ende meiner Exkursion? „Hey! Zaretha!" Jemand rief mich im Flüsterton. Fieberhaft sah ich mich um. Ein paar Meter von mir entfernt winkte mir ein Arm rudernd zu. Der Arm schwebte in der Luft herum. Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. Ein schwebender Arm, der mit mir sprach? Und woher wusste ein Arm meinen Namen? „Komm hier her! Wir sind's!" Die Stimme des Arms kam mir bekannt vor. „Hermine?" „Psst!", sagte der Arm. Er schwebte auf mich zu. „Wir benutzen einen Tarnumhang. Komm, du passt auch noch drunter!" Ich sah kurz Hermines Umrisse, bevor Stoff über mich fiel und ich mich selbst nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Wer ist ´Wir´?", wisperte ich und bewegte fasziniert meinen unsichtbaren Arm. „Na, wir! Hermine, Harry und Ron!", hörte ich Hermine sagen. „Yup", meldete sich Ron. „Harry und ich sind auch da." „Was habt ihr vor?", fragte ich. „Na, wahrscheinlich dasselbe, wie du! Wir gehen raus!", sagte Harry. Das hätte ich mir denken können. Natürlich würden sich die drei nicht raushalten, wenn an Hogwarts etwas passierte. Wo zum Teufel sie diesen Tarnumhang her hatten, wollte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Vorsichtig tappten wir, auf Gleichschritt bedacht, zum Schlosstor. Hinter uns kam keuchend Professor Trelawney heran gewuselt. Wir schlüpften mit ihr durch das Tor.

„Verzeihung, ich musste noch die Kerzen löschen, mein Zimmer brennt so leicht!", schnaufte Professor Trelawney entschuldigend. Alle Lehrer waren schon versammelt. Mit einem letzten Funken Hoffnung sah ich mich um, doch Professor Snape war nicht da. Professor Dumbledore ergriff das Wort. „Rubeus, Minerva, sie kommen mit mir zum Waldrand. Die anderen sehen sich auf dem Gelände um, ob noch mehr Spinnen den Wald verlassen haben. Wenn ja, geben sie mir sofort Bescheid." Ich hörte ein ersticktes Keuchen von Ron. Auch mir wurde komisch zumute. Bei dem Gedanken, dass noch mehr solcher Riesenspinnen hier ihr Unwesen trieben, lief es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter. Das Vieh, das ich am Waldrand gesehen hatte, war bestimmt drei Meter groß gewesen. Gab es womöglich noch größere? Und rannten die hier frei über die Wiesen?

Die Lehrer schwärmten auseinander, nur Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Hagrid blieben zurück. „Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger!" Wir schreckten zusammen. Professor Dumbledore sprach in die Leere, die aus uns bestand: „Es ist uns klar, dass sie drei trotz Ermahnung dennoch anwesend sind. Legen sie den Umhang ab." Wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte mein Inneres. Vorbei. Aus und vorbei. Sie würden uns von Hogwarts schmeißen. Hermine stieß mich an. „Du bleibst drunter!", hauchte sie. „Sie wissen nicht, dass du auch da bist. Wir fliegen schon nicht von der Schule! Du musst an unserer Stelle gehen! Für uns ist die Aktion gelaufen!" Harry, Ron und Hermine warfen den Umhang von sich und gingen mit gesenkten Köpfen zu Professor Dumbledore hinüber. „Kein Grund, Reue vorzuschützen. Noch werfe ich sie nicht von der Schule. Denn sie bekommen jetzt eine ganz besondere, persönliche Aufgabe. Sie werden in Professor Hagrids Hütte auf dessen Hund aufpassen. Selbstverständlich bei verschlossener Tür und ohne Zauberstäbe. Sollten sie von irgendjemandem außerhalb der Hütte gesehen werden, bevor ich ihnen dazu die Erlaubnis erteile, dann werde ich dazu gezwungen sein, sie von Hogwarts zu verweisen." Hermine, Harry und Ron nickten, doch ich sah deutlich den Unwillen in ihren Augen. Professor Dumbledore sperrte die drei also in die Wildhüter-Hütte und nahm ihre Zauberstäbe mit. Dann wand er sich an Professor Hagrid: „Rubeus, sie sagten, sie kennen diese Spinnen aus dem Wald?" „Jawohl", sagte Professor Hagrid. „Etwas muss sie aus ihrem Territorium vertrieben haben, denn sonst sind immer tief im Wald und verstecken sich!"

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Hagrid liefen los. Ich folgte ihnen. „Werden wir die Spinne ausschalten?", fragte Professor McGonagall an den Schulleiter gerichtet. „Bitte nicht!", rief Professor Hagrid flehend. „Sie hat sicher ihre Gründe, hier zu sein! Und sie hat doch noch niemanden angegriffen!" Professor McGonagall murmelte etwas von „Natürlich, es war ja auch noch keiner da, den sie angreifen konnte" und mir fiel ein, dass ich einem Treffen mit der Spinne lieber aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Meine Geschwindigkeit ließ also merklich nach, als ich den großen, achtbeinigen Schatten am Waldrand erspähte. Professor Hagrid sprintete voraus. „Borog! Ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner! Wir tun dir nichts!" Ich ging nur noch zögerlich näher heran, um zu hören, was gesprochen wurde. In einiger Entfernung blieben auch die Lehrer stehen.

Die Spinne klickte beunruhigt mit den Kiefern. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die langen behaarten Beine und der monströse Leib der Spinne erbebten ebenfalls. Ihre Augen waren schwarz, blank und gefährlich. „Ha-grid!", klickte die Spinne. Mir kamen fast die Tränen. Die Spinne konnte reden? Professor Hagrid und sie kannten sich mit Namen? Tranken sie ab und zu eine Tasse Kaffee zusammen?

Aber- musste mich das wirklich überraschen? Alle Schüler kannten Professor Hagrids seltsame Vorlieben für grauenhafte Monster...

„Ha-grid! Hilf – uns!", klickte die Spinne. „Im Wald ist kein Platz mehr, wo wir vor ihn-en si-cher sind! Sie ver-trei-ben uns!"

Professor Dumbledore trat einen Schritt auf Professor Hagrids kleinen Borog zu. „Was ist im Wald los? Was bedroht euch?" Die Spinne blickte wild um sich. „Sie! Die Schlang-en! Die Schlang-en!"

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	16. Kapitel Schlangen

_Anmerkung: So, ich bin überglücklich. Die Anzahl der Reviews hat tatsächlich die 100 überschritten. Ich danke euch tausendmal dafür! Ich liebe euch! Ich kann es kaum glauben. Übrigens widme ich der Person, die das 100. Review verfasst hat, das kommende Kapitel: Tsumi!_

_Ich wünsche allen meinen Lesern Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr, falls ich mich vorher nicht mehr melde! _

_Aus den weihnachtlichen Gründen, klausurtechnischen Gründen und krankheitsbedingten Gründen kommt dieses Kapitel so spät und so kurz herangeschlittert. Sorry!_

_ES LEBEN DIE TATENPANTEN!_

---

Lorette: ' Sorry, ich hab selbst keinen Messenger, aber ich würde ansonsten auch nix dagegen haben, in deiner Liste zu bleiben. Also, ich hatte schon vorgehabt, erst am Ende rauskommen zu lassen, dass dat Ding eine Spinne ist, da hast du nix verpasst. Das Mädel heißt übrigens Zaretha... Danke für die Komplimente! freu Ich dachte, das wäre eine Geschichte, die nur Snape-Fans gefallen würde... Wunderbar! Auch andere mögen's!

Seepferd-Chan: Aber, aber, Lisenganter! Nicht so bescheiden! (WUAHAHAHAHA) Lachtränen aus den Augen wisch Für meinen kleinen Lisenganter ist mir doch nichts gut genug! Also, Lisenganter, wie möchten Sie denn Ihre Boa Constrictor, medium oder gut durch? Ähh... Was wollte ich damit sagen? Ich glaube, nichts. Nimm's mir nicht übel, Lisenganter, aber ich bin nicht in der Lage- ... ähm... Ich hab jetzt voll und ganz vergessen, was ich sagen wollte. Also belassen wir es dabei, nicht wahr, Lisenganter? Dein Friedräg-chan

Besserweiss: (gesenkte Köpfe) Menno, die Aufregung ist doch wohl groß genug, dass Dumbledore so ein Detail nicht auffallen muss! Der ist alt und die Sehkraft lässt sicher auch nach! Und er wusste nur, dass sie da sind, weil er sich das gedacht hat, nicht weil er es gespürt hat (Aurenspüren gibt's bei mir nur in DBZ-Fictions...) Fliegenklatsche reich Für die Spinnen... Oder wär dir ne Bratpfanne lieber? Egal... Lolli geb und Vogelfutter für die Engel Ciao!

Slytherin-babe: Danke! Lieb von dir!

hi1810: Na ja, ich würde sagen, Dumbledore hat McGonagall eingeweiht, was den Tarnumhang betrifft. Außerdem hat sie sich sicher längst schon so was gedacht. Schließlich wütet Harry schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr mit seinem Umhang durch die Schule. Ich nehme doch schwer an, dass das der lieben Frau mal zu Denken gegeben haben sollte und sie deshalb darüber Bescheid wissen müsste. Dumbledore erzählt der doch eh irgendwann immer alles.

Tsumi: HURRAH! DU HAST DAS 100. REVIEW GESCHRIEBEN! knuddel DANKEEEE! Flauschige Spinnen... na ja, ob ich die unbedingt knuddeln wollen würde... Nee, da knuddel ich lieber meine Katze...

Quanik: Danke! Ich hoffe, dass dein Interesse nicht nachlässt!

---

**16. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Tsumi_

Ich brach fast zusammen und Professor McGonagall schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Spinnen, Schlangen und was noch? Wenn Borog das ernst meinte, dass er und seine Sippschaft eine solche Angst vor Schlagen hatte, dann wollte ich diese Schlangen gar nicht sehen. Die mussten doch einen Durchmesser von mindestens drei Metern haben. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Hagrid sahen sich wie in stillem Einverständnis an. „Borog, wie viele sind es? Wie viele Basilisken?", fragte Professor Hagrid. Die Riesenspinne zuckte bei dem Wort „Basilisken" merklich zusammen. Ich kramte in meinem Gedächtnis. Was war noch mal gleich Basilisk? Hatte ich das nicht schon mal irgendwo gelesen? Hatten wir das in der Schule schon gelernt? War das nicht eine Gewürzpflanze? Natürlich! Das Zeug passte doch so hervorragend zu Tomaten mit Mozzarella! Es sollte zwar Leute geben, die keine Tomaten mochten, aber deshalb lief man doch nicht vor einem Gewürz davon! Die Spinnen waren wohl überempfindlich. Ausgerechnet wegen so einem Blödsinn versetzte Borog die gesamte Schule in Aufregung? Und was hatte Mozzarella mit Schlangen zu tun?

Noch während ich nach Zusammenhängen zwischen Spinnen, Tomaten, Schlangen und Mozzarella suchte, legte Borog die Anzahl der im Wald versteckten Gewürzpflanzen auf eins fest. Der Rest war seinen Angaben nach kleiner und schwarz oder grün und schlängelte über den ganzen Waldboden in dem Territorium der Spinnen. Vollends verwirrt gab ich das Denken auf. Schlängelnde Tomaten, schwarzer Mozzarella... mir fehlte ganz offensichtlich eine tiefe Nase Schlaf. Ich wankte also schlicht hinter Professor McGonagall her, die losging, um die anderen Lehrer zu suchen.

Alle Lehrer versammelten sich am Waldrand. Borog stand schüchtern hinter Professor Hagrid und traute sich nicht, mit den Lehrern, die ihn alle entgeistert anstarrten, ein Wort zu wechseln. Professor Dumbledore gab Anweisungen. „Jemand muss das Zaubereiministerium benachrichtigen. Wir brauchen dringend Auroren hier. Da ist ein Basilisk im Wald. Die Schüler sind in Gefahr. Eine Gruppe von Freiwilligen soll mich in den Wald begleiten, damit der Basilisk ausfindig gemacht werden kann. Minerva, Trjintje, Rubeus, ich möchte sie bitten, auf jeden Fall mitzukommen." Professor McGonagall, Professor Hagrid und Professor Trjintje Huistra, unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, nickten. Professor Trelawney rannte zum Schloss, um das Zaubereiministerium zu konsultieren. Der Rest der Lehrer blieb am Waldrand stehen, während Professor Dumbledore, mit Professor McGonagall, Professor Hagrid, Professor Huistra und mir im Schlepptau, in die Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes eintrat. Gleichzeitig zündeten alle Lehrer die Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe mit einem synrchonen „Lumos!" an. Ich stolperte hinter ihnen her, was nicht einfach war, da die Schwärze des Waldes fast undurchdringlich war. Professor Hagrid ging voraus. Auch wenn wir nur ein Gewürzphantom jagten, war mir unheimlich zumute. Diesen verdammten Wald hatte ich niemals im Leben betreten wollen. Hier sollte es alles Mögliche an Getier geben. Mir reichten ja schon die Spinnen, doch außerdem sollten hier auch noch Werwölfe und andere Monster ihr Unwesen treiben. Wenn ich jetzt angefallen würde, könnte es Jahre dauern, bis man meine zerborstenen blanken Knochen finden würde...

Professor Dumbledore befahl den Lehrerinnen und Professor Hagrid daran zu denken, die Augen geschlossen zu halten, falls der Basilisk _(„du bist böse und eine tatenpante" - Das war Laura, die auf mir rumhacken will - „gar nicht du bist immer so gemein zu mir")_ auftauchen sollte. Ich dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, warum man vor Gewürzen die Augen verschließen sollte. Doch bevor ich zu einer Lösung kam, wusste ich, warum es wichtig war, die Schüler vor Grünzeug zu bewahren, denn dann stand das Grünzeug vor mir. Und schlagartig fiel mir ein, dass das Gewürz gar nicht Basilisk hieß.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_He, he, war das Kapitel jetzt dumm? Was soll's? Es ist schließlich Weihnachten! Da darf jeder alles tun, solange er alle dabei lieb hat! UND ICH HAB EUCH ALLE LIEB!_


	17. Kapitel Der Basilisk

_Anmerkung: Sorry, dass ich nicht so schnell die Fortsetzungen schaffen kann. Ich mache momentan mein Schulpraktikum. Meine Güte, dat is ja mal ermüdend! Ich arbeite im Krankenhaus und könnte jeden Augenblick einschlafen... Wuäääh... Nääh, wat bin ich mööd! Und letztes Wochenende hatte ich auch noch einen Aikido-Lehrgang und der war hart... Ich war anschließend so was von im Eimer... _

_Na ja, jedenfalls möchte ich nochmals betonen, dass ich nicht böswillig mit den Fortsetzungen so lange warte, sondern dass das ganz einfach daran liegt, dass ich entweder keine Zeit habe oder meine Augen nicht mehr aufkriege. Seid mir bitte nicht böse und hört deswegen nicht auf zu lesen! Ich hab euch alle sehr, sehr lieb, savvy?_

_ICH HAB BALD GEBURTSTAG! STELLT DEN PFLAUMWEIN KALT UND DEN MET HEISS! FÜLLT DEN SAKE IN DIE GÜRTELFLÄSCHCHEN UND ZÜNDET DEN ABSINTH AN! FRIED-CHAN WIRD AM 28.2. GANZE 17 JAHRE ALT! JUBEL! FREUDE! (Ihr müsst ja nicht wissen, dass ich mich gar nicht freue... Ich wäre lieber wieder beim 16. Geburtstag... Ich will nicht alt werden... heul) _

_Bitte schenkt mir eine eigene, einsame Insel in der Karibik mit Stand und Palmen und einem geheimen Rum-Depot... Und als Bonus dazu wäre ein privater Käpt'n Jack Sparrow nur für mich nicht schlecht... Und eine Nachfüllpackung Kajal... _

---

hi1810: Thanx! Tja, also ich persönlich mag ja gern die Mozzarella-Pizza mit den Basilisk-Blättchen oben drauf. Dumbledore mag die wohl nicht... Vielleicht mag er keinen Käse.

Riddle-Gin-Riddle: Der Ausdruck: "du bist böse und eine tatenpante" "gar nicht du bist immer so gemein zu mir" wird nun an dieser Stelle erklärt: Meine Freundin Laura war bei mir und saß neben mir, während ich die letzten Zeilen des 16.Kapitels schrieb. Sie hat mal ziemlich lange voller Überzeugung von ihrer „Tatenpante" erzählt, bis ihr endlich auffiel, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit versprach. Also habe ich sie damit geärgert und daraufhin meinte sie, sich rächen zu müssen. Deshalb tippte sie oben genannte „Beschimpfungen" zwischen die Zeilen des Kapitels und ich hab das einfach mal drin gelassen. Außerdem bin ich ein Fan von den Tatenpanten. Ist das eine gute Erklärung?

B-Schwestern: Danke, ihr... ähhh... beiden? Ich nehme doch mal an, dass ich zu zweit seid? Also, ich hab das jetzt mal so verstanden.

chelle: Hey, die Großen haben immer einen Hang zur Schüchternheit! Ich bin auch sehr schüchtern! Jawohl! Danke, dass du dich dazu entschlossen hast, zu reviewen! freu

Tsumi: Sorry... Ich entschuldige mich wirklich dauernd bei dir, kann das sein? ... Tja... Hab schon wieder über einen Monat gebraucht... Und dann ist dieses Kapitel auch wieder so kurz. Verzeih mir, Schnuffi!

suffer: Yup, sie dachte an Basilikum. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich allerdings denselben Gedankengang wie sie gehabt... '

Cessilie: Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich weiß schon, dass es nicht gut ist, so lange mit der Fortsetzung zu warten. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht weiter schreiben WILL. Ich finde ganz einfach nicht die Zeit. Und ich schreibe ganz gerne ein Kapitel in einer Session, also nicht in mehreren Etappen, weil ich sonst leicht den Faden verliere. Meine Leser sind mir sehr wichtig, aber ich will sie auch nicht verwirren oder die Sprache noch mehr verhunzen, indem ich mich wiederhole und allzu viele Ungereimtheiten einbaue. Ich brauche nun mal Zeit.

L I S E N G A N T E R : Ja, wer reviewt hier denn nicht? Du darfst dreimal raten! Graah!

---

**17. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Dieses Kapitel wird sehr nobel und großartig dem gewidmet, der die Essenswagen im Krankenhaus erfunden hat. Irgendwann kriege ich dich und dann lösche ich dich und deine Nachkommenschaft gänzlich und unbarmherzig aus, savvy?_

Auf einer Lichtung lag der Basilisk. Er bemerkte unser Kommen sofort. Mit einem Schwanz, dessen Durchmesser etwa dem eines Turmes von Hogwarts entsprach (So erschien es mir jedenfalls), schlug die giftgrüne Riesenschlange auf den Boden und hob gereizt zischelnd den wulstigen Schädel. Langsam drehte sie den schweren Kopf neugierig den Eindringlingen, die zwanzig Meter von ihr entfernt standen, zu. Die vier Professoren hoben schützend ihre Arme vor die Augen. Ich tat es ihnen gleich. „Wie sollen wir den Basilisken bekämpfen, wenn wir nichts sehen können, fragte Professor Huistra ehrlich und nicht ohne ein nervöses Zittern in der Stimme, die einen holländischen Akzent hatte. „Nun", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Wir müssen wohl unserem Gefühl folgen."

Mir kam unwillkürlich ein Bild von Obi-Wan Kenobi in den Sinn... „Deine Augen können dich täuschen, Luke, lass dich von der Macht leiten..."

Aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Professor Huistra kein Lichtschwert hatte und Professor Dumbledore den Basilisken nicht mit einem Wink seiner Hand dazu bringen konnte, sich nur noch von Heu zu ernähren.

„Greift die Augen zuerst an", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

„Aber wir können doch nicht einmal sehen, wo die Augen sind!", jammerte Professor Huistra kläglich. Professor Hagrid verlor die Beherrschung. „Sie sind Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Haben sie denn keinerlei Kampferfahrung?", schnauzte er und sofort fuhr Professor McGonagall ihn an: „Hagrid! Nicht so laut! Der Basilisk hat uns noch nicht als Feinde identifiziert! Er scheint menschliche Gesellschaft gewohnt zu sein. Wir sollten ihn nicht aufhetzen, bevor wir..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Ein lautes Rascheln, das immer näher kam, ließ die Vermutung zu, dass der Basilisk bereits auf dem Wege auf uns zu war. „Er kommt!", schrie Professor Huistra entsetzt. Ich kniff die Augen fest zu und krallte mich an den nächstbesten Baum. Ich hörte, wie der Basilisk näher kam und Professor Dumbledore mit mächtiger Stimme donnerte: „VULNERAS!" Das gequälte Zischen der Schlange glich fast einem Schrei. „Zur Seite!", rief Professor Dumbledore. „Und Augen auf! (...Ich komme!)" „Ist er blind?", kreischte Professor Huistra und traute sich wohl nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, denn als ich durch einen kleinen Schlitz meiner Hände sah, rappelte sie sich gerade vom Waldboden auf, weil sie gestolpert war.

Die Augenhöhlen des Basilisken waren leer und blutig. „Professor Huistra, machen sie die Augen auf!", brüllte Professor Hagrid. „Ja, er ist blind!" „Und jetzt?", fragte Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore wich, für sein Alter überraschend behände, einem Schwanzhieb des Basilisken aus. „Jetzt müssen wir ihn mit panzerbrechenden Zaubern ausschalten. Seine Schuppen sind ziemlich stabil."

Ich zog mich hinter den nächsten Baum zurück.

Und ich wünschte mich nach Hause.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	18. Kapitel Einmischung

_Anmerkung: Soooaaa! Mein Konto is endlich freigeschaltet, ich kann wieder posten! Danke, danke! _

_Ich bin jetzt 17 lange Jahre alt. Tja, was soll man sagen? Da gibt's keinen Unterschied... Ich bin nur wieder ein Jahr älter und ich will weinen! Ich will in die Grundschule zurück! Damals war alles noch so lustig und einfach! Menno... „Grundschule für angehende Abiturienten"... Das wäre nicht schlecht! 2006 wird hoffentlich mein Jahrgang und ich würde bis dahin gern noch mal den guten kleinen Zahlenraum von 1-20 durchnehmen! Und Diktate schreiben! Haaach... _

---

Cessilie: Ha! Diesmal war es nicht meine Schuld! Mein Konto war gesperrt! Aber danke, dass du mich gelobt hast! strahl

Tsumi: Schnurzelschnäuzchen! Danke für die Torte! Ich hab gar nicht getrunken, an meinem Geburtstag. Na so was. Das ist ungewöhnlich und ich bin inzwischen selbst von mir überrascht. Na ja, der nächste Anlass kommt schon noch! Spätestens an meiner Graduierung, die demnächst von statten geht! Hurrah, ich werde 4.Kyu!

Fried-chan: Ich bin dein Fan!

whiterose4: Hey, ich konnte doch nichts dafür! heul

---

**18. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich dem Bart der Heidfresse, den Schnallen und der roten Uhr._

Versteckt hinter meinem neuen Freund, der großen Eiche, beobachtete ich den Basilisken, der schnuppernd und zischelnd nach den vier Lehrern suchte, die ihm die Augen genommen hatten. Professor Dumbledore hob den Zauberstab. „Gladius severius!" Ein greller, blauer Blitz zuckte dem Basilisken entgegen. Dieser wich instinktiv zur Seite, der Zauber streifte seinen schuppigen Körper und riss eine kleine Wunde, aus der dickflüssiges Blut quoll. Wütend schlug die Schlange mit dem Schwanz in die Richtung, aus der der Fluch gekommen war. Professor Dumbledore sprang zur Seite und Professor McGonagall feuerte eine silberne Kugel aus ihrem Zauberstab. Die Kugel traf den Basilisken am Kopf und ließ ihn taumeln. Sein Schwanzhieb, der auf Professor McGonagall gezielt war, traf. Sie wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, prallte hart auf dem Waldboden auf und rutschte durch das Laub, bis sie regungslos liegen blieb. „Minerva!", schrie Professor Huistra und stürzte zu ihr. „Professor McGonagall...", wisperte ich geschockt. Aus einer Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn strömte Blut über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie noch atmete. Professor Huistra kniete neben ihr und fühlte nach ihrem Herzschlag. Der Basilisk konnte das Blut riechen, das aus der Wunde rann. Grausam züngelnd schlängelte er auf die beiden Lehrerinnen zu. „Textura!", brüllte Professor Hagrid und der Basilisk schien kurz bewegungsunfähig zu sein. Professor Dumbledores Stimme war angsteinflößend, als er dröhnte: „FATIGO!" Ein Zittern durchfuhr die Schlange, sie keuchte und kippte zur Seite um. Die Erde erzitterte kurz, als sie aufschlug. Dann war es still.

„Trjintje, wie geht es Minerva?" Das Angsteinflößende in Professor Dumbledores Stimme war Besorgnis gewichen. „Sie lebt. Ich kann ihre Wunde verschließen", sagte Professor Huistra, nahm ihren Zauberstab, murmelte „Vales!" und ein roter Schimmer legte sich auf Professor McGonagalls Platzwunde. Die Blutung stoppte. Professor McGonagalls Augen zuckten.

Ich wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als ich sah, dass der Basilisk ebenfalls zuckte. Ein Aufschrei blieb mir im Halse stecken. „Professor!", wollte ich rufen, doch ich bekam nur ein heiseres Krächzen heraus. Professor Hagrid untersuchte die Umgebung nach weiteren Auffälligkeiten und die Professoren Dumbledore und Huistra knieten neben Professor McGonagall und bemerkten nicht, wie die Schlange sich langsam erhob. Ich realisierte, dass die Entfernung zu groß war und ich keine Zeit hatte, um zu ihnen hin zu laufen. Ich zog zitternd meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Ich musste die Schlange ablenken. Ich versuchte, mich an einen wirksamen Angriffszauber zu erinnern. Womit würde ich einen Basilisken beeindrucken können? Ich entschied mich für Nachahmung. Den Zauberstab anhebend wiederholte ich fiepend den Zauber, den ich bei Professor Dumbledore gesehen hatte: „G-Gladius severius!" Es hätte ein blauer Blitz entstehen sollen. Stattdessen schickte ich dem Basilisken ein luftschlangenähnliches Gebilde entgegen. Dennoch war der Rückstoß so gewaltig, dass ich nach hinten geworfen wurde und fast den Tarnumhang verlor. Überraschenderweise und wahrscheinlich mehr aus Glück traf meine Luftschlange den Basilisken knapp unter dem Kopf. Mit unvorhersehbarer Wucht fetzte mein Fluch eine tiefe Wunde in den Schuppenpanzer. Der Basilisk wirbelte zurück und drehte zornig den Kopf. Professor Huistra schrie auf. Ich schluckte. Die leeren Augen der Schlange starrten genau in meine Richtung. Schwankend kroch sie auf mich zu. Ich stolperte rückwärts, den Tarnumhang an mich klammernd. Der Basilisk zischte, wankte und dann krachte sein wuchtiger Schädel auf den Boden. Nach einem vergeblichen Versuch, sich wieder zu erheben, stieß er ein letztes Zischen aus und sank sichtlich in sich zusammen. Er war tot.

Entgeistert starrten Professor Dumbledore und Professor Huistra auf den toten Körper der Schlange. Keuchend trat Professor Hagrid auf die Lichtung. Professor Dumbledore sah ihn an. „Danke, Rubeus. Sie haben uns gerettet. Ich habe den Basilisken für tot gehalten und nicht bemerkt, dass er wieder aufstehen konnte." Professor Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war das nicht! Ich hab den Zauber nicht gesprochen!" „Was reden sie da?", warf Professor Huistra ein. „Wer soll es sonst gewesen sein?" Professor Hagrid sah sich um. „Harry? Harry, bist du da?" „Nein", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Das war bestimmt nicht Harry." „Potter hätte eher den Patronus-Zauber eingesetzt.", pflichtete Professor Huistra bei. „Hermine Granger kann es auch nicht gewesen sein, geschweige denn Ron Weasley." „Rubeus, prüfen sie trotzdem, ob die drei noch in ihrer Hütte eingesperrt sind.", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Trjintje, sie begleiten ihn bitte. Ich bringe Minerva zurück zum Schloss. Madame Pomfrey muss sich um sie kümmern. Sie bringen Harry, Hermine und Ron mit zur Schule zurück und wir treffen uns dann im Lehrerzimmer." Die beiden Lehrer nickten und liefen los. Professor Dumbledore ließ Professor McGonagall mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs schweben. Dann lauschte er konzentriert. Leise konnte man noch Professor Hagrids Schritte hören. Professor Dumbledore strich an den Bäumen am Rande der Lichtung vorbei. Ich wagte nicht, mich zu bewegen, aus Angst, er könne mich hören. Es war Glück, dass ich zurückgeschleudert worden war, denn ansonsten wäre er direkt in mich hineingelaufen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf, ließ Professor McGonagall hinter sich her fliegen, erleuchtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabs und verließ die Lichtung.

Ich musste mich selbst daran erinnern, dass ich ihm folgen musste, denn ich war noch völlig paralysiert. Ich bemühte mich, kaum Geräusche beim Gehen zu machen. Doch Professor Dumbledore war übervorsichtig. Immer wieder blieb er stehen, horchte und sah sich um. Ich blieb etwas zurück, damit er das Rascheln des Laubes unter meinen Füßen nicht hören konnte.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Knacken hinter mir. Erschrocken wand ich mich um und starrte umher. Die Dunkelheit war undurchdringlich, schemenhaft erkannte ich einige Silhouetten von Bäumen und Gesträuch. Nervös lauschte ich in die Finsternis. Nichts. Ich wollte mich umdrehen und Professor Dumbledore weiter folgen, doch das Licht seines Zauberstabs war nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich hatte ihn verloren. Panik erfüllte mich. Ich rannte vorwärts. Weit konnte er doch noch nicht sein! Angsterfüllt hielt ich nach einem Lichtschimmer Ausschau, doch je weiter ich lief, desto klarer wurde mir, dass ich mich verlaufen hatte. Verlaufen im Verbotenen Wald.

Ich traute mich nicht, meinen Zauberstab zum Leuchten zu bringen, aus Angst, jemand oder etwas könnte mich so noch besser orten, als ohnehin schon. Ich arbeitete mich vorwärts, fiel über Wurzeln, Gestrüpp und Löcher, rappelte mich auf, ging weiter. Als ich zum zwanzigsten Mal über einen Ast gestolpert war, hörte ich wieder ein Geräusch. Voll Schrecken blieb ich liegen und hielt den Atem an. Das Geräusch näherte sich mir. Ein Schatten, noch dunkler als die mich umgebende Finsternis, trat hinter einem Baum hervor und blieb über mir stehen. Ich erkannte die Umrisse einer großen Gestalt.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen schnappte ich nach Luft, als noch ein Schemen aus der Dunkelheit erschien. Der eine bemerkte den anderen und machte eine winkende Handbewegung.

„Ich habe einen gefunden!"

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	19. Kapitel Diener des Dunklen Lords

_Anmerkung: Hohoho! Da bin ich! Im Angesicht der nahenden Ferien sogar halbwegs frohgemut! Ich warte sehnsüchtig darauf, dass meine Schafe endlich lammen. Juppie! Lämmer! Lämmer! Juppie! Ich will BLUBBEL! Ich liebe Blubbel!_

---

Tsumi: Hui! Gucke! Ganz schnell! Jawoll! Gewonnen!

Seepferd-Chan (Lisenganter): Jodeldodelduu! Hey, Professor Trjintje Huistra ist von mir sehr doll gemocht! Das merkt man nur noch nicht... Hhm... hab sie wohl doch zu negativ dargestellt! Mist! Luke, ich bin dein Vater!

achtzehnzehn (hi1810): Du lebst noch! Hurrah! Ich hatte dich schon abgeschrieben, nachdem du dich so lange gar nicht gemeldet hattest! Schreib doch noch mal, ja? Wie geht es dir? Ach und zum Review: 1. Wat hamse dir angetan? 2. Nöö, net wirklich... war trotzdem lustig... 3. Eine Kämpferin für Recht und Ordnung! Hurrah... Thanx, und macht doch nix, hab nur deine Kommentare vermisst!

---

**19. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel dem Nauuufs und zwar mit Popcorn in der Faust! Und... lass mal sehen... ach, ja! Und Micha!_

„Er hat sich unsichtbar gemacht", sagte der große Schatten vor mir und der zweite trat neben ihn. „Mir kam es vor, als sähe ich insgesamt acht Beine.

„Töte ihn!", sagte der zweite Schatten.

„Das können wir nicht einfach machen, Bane!", erwiderte der erste.

„Wieso nicht, Firenze? Sie haben auch schon welche von uns getötet! Denk an Parn!"

„Willst du immer Böses mit Bösem vergelten, Bane?"

„In diesem Falle schon."

„Wir sind keine Barbaren! Lass sich nicht auf das Niveau von diesen Menschen herab!"

Bane machte ein schnaubendes Geräusch. „Menschen! Dumme, selbstzerstörerische und gewalttätige Wesen! Nur der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist ein Mensch, der das Recht hat, zu leben!"

„Red keinen Unsinn, Bane! Der Wildhüter ist immer freundlich und der junge Potter ist ein sehr netter Junge! Du kannst nicht alle Menschen verurteilen! Wir sollten diesen Diener des Dunklen Lords an die Menschen ausliefern."

„Erst sehe ich mir diesen Mörder an!", knurrte Bane und riss mir den Tarnumhang weg.

„Das ist ein Schüler!", sagte Firenze. Bane packte mich und hievte mich so hoch, dass ich ein Stück über dem Boden schwebte. „Bist du ein Diener des Dunklen Lords oder ein Schüler? Sprich!", brüllte er mich an. Ich hatte gerade seinen Pferdekörper bemerkt und antwortete nicht sofort, da ich nun erst realisierte, dass die beiden Zentauren waren. „Antworte gefälligst!", schnauzte Bane und schüttelte mich. „Bist du ein Diener des Feindes?"

„Nei-hei-ei-ei-ein!", brachte ich hervor und konnte noch hinzufügen: „I-hich bi-hin eine Schüleri-hin vo-hon Ho-hogwarts!"

„Beweise es!", befahl Bane.

„Wi-hie de-henn?", jaulte ich.

Firenze fuhr dazwischen: „Bane, jetzt hör doch endlich auf, sie zu schütteln!" Bane ließ mich fallen. „Schau doch, Bane, sie trägt das Schulwappen.", sagte Firenze. Bane brummte. „Na schön. Dann können wir ja wieder gehen." Er warf mir den Tarnumhang zu (jedenfalls traf er mich am Kopf). „Ich bringe sie aus dem Wald heraus. Sie hat sich sicher verlaufen.", sagte Firenze. „Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich verachte dein Verhalten. Aber es soll mir egal sein." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Bane geräuschlos in der Finsternis.

Firenze half mir auf die Beine. „Komm, ich begleite dich an den Waldrand. Diese Wälder sind gefährlich. Du solltest nicht allein hier herumlaufen." Er schüttelte mir die Hand. „Ich bin Firenze." „Ich heiße Zaretha.", antwortete ich automatisch.

„Ich werde zwar von Bane wieder unrühmlich gerügt werden, doch ich werde dich trotzdem auf meinem Rücken tragen. Komm, steig auf."

Schüchtern tastete ich in der Dunkelheit umher und konnte mich schließlich auf seinen Pferderücken schwingen. „Danke!", sagte ich. „Ich habe noch nie einen Zentauren getroffen. Sie sind sehr nett zu mir, Herr Firenze. Sie brauchen mich aber nur soweit zu bringen, bis ich den Weg allein finden kann." „Du bist sehr höflich, Mädchen. Aber warum soll ich dich nicht weiter bringen? Das muss doch einen anderen Grund als nur Höflichkeit haben!", sagte Firenze und begann, schnellen Schrittes durch das Unterholz zu schreiten. „Na ja, ich... ähh, ich darf nicht gesehen werden.", gab ich zu. Firenze lachte kurz. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Du bekommst sicher Ärger, wenn du im Verbotenen Wald erwischt wirst." „Ja", sagte ich. „Was hast du denn im Wald getrieben? Es ist momentan noch gefährlicher als sonst!" Ich zögerte. Sollte ich ihm von dem Basilisken erzählen? Er war doch ein Bewohner dieses Waldes... Hatte er dann nicht längst davon gewusst? „Ich bin meinen Lehrern in den Wald gefolgt. Sie haben einen Basilisken erlegt. Danach habe ich sie verloren.", sagte ich schließlich. „So, so."

„Was dachten sie, wer ich bin, als sie mich gefunden haben? Wieso ein Diener des Dunklen Lords?", fragte ich. Firenze antwortete nicht gleich. „Todesser. Wir haben nach Todessern gesucht. Nach Dienern von Lord Voldemort.", sagte er schließlich.

Ich zuckte bei „Lord Voldemort" zusammen. „Todesser? Hier im Wald?" „Ja, sie haben irgendwo eine Art Lager errichtet. Sie überziehen unseren Wald mit Schwärze und Grauen. Warum bist du deinen Lehrern in den Wald gefolgt?", fragte er, bevor ich weiter fragen konnte. Ich wurde rot, doch das konnte Firenze nicht sehen. „Also... um ehrlich zu sein... Ich wollte nach Professor Snape suchen. Ich glaube, dass ihm etwas passiert ist." „Und du glaubst, er sei hier im Wald?" „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht... ..."

„Du suchst also deinen Lehrer." „Ja." „Kennst du den jungen Potter?" „Häh?" „Kennst du Harry Potter?" „Ja... Wieso?" „Er ist ein guter Junge. Du bist ein gutes Mädchen. Du solltest ihm helfen. Es kommen schwere Zeiten auf ihn zu." „Woher wissen sie das?" „Wir Zentauren lesen in den Sternen. Sie erzählen uns, was kommen wird." „Wirklich? Und warum sollte ich ihm helfen können? Hermine Granger ist eine geniale Hexe! Sie kann ihm sicherlich um einiges besser helfen!" Firenze lachte wieder. „Der junge Potter hat viele großartige Freunde, die ihm helfen. Und du solltest dazu gehören." „Warum?" „Darum!" „Aha."

Es wurde heller um uns herum. Ich konnte erkennen, dass Firenze weißblondes Haar und den Körper eines Palominos hatte. „Gibt es viele Zentauren hier im Wald?", fragte ich. „Einige.", sagte Firenze. „Aber in der Regel gehen wir den Menschen aus dem Weg. Sie finden uns meist seltsam, wegen unserer Vorliebe für die Sterne. Nun, das ist wohl nicht zu ändern." Er blieb stehen. „Dort hinten ist der Waldrand. Kannst du ihn sehen, Mädchen?" Ich konnte ihn sehen. Licht. Endlich. Ich rutschte von Firenzes Rücken hinunter. „Vielen, vielen Dank, Herr Firenze.", sagte ich. „Gern geschehen.", sagte Firenze. Ich wollte gehen, doch der Zentaur fasste mich am Arm und hielt mich zurück. Mit seinen saphirblauen Augen sah er mich an. „Mädchen! Zaretha! Pass auf dich auf! Sei stark!" Bevor ich fragen konnte, warum ich stark sein sollte, riss er mich an sich und umarmte mich. Verdattert stand ich da, als er einen Schritt von mir zurückging. „Geh jetzt. Dein Schicksal wartet auf dich." „Ähh... ja... ..." Ich wand mich langsam um. „Auf Wiedersehen..."

Firenze nickte. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Du wirst von mir hören." Ich warf mir den Tarnumhang über und ging auf den Waldrand zu.

Das Sonnenlicht blendete mich, als ich aus dem Verbotenen Wald heraustrat. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren leer. Keine Spinnen, keine Lehrer, keine Schlangen. Ich lief hinauf zum Schlosseingang. Vorsichtig schob ich mich durch die Tore und huschte in die Kerker hinunter. Ich hoffte inständig, dass meine Abwesenheit nicht aufgefallen war. Ich nahm den Tarnumhang ab und knüllte ihn so zusammen, dass er in meine Tasche passte. Dann betrat ich den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das gesamte Haus von Slytherin und Professor McGonagall starrten mir entgegen. Professor McGonagall sah wieder überraschend fit aus. „Zaretha Tekana!", entfuhr sie sich. „Wo sind sie gewesen?" Wie gelähmt stand ich im Eingang. „Wo sind sie gewesen?", wiederholte Professor McGonagall scharf.

„Äh... auf dem Klo...!", stotterte ich verzweifelt.

„Drei Stunden lang?"

„Ähh..."

Professor McGonagall schritt auf mich zu. „Sie kommen mit. Der Schulleiter hat mit ihnen zu reden." Sie packte meinen Arm und schleifte mich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	20. Kapitel Rauswurf

_Anmerkung: Ich telefoniere momentan mit Sarah. Ich war gestern (Sarah sagt: „auf einem HIM-Konzert, buabuabua..." Sie scheint tatsächlich eifersüchtig zu sein.) auf einem HIM-Konzert und es war überragend. Es sollte wirklich mehr Männer wie Ville Valo geben. Hurrah! Hurrah! Immerhin ist Ville fast so schön wie Tom! Wenn jemand einen Einwand hat, sollte er den besser für sich behalten... knurrend um mich blick Wagt es nicht, Ville zu beleidigen! Und ich finde, dass ihm der neue Jack-Sparrow-Bart steht! Jawohl! Ach ja:_

_Die Hymne für die Anti-Anti-Raucherkampagne: „Join Me in Death"! Ville ist ja so ein Scherzkeks! Hohoho! Die letzten Worte von Sarah am Telefon: „Denk immer an Iron-brue." Das habe ich nicht verstanden. Wer kann es mir erklären? Na ja. Ich fahre in den Ferien nach England, was heißt, dass ich, bis ich zurück bin, natürlich nicht fortsetzen kann. Yooo... Also wundert euch nicht und denkt nicht, ich hätte euch vergessen! Ich bin wieder da (also jetzt schreibtechnisch), sobald es möglich ist! Aber erst, wenn ich ein paar mehr Reviews kriege, sonst weine ich und dann tu ich nicht weiterschreiben! Pöh!_

_Dieses Kapitel wird sich sehr kurz halten, weil ich eigentlich gar nicht die Zeit habe, zu schreiben. (Aber für euch tu ich das halt...) ' Und denkt daran: Love's the funeral of hearts! World was on fire and no one could save me but you! Nobody loves no one!_

---

achtzehnzehn: Ouh, mein Alter! Guter Tipp! Tja, Übergnade bei Dumbledore ist ja schon ziemlich wahrscheinlich... Zumindest, wenn es um Harry geht! Aber um den geht es ja nicht! Hähähä! Dämmerung? Wo? Hä? Es dämmert nicht und Schluss! Is doch egal! Sie war drei Stunden im Wald, weil sie sich halt verlaufen hat!

Tsumi: Unglaubwürdig, so ein Marathon-Klobesuch, oder? Na ja, wie auch immer!

---

**20. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Auch wenn es nur unwürdig kurz ist, widme ich dieses Kapitel Ville Valo!_

Professor McGonagall führte mich durch Hogwarts, von dem ich gedanklich schon Abschied nahm. Vor einem seltsamen Gargoyle blieb sie schließlich stehen. „Tomatenmus!", schnauzte sie ihn an und er sprang zur Seite. Die Wand hinter ihm wich zu beiden Seiten und gab eine Wendeltreppe frei. Als wir die Treppe betraten, wand sie sich wie eine Rolltreppe nach oben, bis wir vor einer Eichentür standen. Professor McGonagall klopfte mit dem bronzenen Geier-Türklopfer und die Tür öffnete sich. Wir traten ein. Professor Dumbledores Büro war ein runder Raum mir vielen Geräten und Bildern. Doch das war mir momentan ziemlich gleichgültig. Hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch saß Professor Dumbledore. Ernst sah er erst mich, dann Professor McGonagall an. „Hat Miss Tekana das Schulgebäude verlassen?", fragte er. Professor McGonagall nickte. „Es sieht ganz danach aus." Professor Dumbledore sah mir in die Augen. „Haben sie das Schulgebäude verlassen, obwohl es ausdrücklich verboten war? Sagen sie bitte die Wahrheit, Miss Tekana." Durchdringend durchschauten mich seine blauen Augen und ich wusste, dass er keinen Sinn machen würde, ihn anzulügen. „Ja", sagte ich leise. Der Schulleiter seufzte. „Warum haben sie das getan?" Mein Blick begann zu flackern. Ich konnte ihm unmöglich sagen, dass ich nach Professor Snape hatte suchen wollen. „Ich...ich...ich weiß nicht."

Professor Dumbledore tauschte einen Blick mit Professor McGonagall. „Sind sie in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen?" Ich schwieg.

Professor Dumbledore faltete die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch und sah mich wieder an. War es Enttäuschung, was sich in seinen Augen spiegelte? Besorgnis? Ärger? Mitleid? Ich konnte es nicht erkennen. „Es ist sehr schade und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Ich muss sie von Hogwarts verweisen, Miss Tekana."

Obwohl ich es doch erwartet hatte, traf es mich wie ein Schlag vor den Kopf. Ich war aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen worden.

Der Phönix, der neben Professor Dumbledores Pult auf einer Stange saß, sah mich genau so seltsam an, wie Professor Dumbledore selbst. Professor McGonagall senkte den Kopf. „Kommen sie, Miss Tekana. Sie müssen ihre Sachen packen. Noch heute werden sie nach Hause geschickt."

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	21. Kapitel Abschied von Hogwarts

_Anmerkung: _

_Unter dem Meer_

_Tod bitterer Tod_

_Tod bitterer Tod_

_Du Räuber nahmst die Liebe mir_

_Und lässt mich leiden fern von ihr_

_Tod bitterer Tod_

_Hast du lebend ihn gehasst_

_Nun bist du satt von diesem Bissen_

_Werd ohne Liebe leben müssen_

_Du schleichst so lautlos wie ein Tier_

_Welcher Fluch treibt dich zu mir_

_Doch über den Wolken _

_Und unter dem Meer_

_Hinter all deinen Sünden _

_Werd ich dich finden_

_Doch über den Wolken _

_Und unter dem Meer_

_In deinem Heim_

_Wirst du nicht sicher sein_

_Tod grausamer Tod_

_Tod grausamer Tod_

_Zwei waren wir- doch nur ein Herz_

_Wir teilten Liebe, wir teilten Schmerz_

_Tod grausamer Tod_

_Mich erdrückt die Tränenlast_

_Bis zum Ende wird ich ihn suchen_

_Bis zum Ende wird ich dich verfluchen_

_Du schleichst so lautlos wie ein Tier_

_Welcher Fluch treibt dich zu mir_

_Du bist zwar satt von diesem Bissen_

_Doch wirst mein Leid bald teilen müssen_

_-In Extremo (leicht abgeändert)-_

---

Mausi-chan: Hurrah, HIM-Fan! Ja, ganz viel Snape... Dumm, dass der seit ein paar Kapiteln nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist... Ich kann es selbst kaum aushalten... Snape, wo bist du bloß?

Seepferd-Chan: Psst! Hey, nix verraten! Mann, bist du gemein, du, du Töterin! Gleich pack ich dich und dann würg ich dich und dann pack ich dich an den Haaren und schleuder dich weg! Und dann kannst du mal sehen, wo der Pfeffer bleibst, du Töterin! Harr, harr!

Berendis: Ja, sei schön brav! Dann wird die Macht mit dir sein! durch Atemmaske keuch Khiiiiiii khuuuuuuu!

achtzehnzehn: Das wär doch zu einfach! Menno!

Cessilie: Hhm, das mag sein, allerdings isses ja auch noch so, dass es in den Kapiteln nich so witzig zuging und das vielleicht daran lag... Oder eben daran, dass ich einfach SCHLECHT bin oder daran, dass IHR MICH JA IMMER HETZT! Menno... Ich hoffe, ich bessere mich wieder! Ich tu mich auch ganz doll anstrengen! Versprochen!

Tsumi: Schatz, du hast den Durchblick! Aber jetzt kann ich mir das ja abschminken, schließlich hast du es schon erkannt, was ich schreiben wollte gröööhl... Nee, hab mich weggeschmissen, is ne klasse Idee! Allein der Gedanke... Wöhöhöhö... Und da sie ja allein im Zug sind... Nee, das kann ich nich machen... Dann müsste ich ja das Rating höher machen... brüll

---

**21. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Für Tom. Und alle, die mir so sehr geholfen haben, seinen Tod zu verkraften. Ich liebe euch._

Mima (Das heißt „Prima"). Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war raus. Wie nannte man so was... Dumm gelaufen? Ich folgte Professor McGonagall... Moment... Professor? Für mich nicht mehr. Also folgte ich McGonagall in meinen... nein, in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Ich ging schweigend in den Schlafraum und warf meine Sachen in den Koffer, den ich das Schuljahr hindurch unter meinem Bett deponiert hatte. Sjina kam herein. Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. „Du bist wirklich rausgeflogen?" „Jup.", sagte ich so gleichgültig wie möglich. „Sorry. Hab mein Versprechen nicht gehalten. Schreib mir irgendwann mal." Sjina kniete sich neben mich. „Was wirst du jetzt machen?"

Ich sah sie an. „Was wohl? Ich fahre nach Hause und werde in einer Muggelschule angemeldet, nehme ich an." „Zaretha!" „Hm?" „Ich werde Dumbledore so lange nerven, bis er dich zurück lässt! Ich muss doch was machen können!" „Red keinen Unsinn", sagte ich. „Ich bin raus. Und Punkt. Ich denke nicht, dass sich was machen lässt."

„Ich versuch es trotzdem! Ich werde dich vermissen, Zaretha." „Ich dich auch." Sjina fiel mir um den Hals. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass mir Tränen über das ganze Gesicht liefen, und das schon seit geraumer Zeit.

Als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, erwarteten mich die Jungs aus der Quidditchmannschaft. In den Händen hielten sie meinen Nimbus 2001. Sie drückten ihn mir in den Arm. „Du darfst ihn behalten!", sagte Douglas mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Wie sollen wir nur ohne dich den Pokal bekommen?" „Ohh, danke, Jungs!", sagte ich und zwang mich zu einem dankbaren Lächeln. Ich sah Malfoy, der irgendwo in einer Ecke saß und so tat, als bekäme er von allem nichts mit. Der musste sich ja jetzt unheimlich freuen. Ich war jetzt schließlich weg von Fenster. McGonagall kam auf mich zu. „Da sind sie ja, Miss Tekana. Kommen sie, Professor Hagrid bringt sie zum Zug." Ich nickte und schleifte meinen Koffer zum Ausgang. Ich winkte zum Abschied noch einmal in die Runde der Slytherins und die Tür fiel hinter mir zu.

Hagrid nahm meinen Koffer und trug ihn auf seiner Schulter. Ich sah mir die Wände Hogwarts ein letztes Mal an, als ich an ihnen vorbeischritt. Ich fühlte mich wie auf einem Gang zur Exekution. „Darf ich meine Eule noch holen?", fragte ich. „Sicher", brummte Hagrid. „Lauf schnell, ich warte hier." Ich rannte also zum Eulenturm, um meine Eule Birgit zu holen. Der Käfig für ihn war schon letztes Jahr kaputt gegangen, deshalb reiste er seitdem nur noch auf meiner Schulter herum. In der Eulerei sah ich mich um. „Birgit?" Flatternd flog mir die nachtschwarze Eule ungebremst ins Gesicht. „Hey, Idiot! Raus aus meiner Nase!", motzte ich und Birgit schaffte es nach drei Anläufen tatsächlich, auf meiner Schulter zu landen. Ich lief zurück zu Hagrid. „Schönes Tier", sagte er, als er mich sah. „Wie heißt er denn?" „Birgit.", antwortete ich. „Birgit? Das ist ein Männchen!" „Ich weiß!", sagte ich. „Aber Birgit passt gut zu ihm!" „Äh… Aha."

Draußen vor dem Tor warf ich einen letzten Blick auf Hogwarts. Ich seufzte tief. Hagrid sah mich mitleidig an. „Tut mir echt leid. Ich weiß, wie hart das ist."

Ich sagte nichts. Er wusste ja nicht, dass ich gerade meine letzte Chance, Snape wieder zu sehen, verloren hatte. Während wir gingen fragte Hagrid schließlich: „Sag mal, bist du im Verbotenen Wald gewesen?" Ich stockte kurz. „Äähhh... Nööö...", log ich. Er blieb stehen, sah sich um und sprach leiser mit mir: „Ich bin zwar Lehrer, aber ich werde bestimmt nicht petzen! Ich bin selbst von Hogwarts geflogen, als ich jung war. Du kannst mir vertrauen." Seine schwarzen Augen sahen mich offen und treuherzig an. Birgit summte auf meiner Schulter leise vor sich hin. Er wiegte sich dabei sanft von einer Seite zur anderen. Ich erkannte die Melodie von „Come As You Are" (von Nirvana) in seinem Singsang. Ich fragte mich kurz, wo er das wohl gelernt haben mochte und konzentrierte mich dann wieder auf das zentrale Geschehen. „Na ja, also... Ich... Ja... Ja, ich bin im Verbotenen Wald gewesen.", brachte ich heraus. „Bist du uns gefolgt?", fragte Hagrid weiter. „Ähhh... Ja..." „Also hast du unseren Kampf beobachtet?" „Ja." „Und du hast dich eingemischt, um uns zu helfen?"

„..."

„Hast du?"

„..."

„Was ist jetzt? Hast du, oder hast du nicht?"

„... ... ... Ja, hab ich."

„Gut gemacht!" „Häh?" „Gut gemacht!" „Ah. Danke."

Wir kamen am Hogwarts Express an. Allerdings konnte man diesen Zug nur begrenzt Hogwarts Express nennen. Er hatte nur ein Abteil. Und das war offenbar für mich. Hagrid trug meinen Koffer hinein. Ich warf mich auf einen Sitz. Hagrid reichte mir die Hand zum Abschied und ging hinaus. Der Zug fuhr ab. „Wäähääähääää!", sagte ich, als Hogwarts langsam in der Ferne verschwand.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	22. Kapitel Panne

_Anmerkung: Jau! Ferien! Endlich! Sorry, dass ich so lange pausiert habe! Könnt ihr mir verzeihen? Nächste Woche geht's wieder in Urlaub nach Taizé! Dark Schneider, Dark Ameise, wir kommen! Diesmal begleitet mich Laura! Hurrah! _

_Falls ich in diesem Kapitel Fehler mit den Tageszeiten mache, seht einfach darüber hinweg, ja?_

---

schokokruemel: Danke!

Mausi-chan: Mein Lieblingslied von HIM? Schwierig! Hab viele! Dazu gehören auf jeden Fall „Wicked Game", „Join Me", „Gone With The Sin" und „The Beginning Of The End". Aber noch viel mehr.

Tsumi: Keks futter Hey, Moment mal! Du hast als letztes nicht geantwortet, jawohl! Njam, Schokokeks!

Sindarinwa: Danke für deine Ratschläge, ich werde sie mir zu Herzen nehmen, aber: Du meinst, ich solle die Gedanken der anderen beschreiben. Da gibt es ein gravierendes Problem: Ich schreibe in der ersten Person. Sofern diese nicht Gedanken lesen kann, ist es unmöglich, die Handlungsweisen und Gedanken der anderen zu erkennen. Ich kann nur beschreiben, was Zaretha selber denkt, fühlt, tut und sieht. Wenn ich Snapes Gedanken lüften würde, könnte ich mir die gesamte Fiction sparen. Denn dessen Gedanken sind es, die Zaretha und dem Leser verborgen sind und es auch sein müssen!

Zu der Länge der einzelnen Teile: Ich habe ganz einfach nicht die Zeit, so viel zu schreiben. Ich schreibe immer soweit, wie ich komme. Es geht ganz einfach nicht anders. Nicht böse sein...

LostSoul: Wenn du Snape gefunden hast, dann sag Bescheid, ja?

Nifilwen: Jetzt geht's weiter!

---

**22. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Timo. Timo, ich will doch Ferien!_

Die Landschaft zog am Zugfenster vorbei und ich sah resignierend im Halbschlaf hinaus. Bäume, Wiesen, Wiesen, Bäume... Ich seufzte. Wie sollte ich Snape je wiedersehen? Und wo war er? Würde Hermine mir Bescheid geben, wenn er wieder da sein würde? Ich hoffte, dass es ihm gut ging. Ein großer See kam weit in der Ferne in Sicht. Auf seiner Oberfläche spiegelte sich die untergehende Sonne. Ich schloss die Augen. Mit den Fingern zerzauste ich Birgits Federn.

Ich musste eingenickt sein, denn als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, stand der Zug neben dem See. Nichts rührte sich. Verwundert sah ich aus dem Fenster. Ich öffnete es und streckte meinen Kopf heraus. „Hallo?", rief ich, doch es kam keine Antwort. Ich stand auf. Was sollte das? Hatte der Zugführer eine Rauchpause eingelegt, war er pinkeln gegangen oder was? Ich öffnete die Zugtür. „Hallo?" Nichts. Ich ging vorne zur Lok und riskierte einen Blick in die Fahrerkabine. Es war niemand drin. Was sollte der Mist? Der Hogwarts Express konnte doch nicht einfach irgendwo in der Pampa anhalten und der Fahrer einfach weggehen! Kurzentschlossen setzte ich mich in die Fahrerkabine hinein, um zu warten. Der musste doch irgendwann zurückkommen.

Ich wartete. Eine Viertelstunde, eine halbe Stunde, eine Stunde. Ich fühlte mich veralbert. Dazu mischten sich langsam Gefühle der Besorgnis. Ging da etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu? War dem Fahrer etwas passiert? Was sollte ich tun? Ich wartete noch eine halbe Stunde, dann ging ich in mein Zugabteil zurück. Ich kramte in meinem Ranzen nach Zettel und Stift. Ich schrieb auf:

„Ich sitze mitten im Gelände fest. Der Zug fährt nicht mehr, seit mindestens anderthalb Stunden und es ist keiner mehr außer mir hier. Ich bin aufgewacht und da war schon keiner mehr da. Der Hogwarts Express steht jetzt neben einem großen See. Was ist los? Was soll ich tun? Zaretha Tekana"

Ich rollte die Notiz zusammen und band sie an Birgits Bein, der begeistert pfiff. „Birgit", sagte ich, „Bring diese Nachricht zu Dumbledore oder McGonagall nach Hogwarts! Schnell! Und mach ordentlich Stress!" Birgit quiekte zustimmend. Dann hüpfte er auf den Fensterrand und schwang sich in die Luft. Jetzt war ich völlig allein. Ich beobachtete Birgit, der bedenklich hin und her schwankte, bevor er seinen Rhythmus fand und mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen schnell davonflog. Ich kauerte mich in meinen Sitz. Draußen wurde es immer dunkler. Tür und Fenster hatte ich geschlossen. Die gespenstische Stille ließ mich erschaudern. Ich fragte mich, wie lange Birgit wohl bis nach Hogwarts brauchen würde und wie lange es dann wiederum dauern würde, bis jemand hier hinkäme. Was war das bloß für ein Tag! Ich begann, den Moment, als ich heute Morgen aufgestanden war, zu verfluchen. Wäre ich doch einfach im Bett geblieben! Ich starrte in die schwärzer werdende Dunkelheit draußen. Der See lag still und tiefblau und nach einiger Zeit war das Spiegelbild des Mondes in seinen kleinen Wellen zu sehen. Es war Vollmond. Unwillkürlich musste ich an Werwölfe denken und unmittelbar danach daran, dass ich allein hier, weit weg vom allerletzten Hintertupfinghausen, im Zug saß und nichts daran ändern konnte. Essen hatte ich auch keines. Nur eine Flasche Wasser.

Mit einem lauten Schrei knallte etwas gegen die Fensterscheibe. Hätte ich nicht Birgit an der Stimme erkannt, wäre ich wohl vor Schreck gestorben. Ich rannte raus und hob ihn vom Boden auf. Ich nahm ihn mit ins Abteil. Birgit sah mitgenommen aus. Und das lag nicht nur an seinem Sturzflug gegen das Fenster. Er war zerzaust und ich bemerkte, dass sein Fuß und sein rechter Flügel blutverklebt waren. Ich untersuchte ihn näher und entdeckte an seinem Flügel eine Wunde, die wie eine Schussverletzung aussah. Wo ich an seinem Fuß den Brief festgebunden hatte, war jetzt ein blutiger Striemen. Irgendjemand oder –etwas musste ihm den Zettel vom Bein gerissen haben. „Oh, Birgit, was ist denn bloß passiert? Wer war das?", murmelte ich und strich ihm sanft über das samtweiche, schwarze Gefieder. Birgit stieß einen jammernden Ruf aus und schmiegte sich an mich. Ich kramte nach einem Taschentuch und der Flasche Wasser. Damit wusch ich die Wunden aus, löste das Blut aus Birgits Federn und verband seine Verletzungen vorsichtig mit weiteren Tüchern. Ich holte Eulenfutter aus meinem Koffer und gab Birgit davon. Wer oder was hatte ihn so zugerichtet? Ganz offensichtlich hatte er Hogwarts nicht erreicht. Der Brief war weg und ich saß immer noch im Hogwarts Express fest. Noch einmal würde ich Birgit nicht losschicken.

Ich beschloss, die Tür zu verriegeln und morgen früh mit meinem Besen zurück nach Hogwarts zu fliegen. Ich musste dort Bescheid geben, was passiert war. Vielleicht hatte das auch schon wieder mit dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zu tun. Ich suchte die Tür nach einem Verriegelungsmechanismus ab, fand keinen, zückte meinen Zauberstab und schloss ab. Und jetzt wunderte ich mich wieder. Ich hatte ja immer noch meinen Zauberstab! Hätte der nicht zerbrochen werden müssen, als ich rausgeschmissen wurde? Na ja, umso besser für mich.

Ich legte mich auf meine Sitzbank. Mich fröstelte. Eine Decke hatte ich keine. Dann kam mir ein plötzlicher Geistesblitz. Harrys Tarnumhang! Er war ja noch in meiner Tasche! Ich zog ihn heraus. Ich deckte mich damit zu. Trotz des dünnen Stoffs wurde mir augenblicklich wärmer. Es war, als wüsste der Tarnumhang, wozu er gerade gebraucht werden sollte und würde sich daran anpassen. Ich zog ihn über den Kopf und fühlte mich sicherer als zuvor. Ich nahm Birgit in dem Arm und streichelte ihn sanft. Unsichtbar auf den Sitzen liegend starrten wir nach draußen in die dunkle Nacht.

Das mulmige Gefühl wollte und wollte nicht verschwinden und ich wurde nicht müde. Stattdessen wurde ich hungrig. Ich wusste, dass die Nacht schneller vorbei sein würde, wenn ich jetzt einschlafen würde, doch meine Sinne waren zu aufgewühlt. Ich musste daran denken, wie lange der Morgen noch entfernt war und wie lange ich noch hier liegen würde, allein, verängstigt, hungrig... Wenn ich hier mehrere Tage verbringen müsste, würde ich wohl irgendwann dazu übergehen, Birgits Eulenfutter zu essen.

Ich trank einen Schluck Wasser und ließ mich zurück auf die Polster fallen. Birgit gurrte leise. Ich kraulte seinen Kopf. Die Nacht schritt voran. Immer noch kalt, immer noch ungemütlich.

Birgit zuckte zusammen und riss die gelben Augen weit auf. Erschrocken hielt ich den Atem an. Was hatte Birgit bemerkt? Angstvoll sah ich aus dem Fenster und wagte nicht, mich zu rühren. Ich hörte ein Geräusch. Waren es Schritte? War es Schlürfen? Mein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt. Ich drückte Birgit an mich. Das Geräusch näherte sich. Etwas streifte die Wand von außen. Noch etwas anderes kam näher. War das ein Mensch? Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich auf eine dunkle Gestalt vor dem Fenster. Eiskalte Angst packte mich. Die Gestalt legte eine Hand an die Scheibe und sah in das Abteil hinein. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Blick der Gestalt wanderte hin und her. Ich erkannte, dass sie über mich hinweg blickte. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand schlurfend in der Dunkelheit.

Ich atmete tief ein. Die Anspannung löste sich ein wenig und sofort rannen Tränen mein Gesicht hinunter. Tränen der Angst und Erleichterung. Ich bewegte mich kein bisschen.

Ich rührte mich nicht und ich schlief nicht, bis der Himmel langsam heller wurde. Die ersten Vögel begannen zu zwitschern. Ich setzte mich auf. Ich packte alles zusammen und band alles an meinen Nimbus 2001. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Birgits Wunden hatten sich zum Glück nicht entzündet. Ich entfernte die Tücher und befahl Birgit, jetzt nah bei mir zu bleiben. Ich entsperrte die Türe und sprang aus dem Waggon. Sofort schwang ich mich auf meinen Besen und stieg in die Luft. Jetzt konnte ich aufatmen. Ich sah mich um. Von hier aus konnte man keinerlei Zeichen menschlicher Zivilisation entdecken. Also entschied ich mich dazu, den Schienen zu folgen. Irgendwann würden die ja an Hogwarts vorbeiführen. Ich musste langsam fliegen, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können, mit dem ganzen Krempel auf dem Besen. Ich hatte Hunger. Ich wollte nach Hause. Nein. Ich wollte zu Snape. Und etwas zu Essen.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_Anmerkung: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch gerade über den 3. Harry Potter Film auslassen. Ich bin sehr, sehr enttäuscht, muss ich sagen. Was soll denn der Mist? Gegen Gary Oldman als Sirius Black ist nichts zu sagen, ich liebe Gary Oldman, der ist toll und super und mima und alles und sowieso. Aber was soll denn diese Hackfresse, die Lupin spielt? Möönsch, den hätte man doch echt mal hübscher machen können! Menno! Und warum können die Dementoren fliegen? So was Albernes! Die schweben doch eigentlich nur über den Boden! Die fliegen nicht durch die Gegend! Also echt! Diese Szene beim Quidditch-Spiel ist ja wohl einfach nur lächerlich! Es hätte so schön sein können! Die Dementoren, angelockt von der guten Laune der Zuschauer, betreten das Spielfeld, das ist unheimlich... Aber nein! Sie fliegen mit lauten „Wuuuuuuuiiiii!"-Schreien durch die Lüfte und verfolgen ausschließlich Harry. Musste das sein? _

_Die Spannungskurve ist insgesamt ziemlich schwach, die Kinder dürfen nicht in den Pub, Harry ist eine Heulsuse und doof. Allerdings finde ich Seidenschnabel hübsch und ein paar Gags sind auch nicht schlecht. Insgesamt finde ich den Film aber eher enttäuschend als begeisternd. Punkt, aus, Ende. Bis bald! winke, winke _


	23. Kapitel Zurück nach Hogwarts

_Anmerkung: Bin zurück aus Taizé und wir hatten eine Menge Spaß. Spezielle Grüße an alle, die ich dort kennengelernt habe, besonders an den mysteriösen und äußerst attraktiven Rothaarigen, der ab Mittwoch nicht mehr zu finden war (heul, flönn). _

_Habt ihr mitbekommen, dass Lord Voldemort im 4. Film von Ralph Fiennes gespielt wird? Hat jemand dazu was zu sagen? (Und wer ist Ralph Fiennes...? ')_

---

janvaris: Danke, dass du meine Story liest! Ich hoffe, du magst sie weiterhin!

Nifilwen: Tja, so ist das eben bei so Schnellproduktionen von Filmen. Aber schon schade.

Besserweiss: Ich habe Birgit auch sehr doll lieb! So lange hab ich euch auch diesmal nicht warten lassen, immerhin war ich in Urlaub...! Und dieses Kapitel ist sehr lang für meine Verhältnisse!

AREW-Fan: Hurrah, du hast dich gefürchtet! Jaah, es hat geklappt...!

Cessilie: Klar, ich schreibe aus Prinzip nur Geschichten, um mich über Filme auslassen zu können! Das mache ich immer so... Auf die Diskussion gehe ich gerne ein: Im Gegensatz zu dir halte ich Gary Oldman für einen der schönsten Männer, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Seit ich Bram Stoker's Dracula gesehen habe, ist Gary Oldman einer meiner Lieblingsschauspieler. Was die restlichen Aspekte des Films angeht, scheinen wir übereinzustimmen. Zu meiner Geschichte: Hey, das waren immerhin über zwei Word-Seiten, das ist für mich echt viel! Birgit ist selbstverständlich ein Männchen, das haben Zaretha und Hagrid auch schon diskutiert. SO, ich habe fertig...

Sarinela: Ghasdklcc... Äh, Danke! ...Huch, du findest den Lupin im Film hübsch? Und den Film wirklich gut? Na, da hast du ja mal echt Glück gehabt, würde ich fast sagen, was? Ich kenne nur Leute, die den Film nicht so toll finden und ziemlich enttäuscht sind! Aber... Über Geschmack soll man eben nicht streiten! Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt, wie der 4. Film aussehen wird! Wehe, wenn Ralph Fiennes eine Fehlbesetzung für Voldemort ist! (Ich sage es hier und ich sage es laut: VOLDEMORT IST TOLL! Harr, harr...)

---

**23. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel dem E s e l ! „Sind wir schon daaa?" (plopp) Er hat uns geholfen, meine Eltern auf der Fahrt nach Taizé bei Laune zu halten ._

Mehr schlecht als recht krampfte ich vorwärts durch die Lüfte und versuchte alles, um so schnell wie möglich zu fliegen und trotzdem nicht abzustürzen. Die Schienen unten auf dem Boden glänzten und ich konnte den Kurs halten. Mein Hunger nahm zu. Ich ging dazu über, mit Birgit, der auf meiner Schulter saß, zu reden. Unverschämter Weise knurrte mein Magen ständig dazwischen. Birgit antwortete mit gurrenden Lauten und als ich nichts mehr zu erzählen hatte, begannen wir zu singen. Birgit verfügte über ein erstaunliches Repertoire an Liedern, die er mitpfeifen konnte. Als wir gerade ein glänzendes Finish von „Smoke on the Water" hingelegt hatten, konnte ich in der Ferne tatsächlich Türme erkennen. Hogwarts! Endlich! ESSEN! Ich legte einen Zahn zu, trudelte gefährlich und nahm mich wieder zurück. Birgit wippte mit dem Kopf auf und ab und johlte vergnügt, während ich vor mich hin summte. „Essen, Essen, Essen, Essen, Essen..." Wir näherten uns dem Schloss und ich sah von weitem, dass da definitiv Riesenspinnen auf den Wiesen vor Hogwarts herumstanden. Ich wollte schon umdrehen, als ich Hagrid und Dumbledore sah, die bei den Spinnen standen und ganz ruhig zu sein schienen. Ich begann zu brüllen und zu winken. Die Spinnen hörten mich als erste und wanden verwundert die Köpfe. „HALLO! HALLOHOO! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! PROFESSOR HAGRID! HIER! ICH BIN HIER!" Die beiden Lehrer bemerkten mich und ihre Gesichter spiegelten absolute Fassungslosigkeit wider. Dumbledore fing sich als erster und als ich mit einer plumpen Landung kunstvoll vor ihnen ins Gras gekugelt war, zog er mich auf die Füße. „Zaretha Tekana! Was tun sie denn hier?" Ich strahlte ihn an. Irgendwie war ich unheimlich froh, ihn zu sehen. „Hallo Professor!" Dann fiel mir ein, warum ich hier war und ich räusperte mich. „Also... Seien sie nicht böse! Der Hogwarts Express hat gestern mitten im Nirgendwo angehalten und der Zugfahrer war weg, ich habe meine Eule mit einer Botschaft hierher geschickt, aber sie kam verletzt zu mir zurück und hat sie wohl nicht erreicht, ich habe bis zum Morgen gewartet, danach bin ich hierher geflogen, in der Nacht war irgendwer am Zug, ich weiß nicht, wer es war, bitte, bitte, nicht böse sein, ich habe Hunger." Ohne Pause ratterte ich meine Rede hinunter. Ich hatte genug Zeit gehabt, mir während des Fluges eine Erklärung zu basteln. Jetzt stand ich da, atmete tief ein und sah Dumbledore mit großen Augen an. Und Dumbledore wiederum sah mich mit großen Augen an. Ebenso Hagrid. „Der Zug hat angehalten und der Zugfahrer war weg?", fragte Dumbledore. Ich nickte. „Deine Eule hat uns nicht erreicht?", fragte er weiter. „Ja", sagte ich. „Und du bist hierher geflogen." „Genau. Heute morgen.", ergänzte ich. „Und ich habe Hunger."

Dumbledore nahm mich mit in sein Büro und setzte mir belegte Brote vor. Entzückt schlang ich eins nach dem anderen hinunter. Nach vier Broten schenkte ich mir ein Glas mit eiskaltem Kürbissaft ein. Danach aß ich weiter. Als Dumbledore sich vom Schock dieses Anblicks erholt hatte, fragte er mich weiter: „Wie sah dieser jemand aus, der Nachts am Zug war?" „Ich weiß nicht genau, es war so dunkel", sagte ich schmatzend. „Es hatte eine Kutte an, ich konnte nichts erkennen, außer, dass es eine Hand hatte." „Eine Hand.", sagte Dumbledore. „Genau!", stimmte ich zu. Ich schluckte mein siebtes Brot hinunter und sah ihn dann an. „Darf ich jetzt auch mal Fragen stellen?" Dumbledore machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Bitte, fragen sie."

„Was machen die Spinnen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts?" „Wir haben ihnen erlaubt hier zu bleiben, bis die Ereignisse im Verbotenen Wald geklärt sind. Sie dürfen sich bei uns aufhalten, wenn sie keinen Ärger machen." „Da sind Schlangen im Wald, nicht wahr?" „Ja." „Hat das Ganze mit dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden, darf zu tun?" „Das könnte sein. Mehr sage ich ihnen dazu nicht."

„Na schön, dann meine letzte Frage: Wo ist Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore sah mich erstaunt an. Ich nahm mir noch ein belegtes Brot.

„Professor Snape ist nicht krank, das können sie mir nicht erzählen. Wo ist er?", sagte ich.

Dumbledore sah mich über die Ränder seiner Brille aus an. Dann lächelte er. „Zaretha Tekana, sie haben Recht. Professor Snape ist nicht krank. Aber wo er ist, kann ich ihnen auch nicht sagen. Tut mir sehr leid."

Bevor ich mich beschweren konnte, fiel er mir schon ins Wort. „Miss Tekana, da sie auf herkömmlichem Wege wohl nicht nach Hause können und wir erst einmal ihre Angaben über den stehen gebliebenen Hogwarts Express nachprüfen müssen, schlage ich vor, sie gehen in ihren alten Aufenthaltsraum von Slytherin, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben. Auf Wiedersehen."

Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn mehr, noch weiter zu fragen. „Okay." Ich stand auf. Ich ging in Richtung Tür. Als ich gerade nach der Klinke griff, knallte mir die Tür ins Gesicht. Ich sah Sternchen und wankte zurück und fiel nach hinten gegen die Wand. Der Jemand, der die Türe aufgestoßen hatte, hatte wohl nicht bemerkt, dass er mich getroffen hatte. Denn unbeeindruckt stürmte er in den Raum und brüllte: „Was machen die Spinnen draußen und warum wurde Zaretha Tekana von der Schule geschmissen?" Dumbledore stand erfreut auf. „Severus! Sie sind zurück! Da wird sich die junge Miss Tekana aber freuen, sobald sie sich davon erholt hat, dass sie ihr die Türe vor den Kopf gestoßen haben! Sind sie wohlauf?"

„Häh?" Snape starrte ihn kurz fassungslos an. Dann wand er sich um. „Miss Tekana? Oh, Entschuldigung, das tut mir leid!" Er kniete sich neben mich. „Miss Tekana? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Ich ächzte, rieb mit der Hand meinen schmerzenden Schädel und öffnete meine Augen. „Auäääää..." Ich stoppte abrupt, als ich Snapes göttergleiches Gesicht erkannte. Ich rieb meine Augen. „Pro-Professor? Professor Snape?" Snape blickte mich fragend an. „Ähh... ja, so heiße ich..." „Professor Snape!" Ich warf mich ihm um den Hals. „Professor! Professor! Wo sind sie denn gewesen, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, ihretwegen bin ich von der Schule geflogen, aber egal, ihnen geht's guuuuuuuut...! Wäähäääähäääää..." Völlig perplex hockte Snape vor mir, während ich ihn immer noch umklammerte. Dumbledore hatte sich unterdessen wieder hingesetzt, stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände und grinste breit. Sehr breit.

Snape wurde rot. Nervös tätschelte er meinen Rücken. „Ist ja gut, Miss Tekana, ist ja gut! Beruhigen sie sich. Und bitte lassen sie mich los!" „Neeeeiiiin!", schluchzte ich und drückte ihn noch fester an mich. „Ich lasse sie jetzt nicht los, sonst gehen sie wieder fort! Nein, nein, nein!" „Bitte, ich gehe auch nicht weg, versprochen!", krächzte Snape verzweifelt. „Bitte, Miss Tekana!" „Na gut!", ich ließ ihn los. „Sie versprechen es, nicht wahr?" Ich sah ihn durchdringend an. Aufatmend stand Snape auf und half auch mir hoch. „Tut ihnen der Kopf weh?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte. „Dann sollten sie ins Krankenzimmer gehen...", begann er, aber ich schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein, ich bleibe hier! Ich will wissen, wo sie waren!" Dumbledore fing im Hintergrund an zu lachen. Dann sagte er: „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn sie nicht erfahren, wo Professor Snape war. Das ist eine gefährliche Angelegenheit und für eine Schülerin um einiges zu..." Ich unterbrach ihn. „Aber ich bin keine Schülerin mehr! Wo liegt also das Problem? Ich habe auch eine gefährliche Angelegenheit hinter mir und sehe mich dazu berechtigt, zu erfahren, was hier läuft!" Snape und Dumbledore sahen sich an. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. Dumbledore tat es ihm gleich. „Tja, wenn Professor Snape nichts dagegen einzuwenden hat, dann werden wir es ihnen erklären." Mein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Snape und ich setzten uns auf zwei Stühle vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und Snape streckte seinen rechten Arm vor. „Sehen sie genau her, Miss Tekana!" Er krempelte den Ärmel hoch und entblößte seinen Unterarm. Ich fiel fast hinterrücks vom Stuhl. „D-Das Dunkle Mal!", brachte ich heraus. „Das Zeichen von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf?" „Exakt.", sagte Snape und ließ den Ärmel wieder über den Totenkopf mit der Schlangenzunge fallen. „Das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords."

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen. „Heißt das, sie sind...", begann ich. Snape nickte. „Ja, das heißt ich war mal Todesser. Die Betonung liegt aber bitte auf ‚war'" Ich starrte immer noch auf seinen Arm, der längst wieder bedeckt war. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Seitdem Lord Voldemort sich wieder merklich regt, ist Professor Snape als Spion tätig. Er tarnt sich als echter Todesser, um an Informationen zu kommen. Darum war er angeblich krank. Lord Voldemort hat mit dem Dunklen Mal seine Untergebenen zu sich gerufen und Professor Snape musste dem Ruf folgen." „Aha", sagte ich tonlos. „Also ist Professor Snape kein Todesser mehr, sondern ein Spion." „Genau", sagte Dumbledore. „Professor Snape ist also ein Held", stellte ich fest und sah Snape an. Dann lächelte ich. „Okay, mehr will ich gerade nicht mehr wissen. Ich habe Kopfweh." Dumbledore lächelte auch. „Severus, bringen sie Miss Tekana bitte in den Krankenflügel! Und ich möchte um absolute Diskretion bitten, Miss Tekana!" Ich stand auf. „Natürlich, Professor. Ich rede mit niemandem darüber." „Und halten sie auch die Erklärung für ihre Rückkehr so ungenau wie möglich, wir wollen doch niemanden erschrecken..." „Okay!" Ich wollte einen Schritt zur Tür gehen, doch dann taumelte ich. Der Schlag der Tür gegen meinen Kopf war doch ziemlich stark gewesen... Snape erhob sich ebenfalls und fing mich auf, bevor ich wirklich hinfallen konnte. „D-danke...", murmelte ich und rieb meine Schläfen. „Oh, Mann... Mein Schääädel..." Snape bot mir seinen Arm an. „Halten sie sich an mir fest, sonst schaffen wir das nie bis zum Krankenflügel." Überrascht sah ich ihn an, doch er blickte stur zur anderen Seite. Ich griff nach seinem Arm und hakte mich mit beiden Händen unter. Ich warf einen Blick zurück. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, mit einer Hand strich er seinen Bart entlang und zwirbelte eine Strähne, als sei er ganz in Gedanken versunken. Dazu grinste er so breit und wissend, dass ich augenblicklich knallrot wurde. Wir, also Snape und ich, verließen Dumbledores Büro.

Ich wette, Snape betete den ganzen Weg über, dass wir von niemandem gesehen werden würden. Und seine Gebete wurden offenbar erhört. Bis zum Krankenflügel lief uns niemand über den Weg und auch ich war ganz froh darüber. Arm in Arm mit Snape durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu gehen... Dafür würde ich noch viel größere Kopfschmerzen ertragen können... Ich schmiegte mich noch mehr an seinen starken Arm, darauf bedacht, dass er das nicht realisierte. Und zum Glück sah Snape mein Dauergrinsen nicht, weil er es absolut vermied, mich anzusehen.

Als wir das Krankenzimmer betraten, war nur Madame Pomfrey anwesend. Sie trug gerade eine Vase mit vertrockneten Blumen durch den Raum, dann sah sie uns.

Klirrend zersprang die Vase auf dem Boden. Abgestandenes Wasser traf unsere Umhänge. Madame Pomfrey blinzelte entsetzt. „Oh, Verzeihung, Verzeihung, sie haben mich nur so... äh... erschreckt!" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und mit einem Wink hielt sie die reparierte Vase in ihren Händen. Die Blumen standen wieder in voller Blüte. Unsere Klamotten waren trocken.

Jetzt musterte uns Madame Pomfrey. Snape stieg sofort das Blut ins Gesicht. Mit der freien Hand fasste er sich an die Stirn. „Arrgghhh... Madame Pomfrey, könnten sie sich bitte ansehen, ob Miss Tekana eine Gehirnerschütterung hat? Sie hat eine Tür gegen den Kopf bekommen und hat jetzt Kopfschmerzen und Gleichgewichtsstörungen." „Das denke ich mir, das hat wohl jeder, der eine Tür gegen den Schädel kriegt.", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey, aber ihre Anspannung löste sich. Sie sah sogar fast enttäuscht aus. „Komm her, Kind!", sagte sie freundlich und half mir, mich auf ein Bett zu setzen. „Du bist wohl momentan gern hier, was?", bemerkte sie lächelnd und hielt mir ihre Hand an den Kopf. „Ja, du hast eine ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung, meine Kleine. Na, so was, wer hat dir denn mit einer solchen Wucht die Tür gegen den Kopf geschleudert, hm?" Ich musste kichern. Snape sah unschuldig in der Luft herum. Madame Pomfrey lachte. „Was denn, sie, Severus? Sie sind ja einer!" „Das habe ich nicht mit Absicht gemacht, ich wusste doch nicht, dass sie da stand!", verteidigte Snape sich und sein Gesicht brannte. Madame Pomfrey lachte lauter. „Ja, natürlich!", sie wand sich mir zu. „Du bleibst bitte bis morgen hier und ich hole dir jetzt ein bisschen Medizin, dann bist du wieder topfit, wenn du morgen aufwachst." Sie stand auf und verschwand ins Nebenzimmer. Snape näherte sich dem Ausgang. „Ich gehe dann mal wieder. Gute Besserung, Miss Tekana." „Danke, Professor!", sagte ich. „Und danke, dass sie mich hierher gebracht haben!" „Ähh... ja, ich habe ihnen schließlich auch die Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen..." Snape verschwand, im selben Augenblick betrat Madame Pomfrey gutgelaunt das Zimmer. „Hier, Kind, schluck runter! Dann schläfst du bis morgen und alles ist gut!"

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	24. Kapitel Zwangsferien

_Anmerkung: Hi! Ich werde mir einen eigenen Carlton bauen. Jawohl._

---

AREW-Fan: Hurrah... Ich würde mir ohne weiteres von Snape die Türe vor den Kopf schlagen lassen... haha...

Seepferd-Chan: Friddsch is back! Oder so! Mama! Schenk mir einen Carlton!

Bine: Wow, dass du 23 Kapitel einfach so mal schnell liest ehrt mich wirklich sehr! Ich bin immer total gerührt, wenn neue Leser hinzukommen und sich wirklich die Mühe gemacht haben, die ganze Geschichte von vorn durchzulesen!

Cessilie: Das mit dem Format ist momentan ziemlich schwierig bei Oder hat sich das wieder gelegt? Na, jedenfalls danke, dass dir das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat!

Tsumi: Komm, gehen wir ein paar Tequila trinken... trallala...

Nadeshiko: Uh, ich liebe Nelken(-zigaretten) (jetzt wegen deinem Namen...trallala)! Also, als erstes möchte ich mich bei dir für deine Begeisterung bedanken und dir als zweites verkünden: NEIN, ICH LADE DICH NICHT AUF MEINE EINSAME INSEL INCL. JACK SPARROW EIN! DENN SIE GEHÖRT MIR! GANZ ALLEIN! MUARR HARR HARR! Höchstens, wenn du Will Turner mitbringst. Oder wahlweise auch andere Herren, ich schicke dir dann gerne eine Liste mit dem möglichen Mitbring-Männern. Aber bitte vorher um Erlaubnis fragen, ja? Danke auch für die Info über Ralph Fiennes! Ach ja! Und ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie lang diese Fiction noch werden kann. Ideen habe ich noch jede Menge. Hängt aber ja auch davon ab, wie lange die Leser Interesse haben! Also! Haltet durch!

---

**24. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Carlton, dem putzigen Bowie 4.5. Ha!_

Die Medizin machte mich schläfrig. Nachdem ich mich hingelegt hatte, brachte ich nur noch ein leises Kichern heraus, dann war ich eingeschlafen.

Ich schlief wie ein Stein und wurde erst am nächsten Morgen wieder wach. Die Kopfschmerzen waren weg und ich fühlte mich äußerst erholt. Ich gähnte und musste sofort wieder lachen. Dann bemerkte ich, dass Madame Pomfrey neben mir stand und auch lachte. Auf ihrem Arm saß Birgit. Ich sah sie an und sie sagte: „Wie ich sehe, geht es dir prächtig! Wenn du willst, kannst du jetzt gehen! Und erzähle besser keinem davon. Das wäre dem Herrn Professor sicher sehr unangenehm. Du würdest seinen schlechten Ruf zerstören!" Ich nickte kichernd und stand auf, um mich anzuziehen. „Danke, Madame Pomfrey!", sagte ich, als ich am Ausgang stand. „Wofür denn, mein Kind?", erwiderte sie lächelnd und ich machte mich mit Birgit auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Slytherins staunten nicht schlecht, als ich durch die Tür herein marschiert kam. „Du bist schon wieder da, Tekana?", fragte Douglas überrascht. Von einem Sessel am Kamin sah ich Sjina aufspringen und auf mich zu rennen. „Zarethaaaaaaaa!", quietschte sie begeistert und sprang mir um den Hals. Birgit musste von meiner Schulter flüchten. „Ah, hahaha, äh, hallo Sjina! Ich bin wieder da... Es gab Probleme mit dem Hogwarts Express und jetzt muss ich warten, bis der wieder läuft. Bis dahin wohne ich noch hier." „Du bist also immer noch von der Schule verwiesen?", fragte Sjina etwas enttäuscht. „Ja", sagte ich. „Warum seid ihr alle im Gemeinschaftsraum? Ist jetzt kein Unterricht?" „Nö", meinte Sjina. „Der Unterricht ist bis auf unabsehbare Zeit unterbrochen. Wir haben inoffizielle Ferien. Obwohl ich das eher Hausarrest nennen würde. Wir dürfen das Gebäude nicht verlassen, weil die Spinnen draußen rumhängen. Ausnahmezustand."

„Wirklich?", sagte ich. „Dürfen wir denn durch Hogwarts gehen oder müssen wir im Aufenthaltsraum bleiben?"

„Wir dürfen in die Große Halle und in die Bücherei. Herumlungern auf den Gängen ist unerwünscht. Das sieht immer so nach Pennern aus."

„Ha, ha."

Wir brachten Birgit in die Eulerei und dann gingen wir in die Bücherei, um nach Hermine zu suchen. Dort war nun mal ihr bevorzugter Aufenthaltsort und wir fanden sie auch. Sie saß neben einem Stapel Bücher und war in einen riesigen Schinken vertieft (Nein, wir reden hier nicht von Nahrungsmitteln, Tina…). Sie schreckte auf, als wir sie ansprachen. „Huch? Zaretha? Du bist wieder da? Das ging aber schnell! Wir haben doch noch gar keine Sitzblockaden vor dem Lehrerzimmer veranstaltet!"

Ich lachte. „Nein, ich bin immer noch keine Schülerin mehr. Ich wohne nur vorübergehend hier. Der Hogwarts Express wollte mich nicht nach Hause bringen."

„Häh?"

„Es gab Probleme und bis die gelöst sind, bleibe ich noch hier."

„Ach so. Aber keine Angst!" Hermine strahlte mich breit an und zeigte auf den Bücherstapel. „Ich bin dabei, alles nach ein paar Lücken im System abzusuchen, damit sie dich wieder aufnehmen. Und wenn das nicht funktioniert, dann trommeln wir ein paar Leute zusammen und streiken wirklich. Immerhin bist du seit dem Quidditchspiel eine allgemein anerkannte Heldin! Da werden wohl genug mitmachen! Schon bald wirst du wieder Schülerin von Hogwarts sein!"

„Oh, danke! Das ist echt lieb von dir!", sagte ich ehrlich gerührt.

„Tja, ich habe eben jede Menge Zeit. Weil kein Unterricht ist, langweile ich mich noch zu Tode!", seufzte Hermine. Sie schien wirklich darunter zu leiden, frei zu haben.

„Sie hat eigentlich Recht", sagte Sjina. „Wenn wir weiter unterrichtet würden, dann könnte uns das von den Spinnen ablenken und es wäre nicht ganz so ein Gefängnis-Feeling hier. Aber die Lehrer haben zu viel zu tun. Es scheint überall jede Menge Ärger zu geben. Aber man sagt uns ja nix."

„Ach ja, apropos!", fiel mir ein. „Snape ist wieder da, ähh, gesund!" „Wirklich?", fragte Hermine und klappte ihr Buch zu. „Dann war er krank? Du bist umsonst rausgeflogen?", fügte Sjina hinzu.

Ich senkte die Stimme. „Na ja, nicht so unbedingt... Können wir woanders hin gehen? Vielleicht auf Myrthes Klo?"

Immerhin hatte man mir nicht untersagt, vom Verbotenen Wald zu erzählen. Also setzten wir uns auf Waschbecken und ich erzählte den beiden, wie ich den Lehrern gefolgt war, von dem Basilisken und von den Zentauren. Ich hatte sie darum gebeten, mich nicht zu unterbrechen und darum sah ich im Verlauf meiner Erzählung, wie ihre Gesichter gelegentlich zu Fragezeichen wurden und Hermines Gesicht seltsame Farben annahm, während sie angestrengt versuchte, keine Zwischenfragen zu stellen. Als ich dann mit einem pompösen „Ja, und nachdem ich auf Firenzes Rücken aus dem Wald gebracht worden war und mich leise wie ein Kätzchen in den Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen wollte, wurde ich von einer unsagbar bösen Gestalt entdeckt, gepackt und in die Höhle des Löwen geschleift: Die McGonagall!" geendet hatte, platzte Hermine los: „Ein Basilisk? Im Wald? Wie in der Kammer des Schreckens?"

„Bitte? Was hat die Kammer des Schreckens damit zu tun?", fragte ich verständnislos und Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Ups... Hähä, tja... Also... Ich schätze, jetzt muss ich es euch erzählen... Hier im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe ist der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens und da gab es einen Basilisken drin. Der hat die Schüler angegriffen und sie versteinert. Wisst ihr nicht mehr? Harry war damals in der Kammer des Schreckens und hat den Basilisken getötet."

„Ach", sagte ich und sah mich nervös um, als ob plötzlich ein großes Tor im Raum stehen könnte, das zur Kammer des Schreckens führte.

„Na ja und der Basilisk gehörte dem früheren Ich von Du weißt schon wem: Tom Riddle. Der hatte sich in einem Tagebuch verewigt und die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Den musste Harry auch besiegen. Hat er auch geschafft. Das war die Geschichte."

„Ach so. Natürlich.", murmelte Sjina und versuchte, genau wie ich, einen tieferen Sinn in der Geschichte zu erkennen.

Also kauten wir das Ganze noch etwa eine Stunde durch, bis auch ich alle Zusammenhänge verstanden hatte.

„Also könnte auch hier Du weißt schon wer dahinter stecken?", sagte Sjina mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Das hatte ich mir schon längst gedacht und folglich brachte mich das in meinen Überlegungen keinen Schritt weiter. Und das sagte ich Sjina und Hermine auch.

„Firenze hat gesagt, dass schlimme Zeiten auf uns zu kommen werden. Todesser sind im Verbotenen Wald. Und für Harry soll es besonders schlimm werden."

„Das hat Firenze gesagt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, er meinte, Harry würde viele Freunde brauchen, die ihm helfen.", sagte ich.

„Ob Du weißt schon wer zurückkehren will?", fragte Sjina.

„Ist er doch schon längst!", bemerkte Hermine beiläufig und schlug sich sofort wieder die Hand vor den Mund.

„Was?", keuchte Sjina. Ich war weniger überrascht. Dumbledore hatte so was ja schon angedeutet.

„Tja, es wollte uns ja niemand glauben, letztes Jahr! Beim Trimagischen Turnier ist doch Cedric Diggory getötet worden. Von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf! Harry war dabei und später wollte ihm niemand glauben, bis auf uns und die Lehrer! Der Minister für Zauberei wollte es nicht begreifen und Harry wurde als Lügner abgetan. Du weißt schon wer hat jetzt einen neuen Körper. Er ist schon voll dabei, seine Macht zurück zu erlangen. Das ist wahr!", erklärte Hermine und ich verzog das Gesicht. „Ärgh! Er hat einen neuen Körper?"

„Genau."

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Sjina.

„Was sollen wir schon machen können? Wir haben Hausarrest!", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich zurück. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer alles lösen. Wir kommen nicht aus dem Schloss raus. Und selbst wenn..."

„Selbst wenn?", rief ich und meine Augen flammten begeistert auf. „Ich kann raus! Immerhin kann ich nicht mehr von der Schule fliegen!"

„Lass den Scheiß!", sagte Sjina. „Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich! Und was willst du überhaupt machen? Du weißt schon wen zum Duell herausfordern?"

„Mal sehen!", antwortete ich selbstgefällig.

„Es ist spät. Es gibt gleich Mittagessen. Wir sollten gehen.", warf Hermine ein.

Wir schlichen uns aus Myrthes Klo heraus und gingen zur Großen Halle. Ich sah eine Gruppe von Slytherins. Unter ihnen war auch Malfoy. Er ging Arm in Arm mit einem Mädchen mit glatten, braunen Haaren. „Was ist das denn?", fragte ich leise und deutete auf die beiden.

„Ach, das?", meinte Sjina. „Das ist Malfoys neue Freundin. Sie sind seit gestern zusammen."

„Aha.", sagte ich. „Na, da hat er mich wohl endlich überwunden, was?"

Sjina und Hermine kicherten.

„Sie heißt Lisa. Und was das Tollste ist: Sie ist eine Ravenclaw!", flüsterte Hermine. „Der große Slytherin-Vertreter Malfoy hat eine Freundin in Ravenclaw! Ich fasse es echt nicht!"

„Aber er erklärt immer groß und breit, dass sie eigentlich eine Slytherin hätte werden müssen. Das ist alles ein Fehler vom sprechenden Hut gewesen, meint er!", sagte Sjina mit gespielt ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ach so. Natürlich.", sagte ich verständnisvoll und prustete los.

Als alle Schüler in der Großen Halle saßen, stand Dumbledore auf und gebot mit ausgebreiteten Armen Ruhe. Verwundert wanden sich alle Blicke ihm zu.

„Verzeiht, dass ich euer Essen noch kurz hinauszögern muss, doch ich muss euch noch etwas sagen. Eine Schülerin ist seit gestern verschwunden und niemand konnte mir bisher sagen, wo sie abgeblieben sein könnte. Bedauerlicherweise müssen wir annehmen, dass sie das Verbot ignoriert und das Schloss verlassen hat. Möglicherweise schwebt sie in Gefahr. Dennoch rufe ich dazu auf, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Versucht nicht, außerhalb des Schlosses nach ihr zu suchen, denn es gibt keinerlei Hinweise, wo genau sie sich momentan aufhält. Sollte jemand doch einen Hinweis oder eine Vermutung haben, so bitte ich denjenigen, sich an uns zu wenden. Wir haben geeignetere Mittel und Wege, das Mädchen letztendlich aufzuspüren, als ihr sie habt. Ich bitte euch, das einzusehen. Jetzt möchte ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Guten Appetit!"

Ein wildes Gebrabbel begann. „Wer ist denn verschwunden?", fragte ich Sjina und Sjina fragte ihren Sitznachbarn. „Eine Slytherin! Revan Friddsch!", berichtete dieser aufgeregt. „Sie ist abgehauen! Obwohl die Kontrollen so hoch sind! Echt toll!"

„Ja, total toll. Super gemacht, Friddsch.", sagte ich tonlos. Meine Güte, das war ja ein heldenhaftes Mädchen. Sein Rauswurf aus der Schule war doch schon vorprogrammiert. Und nun schwebte es womöglich in Lebensgefahr. Oder es war schon umgebracht worden. Warum hatte Friddsch das gemacht? Einfach so zum Spaß?

„Vielleicht sucht Friddsch auch nach Snape!", flüsterte Sjina mir zu und ich schlug sie mit meiner Gabel. „Noch so ein blöder Brüller und ich ramme dir meinen Löffel ins Herz!", fauchte ich und musste dann aber doch lachen. „Tja, womöglich hat Friddsch Malfoy auch verschmäht und musste seine Rache über sich ergehen lassen!", sagte ich und Sjina hustete.

Eigentlich war die Angelegenheit nicht so wirklich witzig. Und ich beschloss, Dumbledore noch einmal aufzusuchen.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_Selbstverständlich ist Malfoys neue Freundin Lisa das liebe kleine Seepferd-chan und wer Friddsch ist, muss ich ja wohl jetzt nicht erklären, oder? Die Pairings aus den Wahlen sind da!_


	25. Kapitel Babysitter

_Anmerkung: So, Ferien are gekommen und ich habe endlich die Gelegenheit, die Fortsetzung zu posten! Und- hey! Ich bin jetzt 4. Kyu-Aikido! Immerhin! Spaß! Sollte dieses Kapitel an manchen Stellen seltsam anmuten (sowohl sprachlich als auch inhaltlich), so ist das darauf zurückzuführen, dass ich gerade parallel drei Sachen mache: Schreiben, die Rolle vom Tod in „Jedermann" auswendig lernen und den „Messias" von Händel lernen. Da hat man Ferien und kann sich trotzdem nicht erholen. Nach den Ferien schreibe ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch ne Mathe-Klausur... WÄÄÄÄH... _

_Also, wenn sich etwas reimt oder ähnliches... nicht meine Schuld!_

---

Seepferd-Chan: Tja, gewählt ist gewählt! ICH HOLE MIR BEI DER GENERALPROBE EIN AUTOGRAMM VOM KLÜSER, MUARR HARR HARR!

Nifilwen: Friddsch bin ich. wink

Little Nadeshiko: Ha! Jack mit Rum zu dir rüber ködern? Das kannst du vergessen, ich habe den besseren Rum und außerdem Met! Muarr harr...

Myrrima: Danke! Ich hoffe, du liest weiter!

---

**25. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Adebar vom Venusberg und **K-L-Ü-S-E-R**!_

Ich ging zu Dumbledores Büro und der Gargoyle starrte mich böse an. Ich starrte böse zurück und hoffte, dass das Passwort, das ich mir gemerkt hatte, noch funktionierte: „Tomatenmus!"

Jubilierend stellte ich fest, dass der Gargoyle zur Seite sprang und ich eintreten konnte. Ich fuhr die Rolltreppe nach oben und klopfte an die Tür des Büros. „Professor Dumbledore? Sind sie da?"

„Kommen sie ruhig herein, Miss Tekana!", antwortete Dumbledores Stimme freundlich. Ich öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah mich über seine Brillengläser hinweg an. „Setzen sie sich!", sagte er und wies auf einen Stuhl. „Was ist ihr Begehr, Miss Tekana?"

Ich setzte mich und beschloss, gar nicht erst um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „Ich will Revan Friddsch suchen gehen." „Dem möchte wohl so sein. Ei ja. Kommt nicht in Frage!", sagte Dumbledore. Er schien mit so etwas gerechnet zu haben.

„Nun hör'n sie erst mal, was ich sage!", maulte ich. „Ich will doch nur..."

Dumbledore fiel mir ins Wort. „Nein! Hie hilft kein Weinen und kein Beten, du wirst keinen Schritt vor die Tore treten!"

„Menno!"

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Zaretha? Einfach mal suchen gehen? Wir haben schon Suchtrupps von Lehrern losgeschickt. Wenn die nichts finden, wirst du erst recht nichts finden!"

„Aber vielleicht ist Friddsch auf die Todesser gestoßen und..."

„Moment! Wovon redest du da?"

„Im Wald! Die Zentauren haben gesagt, dass da Todesser ein Lager aufgeschlagen haben und Unheil über den Walde tragen!"

„Zentauren? Warst du also tatsächlich im Verbotenen Wald?"

„Ja, das haben sie doch sowieso gewusst, oder?"

„Schon, aber jetzt hast du dich sogar noch selbst verraten."

„Ist doch egal, was soll mir denn jetzt noch passieren? Ein doppelter Rauswurf? Jedenfalls habe ich da Zentauren getroffen."

„Was mich auch noch interessiert: Wie hast du den Gladius-Zauber produziert?"

„Den habe ich bei ihnen abgeguckt und einfach nachgemacht!"

„Dieser Zauber ist äußerst gefährlich. Du solltest besser vergessen, wie du ihn gemacht hast.

Aber... Ich muss mich noch bei dir bedanken. Du hast uns vor dem Basilisken gerettet. Das muss natürlich ein blöder Dank für dich sein, dafür von der Schule zu fliegen, aber uns blieb keine Wahl..."

„Ja, ja. Was soll's, war meine Schuld. Ich hätte klüger sein müssen."

„Ich werde veranlassen, dass die Zentauren befragt werden. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du das Schloss nicht verlässt?" _(Dieser Satz ist ein Meisterwerk. Drei Versionen von „verlassen"!) _

„Nein."

„Dann muss ich dich einsperren."

„Das können sie nicht machen! Das wäre ja Freiheitsberaubung!"

„Ich weiß schon ganz genau, wie ich dich dazu bekomme, nicht wegzulaufen!"

Dumbledore lächelte und stand auf. „Kommen sie mit, Miss Tekana."

Ich folgte ihm. Er führte mich hinunter in die Kerker. Wollte er mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum sperren? Oder hatte Hogwarts irgendwo noch geheime Zellen und Folterkammern, wo man mich anketten konnte? Egal, ich war jedenfalls fest entschlossen auch von dort zu entkommen. Ich würde alle Ketten zersprengen. Ich scheute niemand, würde jeglichen antreten und keinen verschonen. Muahahaha...

Das manische Lachen blieb mir im Halse stecken, als Dumbledore vor Snapes Büro stehen blieb. Er klopfte und trat ein. Snape saß in im Lehnstuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und gähnte gerade herzhaft, als wir hereinplatzten. Verwirrt starrte er uns an und erschrak dann.

„Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Severus, aber ich muss sie um ihre Hilfe bitten. Passen sie bitte bis auf absehbare Zeit auf Miss Tekana auf. Sie haben hiermit die volle Verantwortung für sie und alles, was sie tut.", sagte Dumbledore gutgelaunt.

Snape sah Dumbledore fassungslos an. „Ähh...?"

„Danke!", sagte Dumbledore und marschierte hinaus.

Ich blickte auf die Tür, durch die der Schulleiter uns verlassen hatte, brauchte etwa drei Minuten, um mich zu sammeln und fluchte leise vor mich hin. Dieser Fuchs von Dumbledore! Der wusste ganz genau, dass mir jetzt tatsächlich die Hände gebunden waren! Als würde ich freiwillig Snape in Schwierigkeiten bringen! Wenn ich jetzt Mist bauen würde, würde Snape für mich gerade stehen müssen. Fein. Eins zu null für Dumbledore. Der würde sich noch wundern. Ich schmiedete schon Rachepläne, als Snapes Stimme mich aus den Gedanken riss.

„Miss Tekana? Setzen sie sich! Oder wollen sie da Wurzeln schlagen?"

„Entschuldigung!", murmelte ich und setzte mich schnell auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Pult.

„Ich bin zwar ihr Babysitter, aber ich bin nicht ihr Alleinunterhalter. Ich habe noch zu tun. Sie können gern eins von den hochinteressanten Büchern, die hier herumstehen, lesen.", sagte Snape kurz angebunden.

Ich sah zu Boden. War er sauer auf mich? Er wirkte irgendwie schlecht gelaunt...

„Entschuldigung, dass ich ihnen Ärger mache, Professor!", sagte ich kleinlaut und senkte den Kopf.

Snape sah mich an. „Sie können ja anschließend eine Zusammenfassung der Bücher schreiben, das wäre für mich sehr nützlich, ich habe die nämlich selbst noch nicht gelesen.", sagte er dann und versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln.

Das war doch wohl ganz klar als Aufmunterungsversuch zu deuten!

Ich strahlte ihn an und griff nach einem riesigen Buch mit prickelnd hellgrauem Einband, auf den in verblassend goldenen Lettern geschrieben stand: „_Das kleine Handbuch der alltäglichen Zaubertränke_" Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie das _große_ Handbuch aussehen würde...

Snape vertiefte sich in seine Schreibtischarbeit (ich konnte nicht erkennen, was er genau machte) und ich schlug die erste Seite des Buches auf.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	26. Kapitel Verbotene Rezepte

_Anmerkung: Ich bin müde. Meine Schwester hatte gestern ihren 29. Geburtstag. Und da mussten wir natürlich ausgehen. Und sie hat bezahlt. Jetzt geht's mir schlecht. Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich so wenig geschlafen habe. _

_Jetzt wäre ein Hausmann nicht schlecht, der alles tut, was man jetzt selbst noch vor sich hat, weil die Eltern ausgeflogen sind. Buääh. Kochen, waschen, putzen... Für die zukünftige Weltherrscherin ist solch niedere Arbeit doch mal echt unwürdig! Der Klüser könnte das jetzt gut machen. Der könnte dazu ein bisschen singen und ich leg mich aufs Sofa, schau zu und lass mich in den Schlaf singen, hähähä. _

_Ich bin übrigens immer noch Messias- und Jedermann- geschädigt. Also keine Angst vor meinem Stil!_

---

Seepferd-Chan: Soso. Du hast es also ausgedrucktututut. Bring mir bitte auch das Daisuki mit wenn du kommst. Die Chrissi kriegt dat wieder nich hin, sich dat mal zu kaufen.

Moonshiny: Danke! Ich geb mir Mühe, so schnell wie möglich fortzusetzen...

Cessilie: Na ja, das mit der Klausur ist nicht so harmlos, wie es scheinen mag! Was ich jetzt an Noten aufhäufe zählt mit fürs ABI... Sonderlich viel kann ich mir nicht leisten, selbst wenn andere noch schlechter sind als ich... Es geht hier um meinen Durchschnitt und das is gar nicht schön. (flönn)

Besserweiss: Besserweiss, mein Schatzi! Du bist noch da! Haha, ja, kann sein, dass ich zu viel Robin Hood gesehen habe, immerhin spielt da Alan Rickman mit! Hurrah... Hähä, wenn ich hier mit einem Lemon anfangen würde, würde ich ja Schläge von allen Seiten einheimsen, glaube ich.

Little Nadeshiko: Jaja, schreib du nur eine Geschichte über „Hie"! Keinen Respekt mehr vor der altertümlichen deutschen Sprache, die heutige Jugend! Nä, nä, nä! Hey, so krank ist Zaretha auch wieder nicht! Im Laufe der Geschichte ist sie schon erwachsener geworden und kann sich auch zusammenreißen, wenn sie will. Sie ist immerhin in der fünften Klasse und somit fünfzehn, also kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Und dass sie Snape anbetet, ist auch eher in die Vergangenheit zu platzieren, als sie ihn noch so tierisch angehimmelt hat, durch den Liebestrank. Inzwischen ist das Anhimmeln eher zu „Wahrer Liebe" geworden. Zur Insel: Also wenn du Hannibal willst, dann brauchst du ja nicht auf meine Insel zu kommen. Den will ich nämlich bei mir nicht haben, den Typen. Kannibalen find ich nicht so toll, vor allem nicht auf meinem Grund und Boden... Wer weiß, was der alles annagt! Ich kipp mir gleich ein Fläschchen Met und deinen Whiskey kannst du ruhig behalten, Whiskey schmeckt sowieso nicht. Falls du irgendwo einen Orlando Bloom abgreifen kannst, dann kannst du ihn mir ja in einem kleinen Karton auf die Insel schicken, bevor Hannibal ihn auffrisst. Man soll ja nichts verkommen lassen.

---

**26. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel MIR. Weil ich heute egozentrisch bin und einen lila Pulli habe._

Auf die erste Seite des Buches war ein großer roter Stempel gedrückt worden. Dieser Stempel verkündete bedrohlich: „Dieses Buch ist nicht mehr erlaubt und der Besitz, der Erwerb, der Verkauf und die Verwendung der angegebenen Rezepte ist verboten." Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Ähh, Professor Snape? Das Buch hier ist ja verboten! Dürfen sie das denn überhaupt haben?"

Snape sah auf, musterte das Buch und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das will ich dich weisen. Ich bin Lehrer. Ich habe die Erlaubnis, solche Bücher zu besitzen, auch wenn sie auf dem Index stehen. Aber kochen sie bitte keinen Trank daraus nach. Da sind einige gefährliche Rezepte drin, deshalb ist es auch verboten worden. Abgesehen davon sind die meisten Zutaten unmöglich aufzutreiben."

Mein Interesse an dem Buch steigerte sich spontan. Ich betrachtete das Inhaltsverzeichnis und mir fielen einige bemerkenswerte Tranknamen auf. „Der Trank der Verhinderten Wiederkehr", „Der Trank der Manipulation", „Der Trank des Ewigen Leides", „Der Trank des Todes", „Der Trank des Ewigen Schlafes", „Der Trank der Schönheit", „Der Trank des Nashorns", „Der Trank der Tausend Gifte", „Der Trank des Schlechten Geschmacks", „Der Trank der Grünen Zähne"...

Ich fragte mich, wie dieses Buch überhaupt irgendwann erlaubt worden sein konnte. Mit Rezepten zum Töten... Mein Blick fiel auf den „Trank der Ewigen Liebe". Wie selbstverständlich schlug ich die angegebene Seite auf.

„Dies ist das Rezept für einen sehr wirksamen Liebestrank, für den bisher noch kein Gegenmittel entwickelt wurde, dessen Wirkung unbegrenzt ist und bis zum Tode der verzauberten Person anhält. Darum sollte er nur äußerst vorsichtig angewandt werden. Die Zutaten sind sehr schwierig zu beschaffen, doch wer ewige Liebe erwartet, sollte auch bereit sein, einen hohen Preis dafür zu bezahlen.

Benötigte Zutaten: 3 Haare einer Acromantula, 1 Basiliskenschuppe, 30ml Drachenblut, 5g Feenstaub, 4 Alihotsy-Blätter, 3ml Phönixtränen, 1 Runespoor-Ei, 6 Haare aus der Mähne eines Zentauren, Blut der Person, in die sich verliebt werden soll ."

Es folgte eine komplizierte Anweisung, den Trank zuzubereiten und der Tipp, den fertigen Trank mit Himbeersirup zu mischen, damit er der Zielperson als Himbeerbrause untergejubelt werden konnte. Dieser Trank war für mich also auch nicht benutzt worden.

„Professor Snape, was ist eine Acromantula?", fragte ich.

„Riesenspinne.", murmelte er abwesend. „Das Viehzeug, das hier seit Neuestem auf dem Gelände rumsteht."

„Ihh!", sagte ich. „Und was ist Alihotsy?"

„Eine Pflanze, deren Blätter bei Überdosen Hysterie verursachen. Das haben wir sogar mal im Unterricht besprochen und sogar benutzt. _Da haben sie wohl nicht aufgepasst!_"

Ich schämte mich kurz. Ich schämte mich wirklich.

„Und ein Runespoor?", fragte ich weiter.

„Was fragen sie um das zu dieser Stund? Bekümmert's sie? Was soll's?"

„Es interessiert mich!", sagte ich unschuldig.

„Runespoor sind dreiköpfige Schlangen. Was ist das denn für ein Trank? Wehe, sie lernen da jetzt was draus auswendig!"

„Nööö, mach ich nicht! Ich würde an die Zutaten ja eh nicht drankommen! Drachenblut! Haare von Riesenspinnen! Is ja voll eklig!"

„Das ist auch besser so!"

Ich schwieg. Mir war kurz die fixe Idee gekommen, ich könnte ja Snape auch einen Liebestrank kochen. Doch der Blick auf die Zutatenliste hatte mich eines Besseren belehrt. Obwohl... Ewige Liebe? Das klang doch gar nicht schlecht! Aber wäre das nicht erkaufte und verlogene Liebe? Ja, oder? Das wäre doch Betrug gewesen. Aber war ich nicht auch betrogen worden? Aber musste ich deswegen auch anderen so etwas antun? Sollte ich nicht besser Snapes Liebe ganz legal gewinnen? Hähä, legal... Ich überlegte weiter. Wenn ich eine Spinne dazu überreden konnte, mir ein paar Haare zu geben... Die standen doch jetzt ganz brav auf den Wiesen von Hogwarts herum... Und vielleicht lag im Wald noch der Kadaver vom Basilisken und ich würde eine Schuppe mitgehen lassen können... An Feenstaub kam man ja ziemlich leicht. Das war ja kein Thema. Alihotsy musste eigentlich auch leicht auffindbar sein, wenn wir das schon mal im Unterricht hatten. Die Phönixtränen würde ich vielleicht dem Phönix von Dumbledore abquatschen können... Und wenn ich Firenze ganz lieb bitten würde, würde er mir doch vielleicht auch ein paar Haare von sich lassen... Aber wie sollte ich an Drachenblut und die komischen Eier kommen? Jetzt fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich eigentlich beschlossen hatte, den Trank nicht zu brauen. Es war aber nun mal so verlockend... Nein, ich durfte nicht.

Ich lernte das Rezept trotzdem auswendig. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	27. Kapitel Geräusche

_Anmerkung: Back from the Schlachtbank! Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Ich wünsche euch allen Frohe Weihnachten. _

_Letzten Dienstag wurde ich von Bauchweh geplagt, ging trotzdem in die Schule und schaffte eine Stunde. Dann vegetierte ich im Krankenzimmer herum und die Bauchschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. Das tat so weh! Ich ließ mich also zum Arzt bringen und der schickte mich dann ins Krankenhaus. Ruck zuck hatte glaube ich jeder im Krankenhaus irgendwie auf meinem Bauch rumgedrückt und nach zwei Ultraschall-Sessions und sechs Versuchen, mir eine Tropf-Nadel in den Arm zu stechen (meine Adern hatten sich versteckt), wurde ich mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt (weil ich teilweise hyperventiliert habe) und die dreißig verschiedenen Ärzte, die an meinem Bauch herumhantiert hatten, kamen zu dem Beschluss, dass der Blinddarm Schuld war und ich sofort operiert werden musste. Da war ich natürlich gegen, immerhin wollte ich am Donnerstag auf ein Konzert der Toten Hosen in Köln und am Wochenende den Messias singen. Aber sie haben mich erbarmungslos festgebunden und operiert. _

_Tja, ich hatte Glück. Das Tote Hosen Konzert fiel aus, weil Campino krank war (braver Campino). Ergebnis der Operation: 5cm langer Schnitt, mit 7 Stichen genäht. _

_Weil ich tierisch rumgenervt habe, wurde ich am Samstag schon entlassen und konnte den Messias auch noch mitsingen. Und das hat sich gelohnt. KLÜSER, DU BIST MEIN HELD! Einmalig! ICH BIN DEIN GRÖSSTER FAN! _

_Ich habe übrigens die Rolle vom Tod im „Jedermann" bekommen._

---

---

**27. Kapitel **

Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel ganz allein dem Klüser. Denn er hat es verdient. Doppelt und dreifach. Yessh!

Nach geraumer Zeit warf Snape seine Feder klirrend in sein Tintenfass und klappte das Buch zu, das vor ihm lag. „Zeit fürs Abendessen.", sagte er und stand auf. „Kommen sie, Miss Tekana. Ich darf sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Wir gehen gemeinsam zur Großen Halle." Ich legte das_ Das kleine Handbuch der alltäglichen Zaubertränke _weg und folgte ihm aus dem Büro. Snape schloss ab. Nachdem das Rasseln der Schlüssel verklungen war, wand Snape den Kopf, als lausche er auf etwas. „Hören sie das auch, Miss Tekana?", fragte er.

„Ja, aber ich stehe nicht so auf Sphärenmusik.", antwortete ich und entschuldigte mich sofort dafür, als ich seinen strafenden Blick sah. „Lassen sie die Scherze! Von irgendwo her höre ich Geräusche!", zischte Snape. Ich horchte. Er hatte Recht. Ich bekam unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut. Es war grauenhaft gruselig. Schabende Geräusche und ein seltsames Keuchen drangen an meine Ohren. Sie schienen aus einem stockdunklen Kerkergang zu kommen. „Es kommt von dort!", sagte Snape und ging direkt auf den Gang zu. „Sie wollen doch jetzt nicht da rein gehen!", rief ich und hielt ihn am Umhang fest. „Wer weiß, was das ist? Gehen sie da nicht hin, Professor!"

„Was soll das schon sein!", murrte Snape und marschierte unbeirrt weiter. Ich ließ seinen Umhang nicht los und folgte ihm zitternd.

Wer Licht in den Händen hält, wird als erster gesehen. Wir tasteten uns also durch die Dunkelheit vorwärts. Das Keuchen und Schaben wurde lauter. Meine Haare standen senkrecht von meinem Körper ab. Ich näherte mich diskret Snape und war kurz davor, mich an seinen Arm zu klammern. „Professor, ich habe Angst!", flüsterte ich. „Ruhe! Stell dich nicht so an!", raunte Snape. Ich versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen. Wir näherten uns den Geräuschen und inzwischen konnte ich vor Dunkelheit überhaupt nichts mehr sehen. Ganz in der Nähe ertönte ein jammernder Laut und zu meinem Entsetzen ging Snape zielstrebig darauf zu. Schon war es mir, als würde ich das Keuchen direkt unter mir hören und dann stieß mein Fuß gegen etwas Weiches.

„**GRAH!**", brüllte ich panisch und sprang vor Schreck praktisch in Snapes Arme hinein. Der hatte seinen Zauberstab anscheinend schon bereit, denn er rief „Lumos!" und sofort leuchtete die Spitze des Stabes hell auf. Ich krallte mich noch an Snape fest und sah, in was ich getreten war. Snape sah es auch. „_Miss Friddsch?_"

Tatsächlich. Es war Revan Friddsch, die Ausreißerin, die ich im Verbotenen Wald hatte suchen wollen. Ich ließ Snape abrupt los. Friddsch lag auf dem Boden und schleifte sich offenbar seit geraumer Zeit durch den Gang. Sie hob den Kopf und sah uns an. „Was tun sie hier, Miss Friddsch?", fragte Snape fassungslos. Ich konnte eine klaffende Wunde an Friddschs Kopf sehen und auch die Blutspur, die das Mädchen hinter sich her zog. „Hilfe!", brachte Friddsch ächzend hervor, dann sank sie in sich zusammen und war ohnmächtig.

---

„Ich war nicht im Verbotenen Wald, ich habe das Schloss gar nicht verlassen!", sagte Revan Friddsch, als sie wieder wach war und verarztet im Krankenflügel in ihrem Bett lag. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall und ich standen oder saßen um sie herum und ich hatte meine Fassung immer noch nicht wiedergefunden.

„Ich war unten in den Kerkern, als mir plötzlich schwindelig wurde und ich umgefallen bin. Dabei habe ich mir den Kopf aufgehauen und konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Deswegen habe ich mich vorwärts geschleppt, weil mich keiner gehört hat. Ich glaube, ich habe da auch irgendwo meinen Zauberstab verloren... Ich war nicht draußen, ehrlich!"

„Wir hätten sie fast von der Schule verwiesen!", sagte Dumbledore. „Gut, dass man sie noch rechtzeitig gefunden hat und ihnen nicht noch mehr passiert ist! So sind sie ja noch einmal glimpflich davon gekommen."

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	28. Kapitel Treffpunkt Verbotener Wald

**DAS ENDE DES LETZTEN KAPITELS IST NEU UND MUSS EVENTUELL VOR DEM NEUEN KAPITEL NOCH GELESEN WERDEN, WENN NICHT SCHON PASSIERT!**

_Anmerkung: Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht alle Leser durch die lange Pause verloren habe! Tut mir Leid, wirklich. _

_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince habe ich gelesen und sehr viel geweint. Aber trotz der unerfreulichen Ereignisse und Wendungen werde ich wie gehabt mit der Fiction fortfahren, auch was die Charaktere angeht. Egal, was sie Schlimmes tun, die kleinen Schätzchen: Ich hab sie (und ihn) immer noch lieb, ich kann nicht anders! Und jetzt erst recht! Ich würde das alles nicht zulassen. In meiner Fiction wird das niemals passieren. _

---

Auch noch Beantwortung der Reviews vom 26.Kapitel:

Nifilwen: Na, schaun wir mal, was man mit so einem Rezept alles machen kann!

Besserweiss: Robin Hood is toll! grins Alan Rickman! Alan Rickman! Fair oder nicht, Liebestränke sind mir persönlich sehr sympathisch…

Cessilie: Inzwischen bin ich sogar schon in Klasse 13 prahl… Jetzt wird's eng mit den Zensuren… Aber egal!

Tsumi: Schatzi, bist du noch da? Wenn du weg wärst, wär das besonders schlimm für mich!

Carabina: Hast du den neuen Potter schon gelesen? Hältst du an deiner Meinung fest? (Ich schon…)

Ashumaniel: Stimmt, das Kapitel ist auch immer noch kurz, selbst seit ich es jetzt zu Ende geschrieben habe. Dafür ist das hier jetzt sehr lang für meine Verhältnisse.

---

**28. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel dem Präses von Dairi: Rajagukguk!_

Alle hatten den Krankenflügel verlassen. Nur ich saß noch an Revan Friddschs Bett. Sie sah noch etwas blutleer aus. Die Kopfverletzung war mit einem weißen Verband bedeckt, dessen Anlegung Madame Pomfrey einige Probleme verursacht hatte, weil Friddsch so viele wilde und widerspenstige Locken hatte. Friddsch selbst schien nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein. „Hast du das Schloss wirklich nicht verlassen?", fragte ich sie. Sie sah auf ihre schwarz lackierten Fingernägel (für die sie fast jeden Tag von irgendeinem Lehrer zurechtgewiesen wurde) und atmete hörbar aus. „Nein", sagte sie. Ich musterte sie, um erkennen zu können, ob sie die Wahrheit sprach. „Wirklich nicht?", hakte ich nach.

„Jetzt nerv mich nicht!", fuhr sie mich an. „Reicht es nicht, wenn ich es den Lehrern schon versichert habe und dir auch noch einmal? Muss ich es dir tausendmal sagen? Ich hab Kopfweh! Nur weil du unbedingt rausfliegen musstest, heißt das nicht, dass ich das auch will! Also frag nicht so blöd!"

„Tschuldigung!", sagte ich schnell. „Ich wollte dich ja nicht nerven! Willst du jetzt lieber schlafen? Soll ich gehen?"

„Ja, danke.", sagte Friddsch. „…Ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien. Sorry."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", ich lächelte sie an und verließ das Zimmer. Es kam mir ein Mädchen entgegen, das wohl Friddsch besuchen wollte. Ich erkannte sie als Malfoys neue Freundin Lisa. „Friddsch ist schlecht gelaunt. Sie ist müde", warnte ich sie. Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir egal. Ich will jetzt zu ihr. Ich hab Schokolade dabei. Das wird schon klar gehen."

Es war schon längst stockdunkel draußen und ich hatte kein Abendessen gehabt. Mein Magen knurrte. Ich ging runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der schon fast leer war. Sjina und ein paar andere Mädchen saßen noch in einer Sesselrunde, also setzte ich mich dazu und erzählte ihnen, wie ich und Snape in dem dunklen Kellergang auf Friddsch gestoßen waren. Dass ich selbst nicht wirklich überzeugt war, dass Friddsch nicht draußen war, sagte ich ihnen nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen knurrte mein Magen immer noch. Also beeilte ich mich, zum Frühstück zu kommen. Danach wollte ich in die Bücherei gehen, um Hermine zu treffen. Zu meiner Überraschung war sie nicht hier. Vielleicht war sie noch beim Frühstück?

Ich setzte mich und sah mich ein wenig um. Es war kaum jemand da. Hinter den Regalen, wo die Verbotene Abteilung war, sah ich jemanden hervorkommen.

„Guten Morgen, Friddsch!", sagte ich, als ich sie erkannte. „Geht es dir wieder gut?"

„Ja, ja", sagte sie etwas nervös. „Mir geht's prima." Sie wollte gerade aus der Bibliothek hinausgehen, als ein gellender Schrei sie aufhielt. „Ahh! Was wird das denn, junge Frau?", kreischte die Bibliothekarin Madame Pince. „Du willst doch nicht etwa ein Buch rausschmuggeln? Komm hierhin, zeig mal her!"

Friddsch stand wie erstarrt. Sie sah sehr entsetzt aus. Langsam zog sie ein Buch aus ihrer Schultasche. Madame Pince sprang auf. „Was? Ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung? Spinnst du? Das gibt eine Strafarbeit! Los, komm mit!" Sie packte Friddsch am Arm und schleifte sie hinaus. Das sah ziemlich komisch aus, immerhin war Friddsch über 1,80 Meter groß. „Und du auch!", keifte die Bibliothekarin mich an. „Ich?", rief ich. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" „Das ist egal! Du bist Zeugin! Also los!", befahl sie. Also folgte ich… Mir blieb ja nichts anderes übrig... Aber halt…! Auf dem Boden hob ich einen Zettel auf. Er musste Friddsch aus der Tasche gefallen sein, als sie das Buch vorgezeigt hatte. Ich steckte ihn ein.

In Snapes Büro berichtete Madame Pince von Friddschs Misstat. Der schien nur mäßig interessiert und sah nicht ein, warum er Slytherin dafür Punkte abziehen sollte. Er brummte Friddsch aber eine Strafarbeit für den Abend auf. „Ab neunzehn Uhr putzen sie die Tische im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer, Miss Friddsch. Und keine Verspätung. Das dauert mindestens anderthalb Stunden.", sagte er und mit einem kurzen, unergründlichen Blick auf mich warf er uns aus seinem Büro hinaus.

Friddsch schien wirklich geschockt zu sein. Die Strafarbeit schien ihr ganz und gar nicht zu passen. „Ich werde sterben!", murmelte sie noch, bevor sie in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand.

Warum sie so ein Problem mit der Strafarbeit hatte, erfuhr ich, als ich auf dem Weg zur Bücherei den Zettel las, den sie verloren hatte.

„_Heute Abend, zwanzig Uhr, Verbotener Wald, Alte Eiche_"

Was folgte, ist klar. Abends, um zwanzig Uhr stand ich an der Alten Eiche am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Ich hatte mich mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus Hogwarts hinaus und an den Riesenspinnen vorbei geschlichen. Wen Friddsch hier wohl treffen wollte? Ich spähte angestrengt umher. Ich hatte den Umhang zwar ausgezogen, aber ich stand noch unsichtbar in den Schatten der Bäume. Es war ziemlich kühl. Ich dachte an die Erlebnisse draußen im einsamen Hogwarts Express und die Angstzustände, die ich im Kerker durchlitten hatte und mir wurde etwas mulmig zumute, als ich an das Wesen dachte, das nachts an meinem Zugabteil gewesen war. Aus einiger Entfernung hörte ich Schritte, die aus dem Wald kamen. Wer war das? Zwei Gestalten näherten sich. Ich erschrak fürchterlich. Es waren zwei… Dementoren!

Nein, doch nicht. Mein erster Eindruck hatte mich getäuscht. Bei näherem Hinsehen waren es zwei Männer in langen Kutten. Auch wenn es keine Dementoren waren, sahen sie unheimlich aus. Und gar nicht nett. Was waren das für Männer? Sie kamen aus dem Wald… Waren das vielleicht Todesser? Dieser Gedanke gefiel mir nicht besonders und ich wollte rückwärts hinter dem Baum verschwinden… Leise… Langsam… Vorsichtig… Und es kam wie immer…

Es war nicht anders zu erwarten- ich stolperte, schwankte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden. Dort lag ein Ast, der bei meinem Aufprall krachend zerbrach und mir entfleuchte ein Schmerzensschrei. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund, aber die Männer hatten mich natürlich längst gehört und stürmten auf mich zu. In den Händen hielten sie erleuchtete Zauberstäbe. Sie musterten mich und erkannten mich als Schülerin.

Der eine, ein kleiner, hagerer Mann, sagte: „Bist du auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords hier? Bist du die Informantin? Hast du das Rezept?" Ich starrte ihn perplex an. „Was?", brachte ich hervor. „Das Rezept! Hast du das Rezept?", sagte der andere ungeduldig. Er war groß, schlank und langhaarig. „Das Rezept für den Trank der Unverwundbarkeit!"

Ich saß immer noch unbequem auf dem Boden, halb auf dem zerbrochenen Ast, und blickte hilflos in die Gesichter der beiden Todesser. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr redet! Ich weiß nichts von so einem Trank!"

„Red keinen Unsinn, wir sollen uns hier mit der Informantin treffen. Du musst es sein!", sagte der Große. „Ich weiß von nichts!", beteuerte ich. Der Kleine schien beunruhigt. „Und wenn das hier die Falsche ist?", fragte er unsicher. „Was?", sagte der andere. „Die Falsche? Unmöglich!"

„Ich bin die Falsche!", bestätigte ich.

„Was?", rief der Große. „Dann können wir dich nicht gehen lassen! Du musst sterben!" Er hob den Zauberstab. „Avada Ked-…"

„NEIN!", brüllte ich. „Halt, stopp, warte! Das war doch nur ein Witz! Ich habe das Rezept! Ich wollte euch nur auf den Arm nehmen, hahaha!"

Der Große zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Ja!", sagte ich hastig. „Habt ihr Zettel und Stift? Ich kann euch das Rezept diktieren! Ich hab es auswendig gelernt!"

„Auswendig gelernt?", wiederholte der Große skeptisch. „Wieso hast du es nicht aufgeschrieben?"

„Weil es das Rezept doch in einem der verbotenen Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek stand! Da darf man nicht draus abschreiben!", sagte ich geistesgegenwärtig. Das schien ihn zu überzeugen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs rüstete er den Kleinen mit Feder und Papier aus. Ich begann langsam zu diktieren:

„_Zutaten: 3 Haare einer Acromantula, 1 Basiliskenschuppe, 30ml Drachenblut, 5g Feenstaub, 4 Alihotsy-Blätter, 3ml Phönixtränen, 1 Runespoor-Ei, 6 Haare aus der Mähne eines Zentauren. Und drei Tropfen Blut des… ähhh… Opfers._

_Zunächst zerreibt man die Haare der Acromantula und die Basiliskenschuppe, verrührt sie zusammen mit dem Drachenblut und dem Feenstaub und erhitzt das Gemisch auf genau 77 Grad. Dann trennt man den Dotter des Runespoor-Eis vom Eiklar und verquirlt letzteres zu einem Schaum…_"

Schließlich beendete ich mein Diktat: „…_Zuletzt fügt man nach Erkalten des Tranks noch das Blut des Opfers hinzu und dann ist er trinkfertig._"

„Also braucht man ein Opfer…", murmelte der Große nach einem Blick auf die Mitschrift des Kleinen. Ich nickte. Und in diesem Augenblick erschien Friddsch im Lichtkreis der Zauberstäbe. Ich hatte sie nicht kommen hören und der Reaktionen der anderen nach zu urteilen, die auch nicht. Sie sah die Todesser an und dann mich. „ W a s g e h t h i e r a b ? "

„Ahh, Revan, da bist du ja! Es ist schon alles geregelt! Ich hab ihnen das Rezept schon gegeben, keine Angst!", begrüßte ich sie begeistert und hoffte auf ihre Kooperation. Ich wand mich an die Todesser: „Sie hatte nämlich eine Strafarbeit und konnte nicht kommen, da bin ich für sie eingesprungen!"

„Du hast unsere Pläne an eine andere Person weitergegeben?", fragte der Große und sah Friddsch bedrohlich an. Friddsch erwiderte seinen Blick ohne ein geringstes Flackern in den Augen. „Sie ist eine gute Freundin und eine hervorragende Anhängerin Slytherins. Sie ist absolut vertrauenswürdig.", sagte sie. Der Große sah mich prüfend an.

Ich blickte zurück und sagte: „Das ist richtig. Ich bin praktisch dazu geboren worden, unsere Welt von allen Schlammblütern und Unwürdigen zu befreien. Ich wünsche nichts mehr, als dem Dunklen Lord bei seinem großartigen Feldzug zur Seite zu stehen und ihm mit meinem Leben so gut zu helfen, wie ich nur kann." Meine Rede entlockte dem Großen ein stolzes Lächeln. „So ist es gut, mein Kind. Mit dieser Einstellung wirst du es noch weit bringen. Der Dunkle Lord wird sicher Verwendung für dich haben, wenn es soweit ist."

Jetzt drehte er sich zu Friddsch um. „Für dich habe ich auch eine Aufgabe. Gib mir deine Hand." Friddsch gehorchte. Der Große tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihr Handgelenk. Friddsch zuckte kurz. „Autsch!" Blut rann aus einer kleinen Wunde, die der Große verursacht hatte. Der hatte eine kleine Flasche aus dem Nichts erscheinen lassen und fing damit das Blutrinnsal auf. Dann verkorkte er die Flasche und verschloss mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs den Schnitt an Friddschs Handgelenk. „Du hast die Ehre, das Opferblut für die Unverwundbarkeit des Dunklen Lords gespendet zu haben. Das ist der Lohn für die Mühen, die du und deine Freundin hatten."

„Ich bedanke mich vielmals und bin von dieser Ehre überwältigt!", sprach Friddsch und verbeugte sich tief. Der Große nickte. Friddsch sah ihm hinterher, als er und der Kleine im Wald verschwanden. Wir waren allein.

Friddsch schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und sank an einem Baum nieder. „Ich bin tot!", keuchte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Was hast du denen für ein Rezept gegeben? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Wenn der Dunkle Lord erfährt, dass das nicht das Richtige ist, wird er mich umbringen! Wenn er es trinkt, wird er es merken und dann…" Friddsch brach ab.

Ich hockte mich neben sie. „Keine Angst, Revan. Wenn er diesen Trank trinkt, wird er dir nie wieder irgendetwas tun!"

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	29. Kapitel Einladung

_Anmerkung: Tsumi ist noch da! Ich freu mich! Nächste Woche ist mein „Jedermann"-Auftritt. Wünscht mir Glück!_

---

Tsumi: KEKSE! Du bist so ein Schatz! Auf der Connichi war ich noch nie. Ich würde da aber irgendwann gern mal hin.

Chromoxid: Tjaaa… War das Review für das 2. Kapitel? Hast du weiter gelesen? Wenn ja, dann freu ich mich natürlich riesig! Danke fürs Review!

---

**29. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel den Spielleuten von Saltatio Mortis! Ein schönes neues Album! Respekt! ... Leute! Kauft „Des Königs Henker"! (Krieg ich für Schleichwerbung Geld? Oder wenigstens Met?)_

„Was meinst du? Wieso sollte der Dunkle Lord mir nie wieder etwas tun können?", fragte Friddsch. „War das etwa ein Rezept für Gift?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, viel besser. Aber das ist ein Geheimnis."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Dann überfiel mich plötzlich eine Wut auf Friddsch. Was fiel ihr ein, mit Todessern gemeinsame Sache zu machen? Sie wischte sich gerade Rindenkrümel von ihrem Umhang und wirkte wieder entspannter. Ich stapfte zornig auf sie zu. „Was sollte das eigentlich? Was hast du mit Todessern zu schaffen, Friddsch? Spinnst du denn?", brüllte ich sie an. Sie sah mich nur kurz an. „Das geht dich nichts an. Ich hab mit dir nichts zu schaffen.", sagte sie ruhig. Mein Blut begann zu kochen. „Wie bitte? Ich hab mich wohl verhört? ICH habe dich gerettet!", schrie ich und verlor die Beherrschung. Ich holte aus und wollte sie schlagen. Doch ich traf sie nicht. Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite, fasste meinen Arm, drehte sich, lehnte ihre Schulter gegen meine und drückte mich mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit in einer Kreisbewegung zu Boden. Das ging so schnell, dass ich gar nicht wusste, wie mir geschah. Sie hielt mich so fest, dass ich keine Chance hatte, aufzustehen. „Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", zischte Friddsch gereizt. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach angreifen! Was soll denn das?" „Ich bin sauer!", keuchte ich. „…Wo hast du das gelernt?", fügte ich hinzu. Friddsch lockerte ihren Griff und half mir, mich aufzurichten. „Es gibt auch Leute, die andere Hobbys haben, als anderen nachzuschnüffeln!", knurrte sie.

„Warum wolltest du dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, helfen?", fragte ich. Friddsch starrte in den Wald hinein. „Von Wollen kann gar keine Rede sein.", sagte sie. „Lord Voldemort (-ich zuckte zusammen-) droht damit, meine Familie umzubringen, wenn ich ihm nicht gehorche. Das ist seine liebste Taktik, um Leute gefügig zu machen. Obwohl meine Familie reinblütig ist, hat sie sich stets gegen ihn aufgelehnt und mein Vater war mal Auror, bevor er zu alt dafür wurde. Niemand würde damit rechnen, dass ausgerechnet ich, die ich aus dieser Familie komme, auf Voldemorts Seite bin. Niemand verdächtigt mich."

„Was ist denn, Fang? Hast du etwas gehört?" Eine Stimme ertönte aus einiger Entfernung. Wir schreckten zusammen. „Raah, das ist Hagrid!", flüsterte Friddsch. „Komm, schnell!"

Sie packte mein Handgelenk und rannte los. Wir erreichten einen Felsen. Friddsch sagte leise: „Lisoi!" und eine unsichtbare Tür schwang auf. „Wow!", hauchte ich und Friddsch schubste mich in den Gang. Sie folgte mir und hinter ihr fiel die Tür wieder zu. Mit ihrem Zauberstab erleuchtete sie den Gang und ging voraus. Schließlich standen wir in einer Sackgasse. Friddsch schob einen kleinen Stein zur Seite, berührte das Symbol, das dahinter verborgen war und gab so eine kleine Öffnung frei. Sie kletterte hindurch und ich tat es ihr gleich. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass wir unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts gelandet waren. „Das ist der Gang, wo Snape und ich dich gefunden haben!", wisperte ich empört. „Du warst damals also doch draußen!" „Aaach, halt den Mund! Ist doch egal!", schnauzte Friddsch tonlos und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne noch ein Wort mit mir zu wechseln. Kommentarlos verschwand sie sofort in ihrem Schlafsaal. (Ach, sie war übrigens ein Jahr über mir, darum hatten wir nicht denselben Schlafsaal.)

Wir wechselten tagelang kein Wort, weil sie immer bei meinem Anblick die Flucht ergriff. Der Ausnahmezustand auf Hogwarts wurde nicht aufgehoben. Die Spinnen standen immer noch im Garten und die Schüler hatten immer noch frei. Als ich dann eines schönen Nachmittags summend durch die Gänge des Kerkers marschierte, an nichts Böses dachte und vielmehr hoffte, Snape zu begegnen, wurde ich plötzlich von hinten gepackt und in einen Seitengang gezerrt. Ich hatte mich so erschrocken, dass ich einige Sekunden brauchte, um mich zu erholen. Dann keifte ich Friddsch an: „Bist du durchgeknallt, du blöde Kuh? Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken? Und warum musstest du wieder so einen hundsgemeinen Polizeigriff benutzen?" „Aaach, sei still, Jammerlappen! Außerdem ist das Aikido und kein Polizeigriff, du Banause!", sagte Friddsch und drückte mir einen Zettel in die Hand. „Heute Nacht wird Lord Voldemort dein komisches geheimes Gekochsel trinken. Weil wir so toll mitgeholfen haben, dürfen wir zuschauen. Auf dem Zettel steht, was du anziehen sollst. Wir treffen uns im Geheimgang um elf. Komm nicht zu spät."

Friddsch war längst wieder weg, als ich immer noch wie angewurzelt im Kerker stand. Wir durften zuschauen? Hieß das, wir würden dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gegenüberstehen? Das Grauen packte mich. Ich war kreidebleich, als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. „Was ist los, Zaretha?", fragte Sjina besorgt.

„Nichts!", sagte ich apathisch. „Gar nichts!"

Um elf Uhr stand ich zitternd im Geheimgang.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	30. Kapitel Der Dunkle Lord

_Anmerkung: Nicht zu fassen! Das 30. Kapitel! Und ich habe meine Jedermann-Auftritte überstanden. YEAH! Habe auch kaum Schäden davongetragen. (Abgesehen von einer tollen Beulenpest). Der Liedertext im Kapitel, der noch öfter auftauchen wird, ist von Saltatio Mortis und ich wollte ihn unbedingt klauen, weil ich ihn so toll finde. Sorry, Jungs! Ich darf doch?_

---

Tsumi: Da du die einzige bist, die mich noch lieb hat, find ich es auch toll, dass ich von dir gleich drei Reviews kriege (knuddel)! Das Kapitel hier ist ganz doll viel lang, ehrlich! Guckst du? Und: Aber sicher hab ich Saltatio Mortis lieb! Die kann man doch nur lieb haben! Auch wenn die einem immer den Met wegsaufen. Muppet Show is nicht mehr, glaub ich. Aber: Spielmänner sind doofe Schnorrer! (Aber man muss sie einfach lieb haben…)

---

**30. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel In Extremo, weil ich letzten Dienstag auf einem Konzert von denen war. (FREUDE! FREUDE! Heiratet mich!)_

Ich wartete kaum eine Minute, als Friddsch sich zu mir gesellte. Sie hatte, genau wie ich, eine schwarze Kutte übergezogen. Wir gingen den Geheimgang entlang und landeten schließlich im Verbotenen Wald. Dort erwarteten uns die zwei Todesser, denen ich das Rezept für den Trank gegeben hatte. Der Große mit den langen Haaren drückte uns Masken in die Hand. Vermummt folgten wir den Todessern weiter in den Wald hinein. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich kaum etwas sehen, aber von überall drangen die seltsamsten Geräusche zu uns. Rascheln und Rauschen rings um uns her näherte und entfernte sich. Ich drängte mich dichter an Friddsch, die leicht genervt seufzte, mich aber nicht abwies. Nach einem beachtlichen Fußmarsch erhellte sich der Umkreis. Licht schimmerte aus den Baumkronen und beleuchtete ein großes, steinernes Rondell, das wie eine uralte Ruine aus einer kreisrunden Lichtung aufragte.

„Wow, was ist das?", fragte ich erstaunt, während wir auf ein mächtiges Tor zugingen, das ins Innere der Ruine führte. „Das ist das Quartier des Dunklen Lords.", sagte Friddsch. „Keiner kann hingelangen, wenn er nicht von jemandem, der schon dort war, hingeführt wird."

Wir betraten das Gebäude. Mein staunendes Gesicht war glücklicherweise von meiner Maske und der Kapuze verdeckt. Ich fühlte mich an einen römischen Zirkus erinnert. Es waren viele vermummte Todesser rings an den Wänden entlang auf Tribünen versammelt. Gegenüber dem Eingang am anderen Ende des Rundes war eine Art Bühne. Darauf stand ein Altar, der mit schwarzem Samt überhangen worden war. Eine Phiole mit einer blutroten Flüssigkeit stand auf der Mitte des Altars. Das musste der Trank sein…

Wir setzten uns ebenfalls auf die Tribüne und warteten. Ob Snape auch da war? Und apropos Snape… Der war doch Meister der Zaubertränke… Warum hatte der eigentlich nicht den Trank besorgt? Der konnte doch an alle Rezepte kommen, die er haben wollte, oder nicht? Warum hatte Friddsch diese Aufgabe bekommen? Ich beugte mich zu Friddsch und fragte sie leise danach. Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht… Wird wohl seine Gründe haben… Vielleicht vertrauen sie ihm nicht. Viele Todesser kaufen ihm seine Loyalität nicht ab." Empört wollte ich mich gerade darüber beschweren, dass Snape kein Vertrauen geschenkt wurde und ein Verteidigungsplädoyer zum Besten geben, als mir einfiel, dass Friddsch gar nicht wusste, dass er zweigleisig fuhr und eigentlich für Dumbledore arbeitete. Doch dann realisierte ich, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen konnte, dass Snape ein Todesser war. Friddsch schien aber glücklicherweise nichts aufgefallen zu sein (Solche Details sind meistens nicht Friddschs Stärke…). Außerdem zog etwas anderes unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Alles ringsum verstummte, als jemand durch das riesige Steintor schritt. Meine Eingeweide zogen sich krampfhaft zusammen und mir wurde eiskalt. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, während er mit unwirklich anmutender Eleganz und Würde durch die Mitte des Rondells auf die Bühne zuschritt. Den schlanken Körper in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, das schlangenartige Gesicht schneeweiß und die lodernden Augen feuerrot: Lord Voldemort.

Er betrat die Bühne und starrte in die schweigenden Reihen seiner Anhänger. Die Lähmung fiel zumindest teilweise von mir ab. Ich sah Friddsch an, die zitterte. „Willkommen!", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe euch alle hergerufen, damit ihr an der Vollendung meiner Unsterblichkeit teilhaben könnt. Ab dem heutigen Tage werde ich unbesiegbar sein." Die Menge der Todesser jubelte bedrohlich. Friddsch zitterte immer noch. Ich nutzte den Lärm um uns her, um ihr eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen und sie vorsichtig zu fragen: „Hast du solche Angst vor ihm?" Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, zuckte sie leicht zusammen und drehte sich zu mir um. „Nein, ich zittere vor Begeisterung!", sagte sie und meinte es ehrlich. „Was?", wisperte ich entgeistert. „Beigeisterung? Ich dachte, du hasst ihn!" Friddsch nickte. „Richtig. Aber ich finde ihn faszinierend. Er ist so wahnsinnig intelligent und böse! Wui!"

Der Jubel verebbte und der Dunkle Lord fuhr fort: „Dieser Trank wird unseren Sieg besiegeln. Die Reinigung unserer Welt steht kurz bevor!" Er umschloss die Phiole auf dem Altar mit seinen langen, weißen Fingern und hob sie in die Höhe. Er zog den gläsernen Verschluss aus dem Fläschchen. „Auf die Herrschaft über alle!", sagte er und hob den Trank an die Lippen. Er leerte ihn mit einem Zug und stellte die Phiole klirrend auf den Altar zurück.

„H-Hat es funktioniert, Meister?", fragte ein Todesser schüchtern. Der Dunkle Lord antwortete nicht. Als wolle er eine Veränderung sehen, musterte er seine Hände und seinen Körper. Dann hustete er kurz, seine roten Augen weiteten sich und wurden dann blitzartig zu winzigen Schlitzen, die über die Tribünen funkelten.

Sein Blick blieb in unserer Richtung hängen. Friddsch hörte vor Schreck auf zu zittern. Ich schluckte schwer, sank in mich zusammen und rückte ein wenig von Friddsch weg. Ich blinzelte nur kurz und da stand er schon direkt vor uns. So nah hatte ich ihm noch nie sein wollen. Schockiert fiel ich nach hinten um, doch er beachtete mich gar nicht. Er hatte seine Augen auf Friddsch geheftet, die auch fast umgefallen war.

Die langen Finger des Dunklen Lords warfen Friddschs Kapuze nach hinten und nahmen ihr sanft die Maske vom Gesicht. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ausgesprochen aufschlussreich. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und erfüllt mit einem Blick, der klar signalisierte, was sie dachte: „AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Als nächstes ergriff der Dunkle Lord ihre Hand und warf sich elegant vor ihr auf die Knie. Er atmete bebend ein und begann dann theatralisch zu singen:

„Deine Hand in meiner liegt,

Vorbei ist all das Sehnen.

Freude über Trauer siegt,

Getrocknet sind die Tränen.

Gefunden, was ich lang vermisst,

Vereinigt du und ich.

Die Suche nun zu Ende ist,

das Glück hält ewiglich.

Und auf einmal wird mir klar:

Alle Dinge, die ich tat,

alle Wege, die ich ging,

ich ging sie für Dich. FÜR DICH!"

Nach ihrem Blick zu urteilen, dachte Friddsch immer noch dasselbe, wie vorher („AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!") und ich dachte genau das gleiche. Der Dunkle Lord stand auf, wischte sich kunstvoll die nicht vorhandenen Haare aus dem Gesicht und zog an Friddschs Hand, so dass sie aufstehen musste. Im nächsten Augenblick stand er wieder auf der Bühne, mit Friddsch in den Armen. „Warte kurz, Schatz, ich muss schnell was klären.", sagte er zärtlich zu ihr und ließ sie stehen, während er selbst ein paar Schritte nach vorn ging. Friddsch erwachte wieder mal wie aus einer Trance, stolperte nach hinten und versuchte, sich hinter dem Altar zu verstecken. Der Dunkle Lord blickte finster in die Runde der Todesser. „Der Trank war eine Fälschung!", knurrte er. „Wer hat das Rezept besorgt?" Ich wollte von meinem Sitz auf den Boden rutschen, um nicht aufzufallen, doch die beiden Todesser, denen ich das Rezept gegeben hatte, saßen leider direkt hinter mir, zeigten wild auf mich und brüllten: „Hier! Sie war's, sie war's!"

Wie mit einem Zoom kam er unheimlich schnell näher und dann war sein Gesicht direkt vor meinem. Mir war ganz furchtbar schlecht, die Angst brachte mich fast um den Verstand, ich bereute, dass ich je geboren worden war und ich fühlte mich noch eindeutig zu jung zum Sterben. „So, so!", zischte er und ich zuckte zusammen, denn der kalte Hauch seines Atems berührte mein Gesicht. „Du warst das also? Stimmt das?"

Ich nickte und schrumpfte zusammen, als wäre ich ein zerstochenes Schlauchboot. „Ja, aber das war keine Absicht, ehrlich!", hauchte ich hilflos. Der Dunkle Lord lachte und richtete sich auf. „Ich werde dich für diesen Verrat mit dem Tod bestrafen, denn du hast meinen Plan zunichte gemacht!", verkündete er laut, aber tonlos. Er legte seine langen, kalten Finger an meinen Hals und hob mich in die Höhe. Ich keuchte in Todesangst und unter meiner Maske rannen Tränen meine Wangen hinunter. Der Dunkle Lord lachte wieder, öffnete die Finger und ich fiel zu Boden. „Reingefallen!", sagte er schlicht.

„Ich werde einen Teufel tun und dich auch noch dafür bestrafen, dass du mir gezeigt hast, wie wunderschön das Leben sein kann!", sagte der Dunkle Lord und zoomte sich auf die Bühne zurück. „Die Versammlung ist aufgelöst!", rief er und sah sich nach Friddsch um. Die war gerade dabei, unauffällig nach draußen verschwinden zu wollen. Lässig zog der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab, schnippte in ihre Richtung und sagte: „Accio Revan Friddsch!" Friddsch flog mit einem leisen „Verdammt!" zurück in seine Arme und er lächelte sie sanft an. „Wohin so eilig?"

Bevor ich auf Friddschs Hilfe suchenden Blick reagieren konnte, wurde ich vom großen, langhaarigen Todesser gepackt und nach draußen geschleift. „Nein!", rief ich. „Ich muss doch Friddsch auch wieder mit in die Schule nehmen! Die können wir doch nicht hier lassen!" „Das steht nicht länger in unserer Verantwortung.", knurrte der Große. „Sei froh, dass der Dunkle Lord dich unter Schutz gestellt hat! Ich würde dich am liebsten auf der Stelle umbringen und den Schlangen zum Fraß hier liegen lassen! Du hast unseren Plan zerstört, du dummes Balg! Was hast du mit unserem Herrn gemacht? Du verdienst den Tod tausendfach!"

Er schleppte mich weiter und als wir am Geheimgang anlangten, schnauzte er „Lisoi!", öffnete die Geheimtür, warf mich in den Gang und knallte die Tür hinter mir kommentarlos wieder zu. Das lag ich nun und riss mir die Todesser-Maske vom Gesicht.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_P.S.: Ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass ein eingeschobenes „t" aus „Todessern" einen „Todesstern" macht? (grins)_


	31. Kapitel Heuler

_Anmerkung: Hab keine Anmerkung, grad. _

---

Celina-HP: So ist er eben, der kleine Malfoy…

Tsumi: Guck dir die Rekordzeit an, in der ich die Fortsetzung zustande gebracht hab! (stolz sei) Wui!

---

**31. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel meinem Bruder Matthias, der Harry Potter aber gar nicht leiden kann._

Ich kroch förmlich in die Schule zurück, schaffte es, unbemerkt in den Schlafraum zu schleichen und mich dort auf mein Bett zu werfen. Ich war hundemüde, doch ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Gebissenbisse plagten mich. Was hatte ich Friddsch da angetan und zu was würde das führen? Erwartete mich noch Rache von den Todessern oder wahlweise von Friddsch? Warum hatte ich nicht mal nachgedacht, bevor ich mich eingemischt hatte? Und was sollte ich jetzt machen? Dumbledore bitten, Friddsch da wieder raus zu holen? Wie sollte ich all das erklären? Und das Allerwichtigste: Was würde Snape dazu sagen? Was würde er von mir denken?

Ich fiel in unruhigen Schlaf und träumte davon, dass Snape sich vor mir aufbaute und mich anbrüllte: „Zaretha Tekana, ich bin enttäuscht! Sie sind eine Todesserin! Wie konnten sie mir das antun? Ich riskiere mein Leben, damit alle Schüler von Hogwarts in Sicherheit sind und bleiben- und was tun sie? Sie schließen sich dem Dunklen Lord an! Ist das ihr Dank? Der Dank für meine Aufopferungen und meine Güte? Sie treten meine Ehre mit Füßen! 150 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und ich suspendiere sie auf ewig von meinem Unterricht!" Während ich noch unter Tränen zu seinen Füßen herumrobbte und mich pausenlos entschuldigte (und nicht in Betracht zog, dass ich eh rausgeschmissen worden war), verwandelte Snape sich in den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Der lachte mich gemein aus und verkündete mit donnernder Stimme: „Ha haaa! Ja, krieche nur, du unwürdiges Wesen! Solange du noch kannst, ha haaa! Revan Friddsch hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, dich zu töten, ha haaa! Und sie will dabei zusehen! Leide, Verräterin!" Er hob seinen Zauberstab, ich kreischte panisch und wachte schweißgebadet auf.

Die Sonne schien durchs Fenster des Schlafraums und Sjina zog sich gerade an. „Ah, Zaretha, du bist wach! Kommst du mit zum Frühstück?"

Apathisch stieg ich aus dem Bett und fühlte mich wie eine Katze nach einer Kochwäsche inklusive Schleudergang. Fünf Minuten später ging ich gerädert mit Sjina zur Großen Halle.

Dort erwartete mich eine Überraschung. Weit hinten am Tisch der Slytherins saß Revan Friddsch. Sie hatte große Ähnlichkeiten mit einem explodierten Löwen. Nur noch toter.

Sie patschte mit einem Löffel in ihrem Haferschleim herum und ihre Freundin Lisa aus Ravenclaw stand hinter ihr, um ihr gut zuzureden. Wie instinktiv starrte Lisa plötzlich zu mir hin und erkannte mich. Wie ein Wiesel raste sie auf mich zu, packte mich und zog mich zu Friddsch. „Schau dir an, was du angerichtet hast!", keifte sie und deutete auf Friddsch. Aus der Nähe sah sie noch schlimmer aus. „Hallo", sagte sie matt. „Toll, dass du die Welt auf meine Kosten gerettet hast, Tekana. Herzlichen, herzlichen Dank."

Noch bevor ich irgendwelche hirnlosen Entschuldigungen hervorbringen konnte, kamen die Posteulen in die Große Halle gerauscht. Ein mächtiger, roter Umschlag landete mitten in Friddschs Haferschleim. Die Neugier der Schüler im Umkreis konzentrierte sich auf den Brief. „Ein Heuler!", sagte ein Zweitklässler begeistert und alle starrten wie gebannt auf Friddsch. Die wurde noch blasser als sie ohnehin schon war und sah emotionslos auf den Fremdkörper in ihrem Haferschleim hinab. „Ich hasse mein Leben.", sagte sie und wand den Blick nicht vom Heuler ab. „Lisa, bitte mach ihn auf, bevor er in die Luft fliegt. Ich fühle mich dazu nicht imstande."

Doch zu spät. Gerade, als Lisa die Hand danach ausstreckte, explodierte der Brief und eine Stimme hallte durch den Raum, sodass ihr Vortrag jedem Anwesenden fast die Ohren zerfetzte:

„Ein Licht tritt durch die Dunkelheit

von sternengleichem Glanz.

Von Einsamkeit bin ich nun befreit,

vereint mit Dir im Tanz.

Deine Lippen, jeder Kuss

sind Trank für meine Wunden,

machen mit dem Leiden Schluss

Und all der Schmerz verschwunden.

Und auf einmal wird mir klar:

Alle Dinge, die ich tu,

Alle Wege, die ich geh,

ich gehe sie für Dich

Solange mein Herz schlägt,

schlägt es für Dich!"

Der Umschlag ging in Flammen auf und schrumpelte verkohlt in sich zusammen.

Ein Gelächter brach in der Großen Halle aus. Friddsch saß regungslos am Tisch und sah die Reste des Briefes an. „Wusste gar nicht, dass Heuler auch singen können.", sagte sie matt und stand auf. „Den Haferschleim kann ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr essen." Gefolgt von Lisa verließ sie den Saal. Lisa überschüttete einen Jungen, der Friddsch einen Spruch drücken wollte, so gereizt mit einem schimpfenden Wortschwall, dass er erschrocken verstummte. Ich sah ihnen unglücklich nach.

Sjina trat neben mich und betrachtete ihre Fingernägel. „Du, sag mal, meine Liebe… Hast du mir vielleicht was zu erzählen, hm?"

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	32. Kapitel Verbannung

_Anmerkung: Ich brauch Urlaub. Ich hab meine theoretische Fahrprüfung bestanden! Wuiiiii!_

---

Besserweiss: Besserweiss! (freu, freu) Dass du noch mal aufgetaucht bist, freut mich echt supi! Keks? Zu deinen Anmerkungen: Definiere _vom Thema abkommen_… Ich will auf eine bestimmte Ausgangssituation hinauskommen und muss deshalb den Storyverlauf danach ausrichten. Naja, vielleicht verstehst du, was ich meine... Und Zaretha glaubt nicht, dass sie eine Todesserin ist. Sie träumt lediglich davon, dass Snape sie für eine hält, das ist alles. (noch einen Keks reich)

Tsumi: Oh, ich krepier bei der Vorstellung von einem Voldemort-Gackt! So was darf man mir nicht sagen, da kann ich erst mal eine halbe Stunde mit dem Lachen nicht aufhören! Die geile Sau Snape habe ich selbstverständlich nicht vergessen! Snape strikes back! Hurra!

---

**32. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel King Kong. Ein echt armer Kerl._

Ich hielt es für unklug, Sjina im Unklaren zu lassen und darum zogen wir uns in unseren Schlafraum zurück, damit ich ihr ungestört von den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Nacht erzählen konnte. Sjina war nicht besonders begeistert von meinen Aktionen, aber immerhin schlug sie mich nicht. „Hättest mir auch mal früher davon erzählen können!", sagte sie schließlich mürrisch. Ich schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Sorry. Bitte sei mir nicht böse! Aber… du… Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

Sjina sah mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. „Na, zu Dumbledore gehen, was sonst? Du hättest sofort zu ihm gehen sollen! Aber sei vorsichtig, dass dich Friddsch dabei nicht sieht. Wenn Du weißt schon wer erfährt, dass du petzen warst, hast du sicher ein Problem."

Ich nahm also den Tarnumhang (ich fragte mich ab und zu, ob es nicht unverschämt war, Harry Potter den Umhang nicht zurückzugeben…) und schlich mich zu Dumbledores Büro. Das Passwort galt immer noch, also konnte ich problemlos die Rolltreppe hochfahren. Als ich gerade klopfen wollte, hörte ich Stimmen im Büro. Ich lauschte.

„Ich hatte von diesem Plan mit dem Unverwundbarkeitstrank keine Ahnung. Man hat mir nur das Rezept gegeben, mit dem Befehl es perfekt zuzubereiten."

Dieser Wohlklang! Das war Snapes Stimme! Mein Herz machte einen riesigen Sprung.

Er sprach weiter: „Bei der Zeremonie wurde dann klar, dass es sich um ein falsches Rezept gehandelt hat. Die beiden Informantinnen hatten offenbar ein gefälschtes Rezept abgeliefert. Was mich hierbei am meisten überrascht hat war, dass es Schülerinnen von uns sind. Niemand hat mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt… Die eine ist Revan Friddsch aus meinem Haus. Die andere blieb maskiert und ich konnte sie nicht erkennen."

Eine kleine Pause trat ein. Dann sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich:

„Nun, das andere Mädchen wird dann wohl Revan Friddschs beste Freundin sein... Lisa Kira aus Ravenclaw, oder nicht?"

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher…", sagte Snape zögernd. „Ich habe da meine Zweifel. Das Rezept kam mir von Anfang an ziemlich bekannt vor. Ich habe da jemand anderen im Verdacht."

Ich schluckte schwer.

„Wie auch immer.", sagte Dumbledore. „Bringen sie Friddsch und Kira her, Severus. Wir sollten mit ihnen reden."

„Natürlich."

Ich sprang zur Seite, schlang den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang fest um mich und drückte mich an die Wand hinter der Tür. Eine Sekunde später rauschte Snape an mir vorbei. Hingerissen nahm ich seinen diskreten Duft wahr und lächelte ihm verzückt hinterher. So stand ich da, bis er zurückkehrte. Friddsch, die so aussah als hätte sie inzwischen ein wenig geschlafen, und Lisa folgten ihm. Sie gingen an mir vorbei ins Büro und die Tür schloss sich.

„Setzen sie sich!", hörte ich Dumbledore freundlich sagen. „Miss Friddsch, sie waren bei einem Treffen der Todesser im Verbotenen Wald?"

Der kam ja ohne Umschweife zur Sache!

Friddsch schien darauf gefasst gewesen zu sein. „Richtig!", sagte sie prompt. Es war ihr wohl klar, dass Ausreden ihr nichts mehr nützten.

„Miss Kira, waren sie dabei?", fragte Dumbledore weiter. Ich kniff unnützerweise die Augen zusammen.

„Ja!", bestätigte Lisa entschlossen, ohne zu zögern.

Gut, das ging mir jetzt doch zu weit. Ich hatte Friddsch schon genug angetan. Ich würde nun nicht zulassen, dass ihre beste Freundin unschuldig hineingezogen würde. Ich nahm den Tarnumhang ab.

Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte ich in Dumbledores Büro. „Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!", brüllte ich. „_Ich_ bin die andere! Lisa hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun! Ich habe das falsche Trankrezept besorgt und ich bin sowieso an allem Schuld!"

Drei Augenpaare starrten mich entgeistert an. Das vierte war völlig entspannt und gehörte Dumbledore. „Setzen sie sich doch erst einmal!", sagte er und lächelte mich an.

Ich ließ mich auf einem Lehnstuhl nieder und versuchte angestrengt, Snapes Blick zu meiden. „Ich wusste es doch…!", sagte dieser schließlich mit einer Stimme, die mich hätte umbringen können. Er war sauer auf mich! NEIIIIIIIN! Der Himmel war mir auf den Kopf gefallen! Mein Leben war sinnlos! Snape konnte mich nicht mehr leiden!

Dumbledore lächelte mich unbeirrt weiter an. „Nun, Miss Tekana, was für ein Trankrezept haben sie Lord Voldemort besorgt?", fragte er. Ich war die einzige, die fast vom Stuhl kippte, als er den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach. Glaubte ich jedenfalls, denn Snape konnte ich immer noch nicht ansehen.

„Den Trank der ewigen Liebe.", sagte ich.

Dumbledore seufzte traurig, Lisa schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und hatte ganz klar das Bedürfnis, mir eine ellenlange Strafpredigt zu halten, Friddsch sank hoffnungslos in sich zusammen und Snapes Reaktion konnte ich nicht sehen.

Dumbledore erhob seine Stimme: „Nun, Miss Tekana, sie meinten es sicher nicht böse und hatten nur das Beste im Sinn… Leider haben sie wohl Schlimmeres angerichtet, als ein Unverwundbarkeitstrank es jemals gekonnt hätte." Ohne auf mein entsetztes Gesicht zu achten, fuhr er fort: „Sie müssen wissen, dass es Lord Voldemorts größte Stärke und auch Schwäche war, dass er zu Gefühlen wie Liebe und Zuneigung nicht fähig war. Darin waren ihm bisher alle anderen Menschen überlegen. Sollte er dies realisieren, könnte er es zu seinem Nutzen gebrauchen und eine Macht entwickeln, die unvergleichbar größer wäre als jetzt ohnehin schon."

„Ach du Scheiße!", sagten Friddsch, Lisa und ich synchron. Das war den beiden wohl auch neu gewesen.

„Allerdings…", sagte Dumbledore. „…können wir die Situation natürlich auch zu unserem Vorteil nutzen. Und hier kommen sie ins Spiel, Miss Friddsch. Bringen sie alles über Lord Voldemort in Erfahrung, was sie können. Sie genießen eine ungefährdete Position in der Reihe derer, die seiner Gunst versichert sind. Ihr Vorteil ist, dass der Trank der ewigen Liebe durch nichts aufgehoben werden kann… Miss Friddsch… Werden sie das schaffen? Wollen sie uns helfen?"

Friddsch blickte etwas unsicher in Dumbledores Gesicht, nickte dann aber. „Natürlich."

„Gut. Sehr gut." Dumbledore sah sie anerkennend an. Dann wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck und er wand sich mir zu. „Ich kann sie nicht mehr von der Schule werfen, aber sie haben ein verbotenes Rezept weitergegeben, das Schulgebäude verlassen, den Verbotenen Wald betreten und an einem Treffen der Todesser teilgenommen. Was soll ich mit ihnen machen? Sie dürfen hier verweilen, bis ihr Weg nach Hause gesichert ist. Doch sie stellen nur Blödsinn an, weil sie bereits aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen wurden und keine Strafe mehr zu fürchten haben. Das kann ich nicht mehr verantworten. Ich muss sie trotz allem dafür bestrafen, denn sie werden sonst munter weiter Regeln übertreten." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause. „Vielleicht ist ihnen aufgefallen, dass sie immer noch ihren Zauberstab besitzen. Natürlich war das nicht einfach ein Versäumnis unsererseits. Ich wollte sie nicht schutzlos fortschicken, in dieser ungewissen Zeit. Niemand weiß, wie und wann Lord Voldemort die Macht zurück an sich reißen will. Ihr Zauberstab sollte sie schützen. Doch nun, da sie mein Vertrauen willentlich missbrauchen, ziehe ich in Erwägung ihn zu zerbrechen. Ja, ich werde ihn zerstören. Bitte, geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab, Miss Tekana."

Ich war wie gelähmt. Zitternd fuhr ich mit der Hand in meine Tasche und umklammerte meinen Zauberstab. Die Trennung von ihm würde die Trennung von der magischen Welt bedeuten. Ich würde keine Hexe mehr sein und es nie wieder werden können. Ich würde nicht nur Hogwarts verlassen müssen. Die Zerstörung des Zauberstabs kam einer Verbannung gleich.

Dumbledores strenger Gesichtsausdruck war wie versteinert. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte, einen Einwand vorzubringen. Ich würde alles hinter mir lassen müssen. Ich würde Snape nie wieder sehen.

Selbst Lisa und Friddsch schienen von dieser Strafe überrumpelt zu sein. „Aber Professor Dumbledore!", warf Friddsch deshalb ein. „Ist das denn nicht übertrieben? Sie hat doch nur helfen wollen…!"

Dumbledore änderte nicht im Geringsten seine Mimik. „Wer in diesem Ausmaß Fehler begeht und nicht aus ihnen lernt, sich selbst und vor allem anderen schadet, der muss irgendwann mit Konsequenzen rechnen und sie auch allein tragen. Miss Tekana, ihr Zauberstab. Geben sie ihn mir jetzt."

Ich nickte traurig. Langsam zog ich den Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche heraus und streckte den Arm aus, um ihn Dumbledore auszuhändigen.

„Einen Moment!", sagte jemand und legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm, so dass ich ihn sinken ließ. Überrascht drehte ich mich nach dem jemand um und sah direkt in Snapes Gesicht. „Ich muss Ihnen widersprechen, Professor Dumbledore.", sagte er. „Miss Tekana war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie jenen Trank der ewigen Liebe auswendig lernte, in meinem Büro. Auf Ihre Weisung sollte ich die Verantwortung für Tekanas sämtliche Taten übernehmen, wenn Sie sich erinnern. Das schließt auch das Auswendiglernen mit ein. Sie können also nicht die ganze Schuld allein Tekana anlasten, sondern müssen mir ebenfalls einen beachtlichen Teil zuschreiben. Zieht man diesen Teil von Tekanas Gesamtschuld ab, so lässt sich mit dem Betrag der Restschuld eine solch harte Strafe nicht rechtfertigen."

Stille trat ein. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrten Lisa und Friddsch zu Snape empor. Ich auch.

Dumbledores strenges Gesicht war einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck gewichen. „Sie haben Recht, Severus.", sagte er dann und war schon wieder gutgelaunt. „Ich habe nicht genug nachgedacht, bevor ich schon das Urteil fällen wollte. Ich war zu voreilig. Also, Miss Tekana,… wir mildern die Strafe ab. Sie behalten ihren Zauberstab und bis heute Abend werden sie einen umfassenden Bericht über ihre bisherigen Untaten an dieser Schule verfassen. Auch über die, von denen ich noch nichts weiß. Und jetzt… jetzt möchte ich Miss Kira und Miss Tekana dazu auffordern, mein Büro zu verlassen und in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Miss Friddsch, sie bleiben noch kurz hier, bitte."

Lisa musste mich am Ärmel nach draußen zerren.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	33. Kapitel Glückseligkeit

_Anmerkung: Ich hab Halsweh. Ich will nach Hause. Ich will nie mehr in die Schule. Ich will sofort in Frührente gehen. Jetzt gleich. Ich will weinen. _

---

Kroete: Ich überhäufe dich mit Applaus und Leckerlis! Snape nicht zu mögen und trotzdem 32 Kapitel zu lesen erfordert Durchhaltevermögen! Respekt!

Gerd: Erwähnte ich schon, dass ich neue Leser liebe? Ich freu mir gleich nen Ast!

Tsumi: Werd dafür sorgen, dass ich als erste fahren muss! Huarrhuarr, der Ausdruck Sevibaby gehört getadelt! Also ehrlich! Wenn Snape das sehen könnte, würde er sich selbst umbringen, hähähä!

---

**33. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Snape, weil er eine schwere Kindheit hatte und alle ihn missverstehen._

„Tekana! Hallo, ich rede mit dir!", schnauzte Lisa lautstark und zupfte an meinem Ärmel. Ich sah sie perplex an. Sie hatte mich bereits bis runter in den Flur geschleift, ohne dass ich davon Kenntnis genommen hatte. „Hörst du mir mal zu? Antworte doch, wenn ich dich was frage!", sagte Lisa gereizt und ich blickte sie aus großen Kinderaugen unschuldig an. „Was hast du denn gesagt?", fragte ich selig lächelnd.

Lisa runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ich habe dich gefragt, was in Snape gefahren ist! Der hat dich ja verteidigt, als ginge es um sein eigenes Leben! Findet der dich total super, seit du so toll Quidditch spielen kannst?"

„Jaah, er hat mich verteidigt!", säuselte ich abwesend.

„Spinnst du? Was soll dieser Gesichtsausdruck? Bist du besoffen? Oder warst du zu lang in Professor Trelawneys Zimmer?" Lisa musterte mich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich werde noch auf Revan warten. Du gehst am besten in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum und schläfst deinen Rausch aus!", sagte sie dann. Ich nickte glücklich und schwebte summend in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon.

Ich ließ mich auf einem Sessel vor dem Feuer nieder und strahlte vor mich hin, als Sjina sich zu mir setzte. Sie redete schon seit geraumer Zeit auf mich ein, bis ich sie endlich bemerkte, weil sie mich anbrüllte: „Zaretha! Verdammt noch mal! Jetzt rede doch mit mir! Wo bist du, häh?" „Im siebten Himmel!", hauchte ich begeistert.

Sjina sah mehr als nur entsetzt aus. „Soll ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte sie besorgt. Ich grinste sie an. „Nein, mir geht's herrlich!", antwortete ich. „Weißt du, Sjina, heute ist ein toller Tag! Snape hat mich verteidigt, weißt du… Snape hat mich vor Dumbledore verteidigt, weißt du… Jaah, Snape ist super, weißt du…"

Sjina entspannte sich etwas. „Also bist du nur deshalb so high oder hast du noch was eingenommen?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber nach. Empört schimpfte ich sie aus. „Wie, _nur_? Was heißt denn hier _nur_? Das war der großartigste Moment meines Lebens! Snape hat mich trotz allem noch lieb! Ich freu mich so, ich freu mich so!"

Sjina wollte wohl meine traumähnliche Glückseligkeit nicht zerstören, denn sie erwiderte darauf nichts. Darum ließ ich mich von meiner rosa Wolke dazu herab ihr zu erklären, was in Dumbledores Büro passiert war. Ich beendete meinen Vortrag mit folgenden Worten: „Es gibt nichts, was mir jemals das Glück dieses Moments versauen kann!"

Das hatte ich jedenfalls tatsächlich gedacht. Wie naiv ich doch war! Denn drei Tage später war der Spaß vorbei.

Der Ausnahmezustand war aufgehoben, die Spinnen zurück im Wald und die Route des Hogwarts Express gesichert. Offenbar waren die Todesser aus dem Verbotenen Wald verschwunden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, denn mir sagte keiner was. Und das, obwohl ich Dumbledore einen so schönen Bericht aller meiner Missetaten abgegeben hatte:

„In der ersten Klasse auf Hogwarts habe ich mal einen Papierflieger nach Professor Flitwick geworfen und eine Stinkbombe in Professor Binns Pult deponiert, was der aber gar nicht gemerkt hat. Ich klaute einem älteren Mitschüler ein Taschenspickoskop, schob die Schuld auf einen anderen und der wurde dafür verhauen. (…) Als ich im dritten Jahr von Hogwarts war, habe ich mich versteckt und den Schülersprecher exzessiv mit Schnee beworfen, bis er fast weinte. Außerdem habe ich beim Mittagessen an Halloween Draco Malfoy eine Kakerlake in sein Geschnetzeltes geworfen und er hat sie mitgegessen. (…) In der vierten habe ich Hannah Abbott aus Hufflepuff so schlimm mit Flüchen überhäuft, dass sie drei Tage nicht aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen werden konnte. Einen Erstklässler habe ich bedroht und einen Riegel Schokolade abgepresst, weil ich Hunger hatte. (…) Im fünften Schuljahr habe ich dann Professor Snapes Anweisungen missachtet und mich aus dem Krankenflügel geschlichen, obwohl ich nicht durfte. Später habe ich einen Teil einer Zaubertrankstunde geschwänzt, dabei geholfen, dass Mitschüler ein paar Zutaten aus Professor Snapes Büro klauen konnten und habe im geschlossenen Mädchenklo einen Zaubertrank kochen lassen. Ich habe mich an einem Tag geschminkt, habe das Schloss verlassen, obwohl es ausdrücklich untersagt war und bin in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen. Ich habe verschwiegen, dass ich im Verbotenen Wald war und habe ein verbotenes Zaubertrankrezept auswendig gelernt, obwohl ich wusste, dass Professor Snape die Verantwortung für mich hatte. Ich habe erneut das Schloss verlassen, den Verbotenen Wald betreten und das verbotene Rezept an Todesser weitergegeben. Dann habe ich noch einmal das Schloss verlassen und habe im Verbotenen Wald an einem Treffen der Todesser teilgenommen. Das war bisher alles, was ich in meiner Zeit auf Hogwarts an Regelübertretungen geschafft habe."

Mir war nie aufgefallen, was ich auf dieser Schule schon alles verbrochen hatte und als ich meinen Bericht noch einmal durchgelesen hatte, war mir klar, warum ich in Slytherin gelandet war. Aber lustig fand ich es trotzdem. Rückblickend fand ich meine Untaten durchaus kreativ und amüsant für ein Kind. Ich kopierte deshalb das ganze Blatt, um eine Version zu behalten und sie eines Tages meinen Kindern und Enkeln zeigen zu können.

Aber nun stand ich vor dem Abgrund… Besser gesagt vor Dumbledore und McGonagall, die persönlich gekommen waren, um mir zu verkünden, dass ich jetzt abreisen sollte. Zum zweiten Mal packte ich meine Sachen und nahm Abschied von meinen Freunden und Feinden (ich war nicht ganz sicher, zu welcher Kategorie Friedsch und Lisa gehörten). Ich holte Birgit aus der Eulerei, der inzwischen vollkommen von seinen Verletzungen genesen war und mir zur Begrüßung das Star Wars Intro entgegentrötete. Begleitet von Dumbledore, McGonagall, Huistra und Hagrid (die waren wohl dankbar, dass ich ihnen damals im Verboten Wald geholfen hatte und wollten das irgendwie zum Ausdruck bringen) ging ich zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Ich bemerkte, dass dort schon jemand stand und wartete. Dann bekam ich einen Krampfhusten und im Anschluss Herzflattern. „Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore. „H-Hallo Professor Snape…", stotterte ich verlegen.

„Damit Sie nicht wieder in Gefahr geraten, werden Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape Sie bis nach London begleiten, wo Sie dann Ihre Eltern erwarten.", sagte Dumbledore. Ich brauchte zehn Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was er gesagt hatte. Dann fragte ich mich unmittelbar, ob ich erleichtert oder sauer sein sollte, dass McGonagall mitfahren würde.

„Wiederseh'n, Zaretha!", sagte Hagrid und seine Augen schwammen in Tränen. Ich musste zugeben, dass sein Mitleid das aufrichtigste war, denn immerhin wusste er wie sich ein Rauswurf anfühlte. Huistra (Wer's vergessen hat: Das ist die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) schüttelte mir feierlich die Hand („Schade, dass Sie die Regeln übertreten haben, Miss Tekana! Sie hatten Talent, wie ich im Wald gesehen habe!") und Dumbledore tat es ebenso. „Sie werden von uns hören, Zaretha. Halten Sie die Augen offen und passen Sie auf sich auf!", sagte er lächelnd und in mir keimte Hoffnung auf… _„Sie werden von uns hören"_…

„Muss unbedingt Fang füttern gehen…", nuschelte Hagrid niedergeschlagen und schlurfte so schnell er konnte davon. „Hasse Abschiede…", hörte ich ihn beim Fortgehen leise murmeln.

„Wird das heut noch was?", brüllte der Lokomotivführer aus der Fahrerkabine des Hogwarts Express. Dumbledore nickte mir zu. Snape nahm meine Koffer. „Nun kommen Sie schon, Miss Tekana.", sagte er und trug die Koffer ins Abteil. Überwältigt von dieser charmanten Tat, die ihn ganz wahnsinnig männlich machte, folgte ich ihm und hinter mir stieg McGonagall in den Zug. Ich setzte mich ans Fenster, McGonagall neben mich und Snape mir gegenüber. Der Hogwarts Express fuhr an und Dumbledore und Huistra winkten uns hinterher, bis wir sie nicht mehr sehen konnten.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_Anmerkung: Ich sage: Madame Maxime im neuen Potter-Film sieht scheiße aus. Schaut euch doch mal ein paar Filmfotos an (z.B. auf __www.sevina-snape.de.vu__) und sagt mir bei der Gelegenheit auch mal gleich, wer der gutaussehende Mann in den Zelttrümmern sein soll._


	34. Kapitel Hogwarts Express

_Anmerkung: Lasst euch knuddeln! _

---

Sarah A. Black: Danke, danke! McGonagall ist der Anstandswauwau :D damit das ganze jugendfrei bleibt, hähä!

Kroete: Mir kommen gleich die Tränen vor Lachen! „Snape-verseuchte" Kapitel! Ich schmeiß mich weg! Dafür kriegst du eine Extraportion Leckerlis! In einer Fanfiction über Snape ist es aber auch wirklich geradezu unverschämt, dass der ab und zu mal auftaucht… Übrigens ist Birgit auch einer meiner großen Favoriten und ich würde gern eine Eule wie ihn haben. Eine echte Stimmungskanone! Birgit for President!

Carlith: Danke auch an dich! Der Mann in den Zelttrümmern birgt wirklich Rätsel. Denn er macht einfach keinen Sinn. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich Crouch Junior. Das ist so unlogisch! Aber wenn ich mich jetzt wieder über die Filme aufrege, bin ich drei Stunden beschäftigt. Also lass ich es sein und freue mich über die zwei Bilder, auf denen Snape drauf ist. :D

Tsumi: KRASS! (Ich passe mich mal an) Eine Fummelszene? Böse Tsumi! Ganz viel pfui! Das haben wir doch schon mal diskutiert und da ging es auch um den Hogwarts Express, stimmt's? Du weißt doch… Dieser blöde Jugendschutz… Und McGonagall passt auf, dass Snape nicht unvermittelt über Zaretha herfällt… Oder umgekehrt… höhö…! Wie gesagt vermute ich inzwischen, dass der Zelttrümmermann Crouch ist. Krum muss ich mir noch mal genauer ansehen, wenn ich im Kino bin, aber ich bin optimistisch. Bei Cedric muss ich zugeben, dass er auf den Fotos einen sehr guten Eindruck macht. Also Klartext: Yeah! Cedric, heirate mich! (Du lebst ja eh nicht lange und danach heirate ich Snape! Und Black! BIGAMIE!) Hurra!

SkaraClayne: Danke! Ich freu mich! Ich find meinen Humor auch toll! Und ich bin so gar nicht egozentrisch! Zum Namen von Zaretha: Mir ist sogar beim Schreiben schon passiert, dass ich den Namen meiner geliebten Hauptperson in einem alten Kapitel noch mal nachschauen musste. Bei mir wirkt das glaube ich peinlicher als bei Lesern, die ihn vergessen. Aber jetzt grade weiß ich ihn: Zaretha Tekana! Ha! Es darf applaudiert werden!

---

**34. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel der armen Tina, weil die in Quford so viel lernen muss und möchte ihr ans Herz legen, auf jeden Fall nur mit Aluhut raus zu gehen. (Die Aliens kriegen auch dich!)_

Die Landschaft zog am Fenster vorbei und im Abteil herrschte etwas gedrückte Stimmung. So gerne ich auch mit McGonagall ein richtig feuriges Frauengespräch über hübsche Schauspieler geführt hätte, so hielt mich doch das eiserne Schweigen von ihr und Snape davon ab. Nur Birgit schien wenig beeindruckt von der ungemütlichen Atmosphäre. Er packte sein gesamtes Liedrepertoire aus und präsentierte stolz einen Song nach dem anderen, wobei er stets zwischen zwei Liedern ein paar Sekunden die Gelegenheit bot, ihm tosenden Applaus zu spenden. McGonagall sah so aus als würde sie tatsächlich gern klatschen, denn obwohl sie es zu verbergen versuchte, zuckten ihre Mundwinkel sehr häufig und ihre Augen glänzten von unterdrücktem Lachen. Doch da Snape griesgrämig abwechselnd aus dem Fenster und entgeistert auf Birgit starrte, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken und erhielt die Grabesstimmung aufrecht. Bei dieser Mordsgaudi ging ich schließlich dazu über, Snape unauffällig zu fixieren und immer schnell unschuldig wegzuschauen, wenn er mich irritiert ansah. Nach geraumer Zeit des Anschmachtens wurde mir langsam bewusst, dass sich in letzter Zeit an Snapes Äußeren irgendetwas verändert haben musste… Irgendwas war anders… Ich dachte scharf nach. Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte sich die Haare gewaschen! Dass ich das noch erleben durfte! Snape ohne fettige Haare! Das war absolute Weltpremiere! Und ich war live dabei! Wahnsinn!

Neben mir gähnte McGonagall herzhaft. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich jetzt gern ein wenig schlafen.", sagte sie. Ich hätte ihr am liebsten einen Orden dafür überreicht, dass sie die ersten Worte im Zug ausgesprochen hatte seit wir losgefahren waren. Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten machte sie es sich auf der Sitzbank so bequem wie möglich, Birgit stimmte geistesgegenwärtig ein Schlaflied an und ein paar Minuten später konnte man McGonagall leise schnarchen hören.

Ich ging weiter meiner kreativen und doch sehr unterhaltsamen Beschäftigung Non-Stop-Snape-Anstarring nach, Snape sah mürrisch auf einen Fleck am Fenster und Birgit wiegte sich sanft hin und her, während er ganz leise und sanft vor sich hin summte. Ich war von Snapes Haaren immer noch so fasziniert, dass ich mich regelrecht erschrak, als er plötzlich meinen Blick erwiderte. „Was ist denn?", fragte er und klang nicht so gereizt, wie er wahrscheinlich wollte. Das hinderte mich nicht daran, rot zu werden. Ich versuchte seinen schwarzen Augen standzuhalten und mich zusammenzureißen. „Es ist n-nichts, Professor.", brachte ich hervor und überwand mich dann tatsächlich dazu, noch schüchtern etwas hinzuzufügen: „Ich wollte Ihnen auch noch danken, dass Sie sich vor Dumbledore für mich eingesetzt haben, Professor." Snape schien unangenehm berührt zu sein. „Schon gut. Ich habe nun einmal meine Aufsichtspflicht verletzt und musste das auch eingestehen.", sagte er und schaute wieder weg. Damit wollte er wohl sagen, dass er es nicht für mich persönlich getan hatte und ich mir da ja nichts drauf einbilden sollte. War _ich_ so naiv, zu glauben, dass er mich verteidigt hatte, weil ich es war oder war _er_ so naiv, zu glauben, dass ich dachte, er hätte mich nur verteidigt, weil es seine Pflicht war? Ich konnte mir diese Frage nicht beantworten, der Satz war mir eh zu kompliziert und da ich praktisch immer vom Schlimmsten ausging, hielt ich die erste These für wahrscheinlicher. Hieß also sinngemäß: Er hatte mich gar nicht lieb. Traurig musterte ich wieder seine Haare, die mich bestimmt auch nicht lieb hatten. Snape fühlte sich beobachtet und wand sein Gesicht rückartig wieder mir zu. „Ist sonst noch was?", fragte er und klang nicht so entnervt, wie er sicherlich wollte. Ich schwieg kurz, wog meine Situation ab und rief mir in Erinnerung, dass ich auf dem Weg nach Hause war und Snape wohl wirklich lange nicht mehr sehen würde. Ich fasst einen Entschluss und sagte dann: „Professor Snape, hassen Sie mich?"

Birgit hörte schlagartig auf zu summen. Snapes Gesichtszüge entgleisten vor Überraschung. „Was?", brachte er hervor. Ich wollte jetzt eine wohlverdiente Antwort auf meine mutige Frage haben und wiederholte trotzig: „Hassen Sie mich?"

Snape sah aus, als wäre ihm plötzlich schlecht. Er hätte wohl gerne die Notbremse gezogen und wäre schnell ausgestiegen.

„Hassen Sie mich?", fragte ich noch einmal, fest entschlossen ihn zu einer Antwort zu zwingen.

Das schien ihm zu reichen. „Nein, ich hasse Sie nicht! Ich hasse Sie ganz und gar nicht!", keifte er und weckte fast McGonagall auf. Erschrocken senkte er die Stimme. „Mit Ihnen verlässt eine sehr talentierte Hexe die Schule. Das ist äußerst bedauerlich, denn Sie hätten Ihr Haus Slytherin noch zu großem Ruhm führen können."

Ich sah ihn hoffnungsvoll und mit strahlenden Augen an. „Sie hassen mich nicht? Wirklich nicht? Ehrlich nicht? Ganz echt nicht?"

Ich glaube, Snape hatte in diesem Moment einen Anflug von Angst vor mir. Vielleicht wirkte mein Blick leicht psychopathisch. Jedenfalls spiegelte sich Furcht in seinen Augen wider, als er versicherte: „Ich hasse Sie wirklich nicht. Ganz ehrlich nicht." Birgit quietschte triumphierend auf und flog jodelnd drei Runden durchs Abteil.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_P.S.: Übrigens habe ich heute eine der besten Theorien über Snapes wahre Herkunft und Gesinnung gehört: Er ist Harry Potters Mutter! Danke Hanna! Warum bin ich da bloß nicht selbst drauf gekommen?_


	35. Kapitel Abschied

_Anmerkung: Huarr huarr huarr huarr huarr huarr huarr huarr huarr!_

---

Kroete: Was denn, hast du etwa was gegen fettige Haare? Nein, Birgit hat keine Vogelgrippe, da kann ich Entwarnung geben. Birgit war schon immer so und bei einer allumfassenden Untersuchung hat sich bestätigt, dass sich um einen Ableger einer harmlosen Version des Rinderwahnsinns handelt, der völlig ungefährlich ist, und nicht um die Vogelgrippe. Du kannst das Plakat also noch gebrauchen. Und das Wunschkonzert kannst du bei Birgits Manager anfragen, der sitzt montags bis freitags ab 17:30 Uhr bis 2:00 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel. Sprich ihn einfach an, du erkennst ihn an seinem rosa Umhang.

Sarah A. Black: War ja gar nicht kurz (heul, flönn)! Na gut, doch, es war kurz. Tja, also ob die Süße noch mal nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt kann ich natürlich noch nicht verraten…

SkaraClayne: Egozentrik! Ha! Ich hab das Wort gefunden! ICH BIN JA SOOO TOLL! Ein bisschen Lob hast du dir aber auch verdient, immerhin hast du Zarethas Namen gelernt!

Tsumi: Das Problem dabei, wenn ich in die Tasten hau: Die Tasten hauen zurück! T T ! Ja, ich weiß, der war grottenschlecht. Hähä.

---

**35. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel meinem Cheerleader-Puschel. Der ist nämlich toll und ich habe ihn lieb._

McGonagall wachte von Birgits Gejodel auf. „Sind wir schon da?", fragte sie verschlafen und blickte sich um. Sie merkte, dass der Zug noch fuhr und verwarf ihre Frage. Stattdessen wand sie sich an mich: „Sagen Sie, werden Ihre Eltern sehr zornig sein, weil Sie von der Schule geworfen wurden?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich denke nicht, dass meine Eltern das größte Problem sein werden. Mein Opa wird aber wahrscheinlich ausrasten und mich verleugnen, weil ich Schande über die Familie gebracht habe. Der legt da so furchtbar viel Wert drauf. Meine Eltern werden alle Mühe haben, Opa davon abzuhalten, mich umzubringen. Da werden die kaum Zeit finden, sauer auf mich zu sein. Wenn es nach Opa ginge, dann müsste ich auf der Stelle Selbstmord begehen und so meine Ehre und die Ehre der Familie retten."

McGonagall sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Entsetzen an und Snape tat es ihr gleich. Das konnte ich gut nachvollziehen, denn ich hatte keinesfalls übertrieben. Und wo ich gerade daran dachte, fiel mir auf, dass bald Weihnachten war und ich wohl diesmal von Opa kein Geschenk kriegen würde. Schade.

„Wir sind bald da.", stellte McGonagall fest und melancholisch nutzte ich die verbleibende Zeit, um noch einmal Snape zu fixieren und ihn mir genau einzuprägen.

Wir fuhren in den Bahnhof ein und quietschend kam der Hogwarts Express zum Stehen. Die Tür sprang auf, Snape schnappte kommentarlos meine Koffer und folgte mir und McGonagall nach draußen. Birgit setzte sich selbstzufrieden auf Snapes Schulter.

Meine Eltern warteten auf dem Bahnsteig. Meine Mutter, die dieselben langen dunkelbraun-schwarzen Haare hatte wie ich, nahm mich lächelnd in die Arme. „Zaretha, Schätzchen, was machst du denn für Sachen?"

Mein Vater, ein großer und kräftiger Mann mit blonden Haaren, legte mir zur Begrüßung eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann schüttelte er feierlich die Hände meiner Begleiter. „Professor McGonagall!", sagte er begeistert und McGonagall erwiderte: „Ah, Mister Tekana! Immer nur Blödsinn im Kopf, aber mehr Glück als Verstand, nicht wahr? Und Sie waren ein hervorragender Hüter, richtig? Als Sie in der Mannschaft Slytherins waren, hat Gryffindor nicht ein einziges Spiel gewonnen. Und ständig haben Sie während des Unterrichts Liebesbriefchen mit der hübschen Miss Jonas ausgetauscht. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie beide geheiratet, das freut mich!" Mein Vater strahlte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Snape, der meine Koffer neben ihn gestellt hatte und auf dessen Schulter Birgit zutraulich gurrte. „Sie müssen Professor Snape sein!", sagte er und schüttelte Snapes Hand. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie meine Tochter begleitet haben!" Snape bestätigte mit einem kurzen Nicken und schielte entfremdet auf Birgit.

Der Hogwarts Express hatte einen Richtungswechsel vorgenommen und stand nun wieder in Richtung Hogsmeade bereit.

„Nun, wir müssen uns jetzt verabschieden.", sagte McGonagall und schüttelte mir die Hand. „Danke, Miss Tekana. Ich verdanke Ihnen mein Leben. Auf Wiedersehen und alles Gute!"

Etwas Riesiges schien sich in meinem Hals festgebissen zu haben. Ich schluckte, doch es löste sich nicht. Snape streckte seine Hand aus und ich ergriff sie zitternd. „Wiedersehen, Miss Tekana.", sagte Snape. Gegen Tränen ankämpfend nickte ich und starrte auf seine Schuhe.

„Birgit!", sagte ich erstickt. „Du musst jetzt da runter. Professor Snape fährt gleich weg."

Birgit stieß einen Schrei aus, blieb aber starrköpfig auf Snapes Schulter sitzen. „Birgit! Los jetzt! Bitte!", sagte ich mit bebender Stimme und Birgit gab nach. Er schuhute traurig und wechselte mit einem mächtigen Sprung auf meine Schulter über.

„Leben Sie wohl, Miss Tekana." Snape kehrte mir den Rücken zu und stieg in den Hogwarts Express.

Ich sah auf seinen Umhang, der hinter ihm herflatterte und mein Blick verschwamm.

Durchs Fenster konnte ich Snape und McGonagall sehen, wie sie im Abteil Platz nahmen. McGonagall winkte kurz, als der Zug anfuhr. Snapes und mein Blick trafen sich ein letztes Mal. Tränen rannen mein Gesicht hinunter.

Meine Mutter umarmte mich tröstend von hinten und wir sahen dem Hogwarts Express nach, der aus dem Bahnhof ausfuhr und verschwand. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und warf mich weinend um ihren Hals. Birgit schrie kläglich und rieb seinen Kopf an meinem Gesicht.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	36. Kapitel Opa

_Anmerkung: Oy! So viele Reviews! Ist denn schon Weihnachten?(Freu, freu)Ich konnt mich vorgestern nicht einloggen, voll gemein! Dabei wollte ich da schon die Fortsetzung posten! _

---

Kroete: Fettige Haare sind ein Symbol für höchste Großartigkeit, zumindest bei Männern wie Snape und Aragorn. Ich bin schreckhaft, du darfst mir nicht drohen!

Seepferd-Chan: Oy, Lisa! Du hier? Darf ich dir ein Shakesbeer ausgeben? Nimm dich in Acht vor den Hückelzombies und den Zombielappen, die deine Füße essen wollen!

SkaraClayne: Schuhuen finde ich auch anbetungswürdig. Applaus noch mal, dass du den Namen noch kannst (ich kann ihn auch noch, guck: … ähh… Moment… ah! Zaretha!)! SLYTHERIN RULEZ!

Sarah A. Black: Ich hoffe auch, dass sie ihn bald wieder sieht! (hohoho)

Birgit: Darf ich ein Autogramm haben? Eine echte Birgit, die meine Geschichte liest! Das ist ja der Hammer! Wahnsinn! Wuuuiiii! (Aber ich hoffe, du bist weiblich… hähähä)

Besserweiss: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, immerhin hab ich selbst fast geheult, dass ich Snape gehen lassen musste ( T T ). Aber auch nur fast (räusper)…

Sevina: Ui, Sevina! Ich kann doch nicht einfach die Geschichte so enden lassen! Dann würde ich mich ja selber meucheln wollen! Friddsch ist mein Spitzname, das ist richtig.

Tsumi: Zur Hp Nacht werd ich auch nicht gehen. Will ich um ehrlich zu sein auch gar nicht. Das versuche ich mir zumindest einzureden. Klappt aber nicht. Mist. ICH WILL DAHIN!

---

**36. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Garrett, dem dämlichen Meisterdieb, der nie was Besseres zu tun hat, als überall die ungünstigsten Aufenthaltsorte zu suchen. Hauptsache, da sind möglichst viele Zombies, Rattenmenschen, Baummenschen, zaubernde Psychopathen oder hammerschwingende Volltrottel. Ein echt würdiger Tafford._

Meine Mutter wartete geduldig, bis mein Weinen schwächer wurde und ich mich beruhigte. „Lass uns nach Hause fahren, Schätzchen.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ja.", schluchzte ich und putzte mir geräuschvoll die Nase.

Meine Eltern waren ganz zeitsparend und unkompliziert hier her appariert, aber der Rückweg mit mir zusammen gestaltete sich als aufwendiger. Zu Schulbeginn und vor den Sommerferien mussten wir immer mit der Straßenbahn zum Bahnhof bzw. zurück nach Hause fahren. Genau dasselbe mussten wir auch jetzt tun. Mein Heimatort lag allerdings nur knapp vor London, also waren wir nicht lange unterwegs. Die Muggel, die uns sahen, waren von Birgit tief beeindruckt und er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust trällerte er würdevolle Hymnen und plusterte sich bedeutend dazu auf.

Während wir in der Bahn saßen und die anderen Insassen wie hypnotisiert auf Birgit konzentriert waren, bereiteten meine Eltern mich ein wenig auf die Situation vor, die mich erwartete. „Opa ist stinksauer.", sagte meine Mutter. „Er will dich enterben, verstoßen und außerdem auch noch umbringen. Oma hat ihm dafür Ziegenohren verpasst, weil sie das für übertrieben hält. Jetzt schmollt Opa, weil er die Ohren nicht mehr wegkriegt, aber Oma freut sich auf dich. Sie ist dir nicht böse."

Mein Vater fuhr fort: „Wir haben dich in einer Muggelschule in der Nähe angemeldet. Sie wurde uns von anderen Muggeln empfohlen. Nächste Woche sollst du zum ersten Mal hingehen. Danach sind sowieso Weihnachtsferien. Alle Bücher haben wir dir besorgt und die Schuluniform auch." „Rhmpf.", sagte ich.

Unsere Haltestation kam in Reichweite und wir stiegen aus. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch erreichten wir unser Haus. Es war groß, alt, ehrwürdig, gut erhalten und stand weit abseits von der nächsten Siedlung. Kaum jemand interessierte sich für uns oder unser Haus. Kaum hatte ich die Schwelle der Haustür übertreten, da warf sich mit mächtigem Anlauf und lautem Quietschen etwas langohriges an mein Bein und riss mich um, sodass ich mit Karacho auf den Flurboden knallte. Daran war ich inzwischen längst gewöhnt. „Hallo Rinzy. Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen.", sagte ich und rieb mir die schmerzenden Knochen. Rinzy war unsere Hauselfe und sie liebte mich. „Ohhh, neiiin! Rinzy hat der jungen Herrin wehgetan! Rinzy ist böse! Rinzy ist böse!", jammerte sie und wedelte entsetzt mit den Ohren. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem man sie davon abhalten musste, sich in den vorgeheizten Backofen zu setzen. Ich packte sie also an ihrem todschicken pinken Kissenbezug, zog sie von der Küche weg und versicherte ihr, dass ich mir überhaupt nicht wehgetan hatte. Sie hörte auf zu zappeln und strahlte mich erleichtert an.

Birgit war nicht so leicht zu beruhigen. Er war mit mir gemeinsam umgesegelt und ich war voll auf ihn drauf geplumpst. Empört und gekränkt huckelte er kreuz und quer durch den Flur und warf mir und Rinzy vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu. „Tschuldige, Birgit!", rief ich säuselnd. „Hast du dir wehgetan, mein Kleiner, du süßester und schönster Birgit weit und breit? Bitte entschuldige!" Birgit klapperte pikiert mit dem Schnabel, signalisierte aber klar, dass er mir verziehen hatte und flog überlegen die Treppe hinauf in Richtung meines Zimmers.

Meine Oma kam aus der Küche gelaufen. „Zaretha! Hach, Kindchen, da bist du ja! Kind, ach, Kind, geht es dir denn gut?" Sie drückte mich an sich und ich brachte nur röchelnd ein „Hallo Oma!" hervor. Mein Opa kam hinter ihr her gehumpelt. „Ah! Der Schandfleck der Familie ist eingetroffen! Ich hatte ja gehofft, vorher würde dich eine Herde wild gewordener Gnus niedertrampeln! Dass ich so etwas noch erleben muss! So eine Schande!", verdammte er mich mit seiner heiseren Stimme. Ich musste zugeben, dass seine Ziegenohren ihm einen großen Teil seiner Autorität wegnahmen. Meine Oma stellte sich vor mich, als würde sie mich schützen müssen, und giftete: „Halt den Mund! So redest du nicht mit meiner Enkelin! Du magst den berühmteren Namen haben, aber ich bin dir im Zaubern weit überlegen! Nimm dich zurück, wenn du nicht noch die passenden Hörner zu deinen Ohren haben willst!"

Mein Opa war kurz sprachlos. Dann schleppte er sich leise fluchend in die Küche zurück, um zu schmollen.

Das Abendessen war so unterhaltsam wie eine Raufasertapete. Ich dachte an Hogwarts und das gemeinsame Essen in der großen Halle, mein Opa schmollte, meine Eltern schwiegen aus Furcht vor meinem Opa und meine Oma schnippte heimlich Brotkrümel auf meinen Opa.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich mehrmals meinen Mund verfehlte und das Käsebrot jedes Mal auf dem Tisch landete. Mein Opa beobachtete mich und wurde immer ungeduldiger. Als mir das Brot zum achten Mal aus der Hand fiel, verlor er die Beherrschung. Er richtete sich wütend auf und brüllte: „Meine Güte, hast du dir dein Hirn weggezaubert, du dumme Nuss? Kein Wunder, dass sie dich aus der Schule geworfen haben! Ist doch klar, warum du so sang- und klanglos rausgeflogen bist! Für so viel Blödheit muss ich mich ja schämen! Meine eigene Enkelin wird aus Hogwarts geschmissen, weil sie einfach zu dämlich ist! Womit habe ich diese Schande verdient? Du bist für die Familie und die Zaubererwelt völlig wertlos!"

Meine Oma und meine Eltern sprangen gleichzeitig auf, doch ich war schneller. Jetzt war das Limit erreicht. Auch ich hatte schließlich meinen Stolz. „Du hast doch überhaupt gar keine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst, Opa!", schrie ich ihn an und meine Stimme überschlug sich zornig. „Du weißt nicht im Geringsten, was ich durchgemacht habe! Von der Schule verwiesen zu werden ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst! Ich habe Lehrern das Leben gerettet, war mehrmals selbst in Lebensgefahr und habe verbotene Dinge getan, die _du_ dich niemals getraut hättest! Warst du jemals im Verbotenen Wald? Hast du mal gegen einen Basilisken gekämpft? Wurdest du schon mal fast von Du Weißt Schon Wem umgebracht? Hast du ihn überhaupt mal aus der Nähe gesehen? Wurdest du schon von Todessern bedroht? Merk dir eins, Opa! Wenn ich der Familie irgendwas gebracht habe, dann ist es Ehre! Ja, da brauchst du gar nicht so blöd zu gucken! Ich habe mir als Jägerin beim Quidditch einen Namen gemacht und war der Rising Star in Zaubertränke! Von mir wird man noch lange reden! Du solltest stolz auf mich sein!"

Schweigen.

Opa starrte mich fassungslos an. Ich aß ganz ruhig mein Käsebrot auf, erhob mich hochnäsig und stolzierte triumphal auf mein Zimmer. Ich hätte mir gern selbst applaudiert.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	37. Kapitel Heldentaten

_Anmerkung: Sankt Maaaartin, Saankt Maaaartin, Saankt Maaartin ritt durch Schnee und Wind…_

---

SkaraClayne: Ich hab mir schon immer einen Hauselfen gewünscht. Und Zarethas Oma rulez… Ich persönlich finde den Opa aber auch toll. So ein Pantoffelheld, der sich von seiner Frau so unterbuttern lässt, obwohl alle Angst vor ihm haben…

Kroete: Wenn die Sehnsucht nach Snape zu groß wird, kannst du dir ja eine Snape-Knuddel-Puppe basteln, hähähä. Die Bastelanleitung geb ich dir aber nur, wenn du aufhörst, mir Angst zu machen!

Birgit: Ich denke, dass Zarethas Opa und Snape sich gut verstehen würden. Ich sollte eine Begegnung planen. Könnte interessant werden.

Sarah A. Black: Wenn wir nur ganz fest daran glauben, wird Snape auch bald zu uns zurückkehren! Wenn nicht, dann fragen wir mal die Zahnfee um Hilfe. Oder den Weihnachtsmann. Das ist überhaupt die Idee! Ich weiß jetzt, was ich dieses Jahr auf meinen Wunschzettel schreibe: „Lieber Weihnachtsmann, ich wünsche mir dieses Jahr einen Snape. Dein Fried-chan"

---

**37. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Jareth._

Ich fühlte mich überraschend gelassen und ruhig. Schließlich wusste ich, was ich geleistet hatte und ich hatte fast alles davon für Snape getan. Und darauf würde ich nichts kommen lassen.

Minuten später kamen meine Eltern herein. „Wirst du es uns erklären?", fragte meine Mutter vorsichtig und liebevoll. Ich wusste, was und wie sie das meinte.

Ich überlegte kurz. „Sicher!", sagte ich dann und ging mit ihnen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Oma und Opa schon warteten. Opa war an seinen Sessel gefesselt und geknebelt. Er hatte die Ziegenohren immer noch. Oma behielt ihn selbstzufrieden im Auge. „Du kannst jetzt alles erzählen, ohne dass er stört!", sagte Oma und zwinkerte mir schelmisch und aufmunternd zu. Also räusperte ich mich und hob meine Stimme:

„Meine Heldentaten chronologisch wiederzugeben fällt mir schwer. Allerdings hat alles damit zu tun, dass ich mir Draco Malfoy zum Feind gemacht habe, als ich ihm einen Korb gegeben habe."

Mein Opa machte erstickte Geräusche und bäumte sich verzweifelt auf. Ich wusste, dass er es gern gesehen hätte, wenn ich Malfoy sofort geheiratet hätte. Der Erhalt unserer reinen Familie wäre einwandfrei gesichert gewesen.

„Vielleicht tröstet es dich, Opa, dass ich zur Klassenbesten in Zaubertränke geworden bin und ein paar Punkte für Slytherin gesammelt habe. Ich habe auch mit Quidditch angefangen und war richtig gut (Hier sah ich eindeutig Stolz in den Augen meines Vaters aufblitzen).

Ich bin Lehrern in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt und habe sie dort vor einem Basilisken gerettet. Dafür bin ich dann rausgeflogen, weil ich erwischt wurde. Danach habe ich noch mehr Mist gebaut, habe eine Mitschülerin in eine unmögliche Situation gebracht und war nebenbei auch noch auf einer Todesserparty. Ich kann leider nicht detailliert auf alles eingehen, doch wenn ich kann, dann werde ich eure Fragen jetzt beantworten."

Mein Opa hatte offenbar einiges zu sagen, doch meine Oma schnauzte: „Du nicht!" und stellte selbst eine Frage: „Sag, Kind, warum hast du denn das alles überhaupt gemacht?"

Ich hüstelte mehrfach und kratzte mich am Hals. „Ja, also weißt du, das ist so… Öhhhm… Ich hatte da so meine Gründe…" Inzwischen war ich rot geworden und meine Oma wertete mein Herumgedrukse aus. „Wenn du es uns nicht sagen willst, dann lass es doch einfach bleiben!", sagte sie lächelnd. Dann löste sie die Versammlung auf und schickte mich auf mein Zimmer, bevor sie Opa losband. Ich ging zu Bett und vermisste das Schnarchen meiner Zimmerkameradinnen.

Meine Oma und mein Opa schienen eine Art Waffenstillstand eingegangen zu sein, denn Opa verhielt sich mir gegenüber außerordentlich neutral, dafür waren seine Ziegenohren verschwunden. Doch der Tag des Grauens rückte näher. Der Tag, an dem ich zum ersten Mal in die Muggelschule gehen musste. Ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte nicht.

„Ich will nicht!", brüllte ich am Morgen des Tages des Grauens. Doch die gesammelte Macht von meiner Oma, meiner Mutter und Rinzy zwang mich schließlich aus dem Bett und zum Frühstückstisch. Die Schuluniform gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Und ich durfte keinen Umhang anziehen. Und meinen schönen Spitzhut musste ich gegen eine Wollmütze tauschen.

Schlechtgelaunt und frierend machte ich mich auf den Schulweg, den mir meine Eltern genau beschrieben hatten.

Die Schule war ein wenig baufällig, doch nicht so hässlich, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich fragte mich zum Büro des Schulleiters durch, wurde von ihm an meinen neuen Klassenlehrer (Mr. Scheffelse) weitergegeben und der führte mich zu meiner Klasse.

Alle Schüler waren bereits im Klassenraum, als Mr. Scheffelse mich hereinbat. Ein Raunen ging durch die Bankreihen. „Ich möchte euch eine neue Mitschülerin vorstellen. Sie heißt Zaretha Tekana und war bisher auf einem Internat. Bitte seid nett zu ihr.", sagte Mr. Scheffelse. „Dort hinten am Fenster ist ein freier Platz, Miss Tekana. Neben Mister Smith."

Gehorsam setzte ich mich an den vorgeschlagenen Platz und blickte in die Runde von fünfundzwanzig Gesichtern, die mich neugierig musterten.

„Hi!", sagte der Junge neben mir. „Ich bin John!"

„Hallo!", gab ich zurück. „Freut mich."

John Smith war ein netter Kerl und ich musste zugeben, dass er ziemlich gut aussah. Allerdings nahmen ganz andere Dinge meine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Ich verstand kein Wort von dem, was im Unterricht behandelt wurde. Integralrechnung? Gedichtinterpretationen? Chemische Grundlagen? Ich war verzweifelt.

In Geschichte schoss ich dann den Vogel ab. „Miss Tekana, haben Sie an Ihrer alten Schule die Französische Revolution schon behandelt?", fragte Mrs. Roof mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„War das vor oder nach den Koboldaufständen?", erwiderte ich ahnungslos. Das war wohl ein Fehler. Mrs. Roof wies mich darauf hin, dass solch kecker Humor in ihrem Unterricht unangebracht sei und ich das doch in Zukunft bitte zu lassen hätte. Ich entschuldigte mich höflich und begann zu ahnen, dass eine furchtbare Zeit auf mich zukam.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	38. Kapitel Briefe

_Anmerkung: Sorry, hat wieder was länger gedauert. Ich bin grade in der Klausurphase. Musste stückweise schreiben. Aber jetzt is fertig. Und übrigens: Wer das erste Review schreibt, kriegt die 200 voll! Yeah! Dann gibbet wieder eine Widmung!_

---

Gerd: Danke! Und ich werd mich auch bemühen, wieder schneller fortzusetzen.

Sarah Black: Es ist inoffiziell, dass sie den Zauberstab noch hat. Das darf also keiner wissen. Und deshalb kann sie auch nicht auf eine andere Zaubererschule gehen.

Birgit: Der Opa ist halt ein Schein-Autoritäts-Mann. Oder die Oma ist einfach nur noch viel autoritärer.

SkaraClayne: Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, ob die Zaubererkinder echt gar nichts über Mathe, Sprache oder sonstiges lernen. Und ob es eine Grundschule für Zauberer gibt? Wo sonst lernen sie lesen und schreiben? … Hauselfen arbeiten nicht für Muggel und Hermine ist sowieso dagegen… Aber… Wer sagt denn, dass ich ein Muggel bin? Beweise es, hähä!

Tsumi: Ich dacht schon, du hättest mich vergessen! _Tränchen aus den Augenwinkeln wisch_ Ich hab inzwischen Harry Potter 4 gesehen. Yeah. Dazu später mehr. Soll Snape an einer Muggelschule unterrichten, oder was? In Mathe? In Kochen? Keine Angst, er wird schon bald wieder da sein, der Kleine. _Ärmel von den Händen zupf und den nächstbesten mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte hau_

---

**38. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel dem manisch lachenden Mann in den Zelttrümmern. Stand up and grins für Barty Crouch Junior!_

John Smith und die anderen in der Klasse fanden mich zum Brüllen komisch. Ich war nicht ganz so begeistert. Ich konnte keinem Unterricht folgen, hatte lediglich bei den Versuchen in Chemie das Glück, eine Meisterin im Zusammenschütten und Erhitzen von verschiedenen Dingen zu sein und machte mich in jeder Stunde mindestens einmal lächerlich. Jeder Lehrer sagte mir, ich hätte eine Menge nachzuholen. Ich fragte mich, wann zum Geier ich das machen sollte. Außerdem wurde mir geraten, an Stelle von einer Bussardfeder doch lieber mit einem Füllfederhalter zu schreiben und bitte keine lila, sondern blaue Tinte zu benutzen.

In der Mittagspause lud mich John dazu ein, mit ihm zum Essen zu gehen und mit uns kamen ein paar seiner Freunde. Sie versicherten mir, dass ich total abgefahren sei und die Lehrer voll cool zur Verzweiflung bringen könne. Ich erklärte, dass ich der Verzweiflung noch viel näher war als die Lehrer. Das fanden sie dann wiederum auch wieder furchtbar witzig und ich hatte das Gefühl, mich an den Humor der Muggel erst noch gewöhnen zu müssen.

Als die Schule endlich vorbei war, fing John mich ab. „Zaretha, gehen wir gemeinsam nach Hause? Ich muss in dieselbe Richtung, wie du."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weißt du denn, wo ich wohne?", fragte ich.

John stockte kurz. „Ich hab dich heute morgen gesehen, als du zur Schule gegangen bist!", sagte er dann.

„Ach so!", sagte ich. „Ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt… Egal. Ich passe eh nie auf. Gehen wir."

Auf dem Weg nach Hause unterhielt ich mich mit John. „Auf was für einem Internat warst du denn?", fragte er. „Du hast ja die ganzen Grundlagen, die du für unsere Schule brauchst, nicht!"

Ich holte aufwendig und lautstark Luft, um Zeit zu gewinnen und erklärte: „Das war ein Internat mit dem Schwerpunkt auf… Kochen!"

John starrte mich an. „Aha… ?Kochen?"

Ich nickte. „Wir haben praktisch von morgens bis abends nur gekocht."

„Wo ist denn dieses Internat? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört!", sagte John.

„Das ist in Schottland! Ganz abgelegen außerhalb der kleinen Ortschaften drumherum. Ein furchtbarer Ort. Und ich habe Kochen immer gehasst.", verdeutlichte ich bierernst.

An der Einmündung an meine Straße blieb ich stehen. „Ich wohne dahinten!", erläuterte ich. „Also dann! Bis morgen!"

„Bis morgen!", sagte John und ging in eine andere Straße hinein.

Als ich zuhause ankam, flog mir eine braune Eule ins Gesicht, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich Post bekommen hatte. „Von Sjina!", rief ich begeistert und riss das Kuvert auf. Ich setzte mich an den Küchentisch und las:

„_Hi Zaretha!_

_Geht es dir gut? Es ist voll langweilig ohne dich. Die Quidditchmannschaft ist auch voll verzweifelt. Echt doof, dass du nicht da bist. _

_Also Snape ist total komisch, seit du weg bist. Er ist ständig geistig abwesend und merkt nicht mal mehr, wenn Potter was Falsches in seinen Trank reinschmeißt. Er vergisst auch dauernd, uns Hausaufgaben aufzugeben. Das wäre ja soweit ganz toll, aber in der nächsten Stunde fällt es ihm dann auf und er gibt uns doppelt soviel Hausaufgaben. Außerdem hat er letzte Woche wieder an einem Tag gefehlt. Was er wohl hatte?_

_Revan Friddsch ist seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr da. Aber kein Lehrer sagt was dazu und Lisa auch nicht. _

_Malfoy hat von Snape eine Strafarbeit gekriegt, weil er über dich gelästert hat. Ist da im Zug zwischen dir und Snape was gelaufen? Gib es zu, hähähä! _

_Bist du jetzt an einer Muggelschule? Wie ist es da? Sind die Muggel auch nicht gemein zu dir? Hast du ein paar nette Leute getroffen? Du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen!_

_Claire sagt, dass sie in Fred oder George Weasley verschossen ist. Ganz sicher, in wen genau, ist sie nicht. Ich hab ihr geraten, es bei beiden zu versuchen. Das erhöht die Chance um das Doppelte._

_Apropos Weasley! Wollen wir wetten, wie lange Hermine und Ron Weasley noch brauchen, bis sie endlich zusammenkommen? Wenn ich gewinne, musst du Harry Potter beichten, dass du mal voll in ihn verknallt warst! Ich tippe auf 14 Monate (also so um Valentinstag übernächstes Jahr) und du?_

_Gestern hat Fidel mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball in Hogsmeade gehe. Na, endlich! Ich dachte schon, er fragt gar nicht mehr, der feige Sack! _

_Hermine sagt, dass es vielleicht eine Chance gibt, dich zurück auf die Schule zu holen. Sie hat mir das alles ganz genau erklärt. Ich habe aber leider überhaupt gar nix verstanden. Sie hat aber gesagt, dass sie das anhand der Schulregeln und Gesetze noch mal ganz genau überprüfen muss und dann gehen wir uns bei der Schulleitung beschweren. Also mach es dir in der Muggelschule nicht allzu gemütlich!_

_Sicher hast du viel zu tun. Aber wenn du Zeit hast, musst du mir unbedingt antworten! Ich freu mich drauf!_

_Ganz liebe Grüße, ich habe dich lieb!_

_Sjina"_

Tatsächlich fand ich erst am Wochenende die Zeit, eine Antwort zu verfassen. Ich nahm aus Nostalgie meine verbannte Feder und die lila Tinte zur Hand und kritzelte auf gutes, altes Pergament:

„_Hallo Sjina! _

_Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend relativ gut und dir? _

_Endlich Ferien! Ich habe eine echt harte Woche hinter mir. Die Muggelschule ist der blanke Horror! Die lernen so Sachen wie „Mathematik", „Chemie" und „Englisch"! Und ich soll aufholen, bis ich das auch alles kann! Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Ich habe so was doch noch nie gemacht! Das ist völlig unmöglich! Ich hab mich ja so furchtbar blamiert!_

_Die Muggel sind ziemlich nett zu mir. Einer aus meiner Klasse holt mich jeden Morgen zur Schule ab und wir gehen gemeinsam wieder nach Hause. Er heißt John Smith und er ist mir nicht ganz geheuer. Er sagt zwar, er wohne ganz in der Nähe, aber ich glaube, das stimmt nicht. Außerdem ist ganz wild darauf, mir beim Lernen zu helfen. Das ist natürlich sehr lieb von ihm und ich kann jede Hilfe brauchen, aber als er am Donnerstag mit zu mir nach Hause gegangen ist, damit er mir Chemie erklären konnte, wäre es fast du einer Katastrophe gekommen. Das war nämlich so: Ich hatte allen zuhause gesagt, dass ich John mitbringen würde und wir dann so tun müssen, als wären wir ganz normale Muggel. Aber so richtig toll hat das nicht funktioniert. Als wir vor der Haustür standen, konnte man von innen Rinzy kreischen hören: „Da sind sie! Da sind sie! Jetzt muss Rinzy sich verstecken und darf sich bloß nicht zeigen, das weiß Rinzy!" Ich habe John gesagt, dass das bloß meine kleine Cousine sei, die so gern Verstecken spielt, aber er hat schon ziemlich komisch geguckt. Meine Eltern waren noch arbeiten, also hat Oma die Tür aufgemacht und sie hat sich wirklich gut verstellt. Jedenfalls hat sie John überzeugt. Soweit ist auch alles ganz gut gelaufen. Wir haben im ganzen Haus den Bildern verboten, sich zu bewegen, solange John in der Nähe ist. Er hat sich nur gewundert, warum die Leute auf den Gemälden zum Teil vom Luftanhalten blau angelaufen sind. Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass das nur wegen des Lichteinfalls so aussieht. Mein Opa hatte Sprechverbot und hat deshalb nur stumm in seinem Sessel gesessen und irgendwas gegessen, damit er nicht reden konnte. Das hat er ziemlich gut gemacht. Nur Birgit hat im Nebenzimmer randaliert, John hat ihn gefunden und ich musste ihm eine haarsträubende Geschichte über Birgits Herkunft erzählen. Das war schon ziemlich kritisch. Aber John findet mich immer noch toll, sagt er jedenfalls. _

_Glaubst du wirklich, dass Snape sich meinetwegen so verhält? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass er an mich denkt! Yeah! Ich freu mich kaputt! Aber ich hatte im Zug nichts mit ihm! Mann, ich würde dich für den blöden Spruch am liebsten hauen! Du bist ja vielleicht doof, ey! _

_Ist Friddsch bei den Todessern? Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert! Im Endeffekt wäre ich ja dann daran schuld! _

_Die Wette um Weasley und Hermine halte ich! Ich gebe den beiden noch 26 Monate. Wenn ich gewinne, musst du Fidel beichten, dass du ihn in der ersten Klasse für ein Mädchen gehalten hast! _

_Ich wünsch dir übrigens viel Glück für den Weihnachtsball mit Fidel. Diesmal schaffst du es! _

_Ach ja! Ich habe an der Muggelschule eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen kennen gelernt. Die sind alle ziemlich cool und finden es gut, dass ich so seltsam bin. Mit denen verbringe ich viel Zeit, wenn John mir nicht gerade auf der Pelle hängt. Aber ich hab mich noch nicht getraut, sie zu mir einzuladen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie schneller Verdacht schöpfen, als John. _

_Tja. Viel mehr fällt mir gerade auch nicht ein. _

_Hau rein!_

_Ganz viele Knuddel, ich hab dich nämlich auch lieb!_

_Zaretha"_

Birgit war über den Auftrag, den Brief zu Sjina zu bringen, entzückt und segelte glücklich in Richtung geliebtes Hogwarts davon. Ich wäre gern mit ihm geflogen. Ich vermisste Hogwarts, auch wenn ich neue Freunde gefunden hatte.

Am nächsten Tag bekam ich wieder Post. Ich dachte, sie wäre von Sjina, aber das war falsch. Der Brief war von Dumbledore.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_P.S.: Ich will nur noch grade den Film „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch" kommentieren! Und ihr werdet hier Zeugen davon, dass ich einen Harry Potter Film mal nicht völlig in die Tonne kloppen möchte. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar! Ich find ihn tatsächlich gut. Die Auslassungen sind zwar schade, aber verständlich, das Buch ist nun mal ein monströser Schinken. Da kann man nicht alle Storylines einbauen. Schade finde ich, dass Dobby und Winky nicht vorkommen. Und selbstverständlich die Vernachlässigung von Sirius Black. Also ehrlich! In den glühenden Kohlen ein paar Sätze sprechen und das war's? Meine Enttäuschung kennt keine Grenzen… Gary, Schätzchen, warum bloß? Des Weiteren sind ein paar Sachen übertrieben, dumm oder eigenwillig umgesetzt. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, macht mir das gar nicht mal viel aus. Bis auf das Auge von Moody. Das ist jawohl voll für'n Arsch! Es gibt sehr viele schöne Witze, Situationskomik und gibt kaum Längen. Die Maulende Myrthe im Bad ist wirklich klasse (ich konnt mich kaum halten und die Kinder im Kino haben es nicht verstanden), die Weasley-Zwillinge sind durchgehend meine Helden (Nimms mir nicht Krum(m)!), die Drachen sind zum Knuddeln, Cedric auch, es gibt insgesamt schöne Animationen und am wichtigsten: Snape hat tolle Szenen. Ich sinke auf die Knie bei der Stillarbeitsszene! Die ist so wahnsinnig super! Ich liebe Alan Rickman! Ich liebe ihn! Wichtig: Voldemort ist hervorragend besetzt und umgesetzt (voll cool, wie der schwarze Nebel zu einem Umhang wird!). Ralph Fiennes war eine gute Wahl, ich bin glücklich damit. Gute neue Besetzungen gibbet auch für Cedric, Krum, Rita Kimmkorn, Crouch Senior, Karkaroff, Moody (das Auge nicht inbegriffen) und Cho. Und natürlich den manisch lachenden Mann in den Zelttrümmern: Barty Crouch Junior! Ein süßer Fratz! Ich möchte ihn knuddeln! Besonders für sein sympathisches Lächeln und die Zungengymnastik (denkt doch, was ihr wollt!). Bevor jemand sich beschwert, dass meine Rezension hier länger wird, als das Kapitel, mache ich einfach mal Schluss. Bis bald!_


	39. Kapitel Besuch

_Anmerkung: Habe inzwischen mitbekommen, dass man seit November keine Reviews mehr in den Kapiteln beantworten darf. Voll gemein. Dann schreib ich eben eine gesammelte Antwort auf diverse Fragen! Aber schmollen tu ich trotzdem. Danke an Sarah A. Black für das 200. Review!_

---

Ich entschuldige mich natürlich noch einmal für meine schrecklichen Gemeinheiten, die ich dem Schauspieler von Lupin an den Kopf geschmissen habe. Ich bin allerdings immer noch derselben Meinung. Er entspricht einfach absolut gar nicht meinen Vorstellungen. Danke für alle Reviews!

---

**39. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Sarah A. Black für das 200. Review._

Aufgeregt riss ich den Umschlag von Dumbledores Brief und war überrascht, weil er mächtig viele Blätter enthielt. Ich begann zu lesen:

„_Sehr geehrte Miss Tekana,_

_wir alle hoffen, dass es Ihnen gut geht. _

_Es ist uns bekannt, dass Sie inzwischen Schulferien haben. Wir raten Ihnen, Ihr Haus bis zum erneuten Schulbeginn nicht mehr zu verlassen. Es ist sehr gefährlich für Sie, sich draußen aufzuhalten, solange Sie nicht von Muggeln umgeben sind. _

_Um Ihre Sicherheit zu erhöhen, bitten wir Sie, die beiliegenden Zauber zu erlernen und Ihren Zauberstab stets verborgen bei sich zu tragen. Üben Sie die Zauber nur im Haus Ihrer Eltern, sonst wird das Ministerium auf Sie aufmerksam._

_Ich und das Lehrerkollegium wünschen Ihnen fröhliche Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Professor A. Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts"_

Auf den vielen anderen Blättern waren Anleitungen für die Ausführung von etlichen Zaubersprüchen. Ich hätte am liebsten gebrüllt. Was sollte diese Geheimnistuerei? Man hielt es wohl überhaupt nicht mehr für notwendig, mir irgendwie was zu erklären oder zumindest einen Hinweis zu geben. Kein Thema. Mit mir konnte man es ja machen.

Ich überflog die verschiedenen Zaubersprüche und erkannte viele, die wir mal in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angesprochen hatten (zu den Zeiten, in denen wir mal kompetente Lehrer gehabt hatten). Der Patronus-Zauber, den Harry Potter angeblich so gern verwendete, war auch dabei. Außerdem Schutzzauber, Lähmungszauber und diverse leichte Angriffszauber. Und selbstverständlich Expelliarmus, der Entwaffnungszauber, den ich wie die Pest hasste. Er war mir noch nie gelungen. Jetzt sollte ich mir all das also selbst beibringen. Wurde ich nicht etwas überschätzt? Wenn man all das alleine lernen konnte, wieso ging man dann überhaupt zur Schule? Und wenn ich Expelliarmus nicht einmal unter Anleitung eines Lehrers geschafft hatte, wie sollte ich den dann ganz allein lernen? Was war in Dumbledore gefahren, mir so etwas zuzumuten? Hatte er nun doch die Alterssenilität erreicht? Fragen über Fragen und ich konnte nur wütend vor mich hin motzen.

Letztendlich blieb mir aber nichts anderes übrig, als Dumbledores Anweisungen zu befolgen. Meine Oma half mir, wenn ich Probleme hatte und Rinzy, die auch unbedingt nützlich sein wollte, spielte das Versuchskaninchen.

Mein größtes Erfolgserlebnis war der Moment, in dem ich tatsächlich einen Patronus zustande gebracht hatte. Der glückliche Gedanke an den Augenblick, als Snape mich damals nach dem Quidditchspiel umarmt hatte, rief einen so riesigen Fuchs hervor, dass meine Oma, Rinzy und ich vor Schreck umfielen.

Rinzy zitterte immer noch, als ich zum dreihundertachtundsiebzigsten Mal den Zauberstab auf sie richtete und „Expelliarmus!" brüllte. Neben ihr explodierte der Schrank, doch Rinzy stand immer noch zitternd, aber unbehelligt mit der Schippe in der Hand (die Schippe symbolisiert die „Waffe") in der Mitte des Zimmers und ließ traurig die Ohren hängen, um mir ihr Mitgefühl auszudrücken. Frustriert schmiss ich meinen Zauberstab in die Schranktrümmer, hob ihn dann wieder auf und ließ meine Oma den Schrank reparieren.

Einen Tag vor Heiligabend keuchte ich (inzwischen heiser) zum neunhundertzweiunddreißigsten Mal „Expelliarmus!" und Rinzy gähnte herzhaft, als meine Mutter an meiner Zimmertür klopfte und aufgeregt rief: „Zaretha, draußen stehen ein paar Mädchen aus deiner Klasse! Sie sagen, sie wollen dich besuchen! Versteck alle magischen Sachen!"

„Raaah!", kreischte ich und schwang wild meinen Zauberstab. Schrank auf, Krempel rein, Schrank zu und abschließen! „Rinzy, los, versteck dich! Du darfst dich nicht sehen lassen!", befahl ich hastig und lief dann die Treppe runter, um meine Klassenkameradinnen reinzulassen. Es war die Gruppe von Mädchen, die in meiner ersten Schulwoche so nett zu mir gewesen waren. „Hi Zaretha!", sagten sie im Chor.

„H-hallo! Was für eine Überraschung! Kommt doch rein!", sagte ich nervös und machte eine einladende Geste.

Sie traten ein und meine Mutter, die völlig außer Atem war, weil sie allen Gemälden das Bewegungsverbot mitgeteilt hatte, begrüßte die fünf Mädchen.

Eifrig kam meine Oma aus der Küche gewuselt und schlug begeistert die Hände zusammen. „Hach, nein, wie schön! Zarethas Freundinnen kommen uns besuchen! Wie schön, wie schön! Es ist so lieb von euch, dass ihr euch um Zaretha kümmert! Sie hat doch hier sonst noch gar keine Freunde! Kommt doch mit in die Küche, ich habe Plätzchen gebacken! Sie sind noch ganz warm! Kommt, Kinder, kommt!"

Leicht überwältigt von Omas Original Muggel-Oma Darbietung, stellte ich die Mädchen noch rasch meiner Mutter vor, bevor sie die Kekse meiner Oma futtern gingen. „Sarah (ich zeigte auf die Blonde), Laura (das Mädchen mit den dunkelrot gefärbten Haaren), Anna (mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren), Catherine (die hatte zweifarbig rot-schwarz gefärbte Haare) und Elisabeth (ich wies auf die letzte mit den dunkelblond-rötlichen Locken)." „Hallo!", sagten die Mädchen bestätigend und strahlten meine Mutter an. Dann rannten sie in die Küche. „Deine Oma ist ja echt süß!", raunte Sarah mir im Vorbeigehen zu.

Die fünf verputzten so lange Omas Weihnachtsplätzchen (die sehr überzeugend auf Backblechen angerichtet waren, um zu vertuschen, dass sie nie einen Ofen von innen gesehen hatten), bis ich ihnen vorschlug, auf mein Zimmer zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg nach oben nahm ich aus den Augenwinkel wahr, wie mein Vorfahr Erich „der Schwerenöter" Tekana hinter meinen Freundinnen her schielte und ich verpasste ihm einen unauffälligen Klaps.

Da ich es für klüger gehalten hatte, Birgit erst gar nicht geheim halten zu wollen, bereitete ich die Mädchen schon vorher auf ihn vor: „Ich habe übrigens ein Haustier. Es heißt Birgit und wohnt in meinem Zimmer. Er ist etwas ungeschickt, aber er beißt nicht."

„_Er?_", fragte Anna skeptisch.

„Birgit ist ein Männchen", erklärte ich. „Und übrigens eine Eule."

„Echt? Eine Eule? Im Ernst?", rief Laura entflammt. Die anderen schienen nicht minder entzückt. Ich bejahte und ließ sie in mein Zimmer ein.

Um sofort zu beweisen, dass ich mit seiner Beschreibung richtig gelegen hatte, flog Birgit mit lautem Jubel in Catherines Gesicht und schreiend rannte sie ein paar Runden durch den Raum, bevor ich Birgit aus ihren Haaren entfernen konnte. Elisabeth lachte sich halb tot, was Catherine ziemlich ärgerte, aber dann zog Birgit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man sich Eulen als Haustiere halten darf.", sagte Elisabeth und strich hingerissen über Birgits weiche Federn. Ich murmelte etwas von Sondergenehmigung, weil ich selbst nicht wusste, ob man das überhaupt durfte und war erleichtert, dass Birgit ausreichend Ablenkung bot.

Von so viel Zuneigung und Bewunderung geistig völlig entrückt, fühlte Birgit sich dazu verpflichtet, eine würdige Vorstellung zu präsentieren und begann sofort mit einem Konzert. In den fünf Muggelmädchen hatte er absolut professionelle Fans gefunden, die ihn wahrhaft gebührend feierten. Ich bot ihnen an, sich ihre Lieblingssongs zu wünschen, denn immerhin kannte Birgit mehr Lieder als ich.

Das Wunschkonzert ging über zu einem Weihnachtskonzert und enthusiastisch stimmten wir schließlich alle mit ein und brachten eine mehrstimmige Version von „Last Christmas" zustande, die nur noch von „Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" getoppt wurde.

Nach acht Zugaben ging Birgit schließlich die Puste aus und er musste sich schweren Herzens auf seinen Schrank zurückziehen, wo er drei Schalen Wasser trank.

Wir unterhielten uns über die Schule und die Lehrer. Elisabeth, die Witzkönigin, erzählte ein paar ihrer legendären (im Flachmoor gezüchteten) Flachwitze und Anna, die zwar alle Witze schon kannte, bekam einen Lachanfall und beruhigte sich erst wieder langsam, als Elisabeth ihr Schläge androhte. Sarah ärgerte Laura und die beiden jagten sich gegenseitig durchs Zimmer, steckten Catherine an und gaben erst Ruhe, als sie allesamt übereinander gestolpert waren und lachend am Boden lagen.

„Was ist das hier eigentlich?", fragte Catherine und hielt etwas in die Luft. Ich erstarrte. Das war mein Zauberstab. Wann hatte ich den denn verloren?

„Darf ich das kaputtmachen?", fragte Anna.

„Darf ich darauf rumkauen?", fragte Laura.

„Nein!", sagte Elisabeth. „Wenn überhaupt, dann darf ich das kaputtmachen."

„Was ist das überhaupt?", fragte Sarah.

„Das ist mein Zauberstab.", sagte ich.

„Ach so. Na gut.", sagte Sarah.

„Höhöhö, ich dachte, du wärst ein Mädchen, Zaretha, höhöhö!", sagte Anna und stieß Elisabeth mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Da hat ihr wohl jemand den Zauberstab verknotet, höhöhö!", antwortete Elisabeth und stieß zurück.

„Die Brüller waren ja wohl grottenschlecht!", sagte Laura anklagend.

„Ist heute nicht Donnerstag?", fragte Catherine.

Bedröppelt sah ich von einer zur anderen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich nicht ernst genommen worden war. Das war schon fast beleidigend.

Anna nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand und sagte: „Ene mene Mai, flieg los, Kartoffelbrei, hex hex!"

„Anna, du bist doof!", sagte Laura.

Elisabeth krallte sich den Zauberstab und versuchte es mit wildem Gefuchtel und einem beschwörenden: „Ich will einen großen, gut aussehenden Mann!"

„Schade, klappt nicht.", sagte Laura.

„Vielleicht braucht man einen Hut, damit es funktioniert.", meinte Catherine.

„Wenn er schon zu sonst nichts taugt, dann kann man damit immerhin Leute hauen oder pieken.", sagte Sarah und probierte das auch gleich aus.

„Lass das!", quiekte Catherine.

Ich war versucht, ihnen noch mehr Zauberkrempel zu zeigen, um ihre Reaktionen zu testen, ließ es aber doch bleiben.

Schließlich mussten sie nach Hause und ich verabschiedete sie. Meine Oma gab jeder noch eine Tafel Schokolade mit (ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie so schnell Muggelschokolade herbekommen hatte) und als die Haustür sich hinter den fünf Mädchen schloss, ging ein lautes Keuchen durch den Flur. Nur das Portrait von Erich dem Schwerenöter seufzte betrübt.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer, fütterte Birgit und legte mich auf mein Bett, um ein Buch zu lesen. Ich hatte „Rover feiert Weihnachten" gerade aufgeschlagen, als es plötzlich laut knackte und jemand in meinem Zimmer stand. Vor Schreck fiel mir das Buch aufs Gesicht und ich musste es erst entfernen, bevor ich erkennen konnte, wer da appariert war. „Hallo Tekana.", sagte Revan Friddsch.

„Friddsch?", rief ich überrascht und rieb mir kurz die Augen. „Seit wann kannst du apparieren?"

„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen.", erwiderte Friddsch und sah sich kurz um. „Hast du umgeräumt?"

„Du warst schon mal hier?", fragte ich und stand vom Bett auf.

„Klar!", sagte Friddsch. „Ist aber schon eine ganze Weile her. Sind deine Eltern da?"

„Ja, schon.", antwortete ich. „Aber… hey, jetzt warte doch mal! Wie geht es dir?"

Friddsch, die schon in Richtung Tür unterwegs war, hielt inne und lächelte mir müde zu. „Herrlich. Es geht mir herrlich."

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	40. Kapitel Schreckliche Weihnachten

_Anmerkung: Frohe Weihnachten! Ich trau mich nicht, mich zu wiegen. Wuuuääääh!_

---

Hhhhhmmm… Egal, es is Weihnachten. Ist euch aufgefallen, dass ich jetzt schon 40 Kapitel hab? Ist das nicht toll? Ja, und genau! Lupin hätte dünner sein müssen und ohne Bart!

---

**40. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel dem 3D-Darth-Vader-Puzzle. Was für ein Spaß!_

„Was willst du von meinen Eltern?", fragte ich.

„Ich habe eine dringende Nachricht von Dumbledore für sie.", antwortete Friddsch.

„Warte, ich komme mit, ich will das auch hören!", rief ich und wollte ihr folgen, aber Friddsch schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, Tekana, aber ich darf das nur deinen Eltern und Großeltern sagen. Tut mir Leid, ehrlich. Ich finde es nicht in Ordnung, dich so außen vor zu lassen." Ich starrte hinter ihr her, wie sie aus meinem Zimmer in den Flur ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Vor Zorn und Enttäuschung stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich warf mich zurück auf mein Bett boxte frustriert in mein Kopfkissen, bis ich irgendwann darüber einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon früh auf. Meine Haare waren über meinem verheulten Gesicht kreuz und quer verklebt und genau so wollte ich jetzt aussehen. Da ich davon ausgehen konnte, dass meine Familie schon wach war, ging ich nach unten in die Küche. Meine Eltern und Großeltern frühstückten gerade und mein Aussehen erzielte die erhoffte Wirkung und sogar mein Opa sah so aus, als hätte er den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens.

Ich frühstückte schweigend und als ich meinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, wechselten die lieben Anverwandten nervöse und besorgte Blicke und dann sagte meine Mutter vorsichtig und behutsam: „Hör mal, Schätzchen, gestern war ja diese Revan Friddsch hier. Sie sollte uns von Dumbledore etwas sagen. Das ist sehr wichtig. Wir haben uns freiwillig dazu gemeldet, mit einer Gruppe, die sich um Dumbledore schart, gegen den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zu arbeiten. Dumbledore hat zu einer sehr wichtigen Versammlung aufgerufen…"

„Ich will mit!", unterbrach ich sie. „Ich will mitmachen!"

„Das geht nicht, Schatz! Du bist noch minderjährig!", sagte meine Mutter beschwichtigend.

„Ich wette, dass Harry Potter mitmachen darf!", schimpfte ich trotzig.

„Das wäre etwas ganz anderes. Außerdem darf er auch nicht mitmachen. Du brauchst dich also gar nicht so aufzuregen. Die wirklich schlimme Nachricht für dich kommt nämlich erst jetzt!", warf mein Vater ein.

„Ja, das ist so…", fuhr meine Mutter fort. „Die Versammlung ist so dringend, dass sie heute beginnt, wir Aufträge bekommen und sicher nicht vor übermorgen zurück sein werden."

Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Aber es ist Weihnachten! _Es ist Weihnachten! _Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!"

„Wir feiern dann am zweiten Weihnachtstag nach, versprochen, Schatz!", versuchte mein Vater mich zu trösten.

„ES IST WEIHNACHTEN!", brüllte ich, völlig außer mir.

„Wir lassen dir ganz leckeres Essen hier, das du dir aufwärmen kannst!", sagte meine Oma.

„_ES IST WEIHNACHTEN!_", brüllte ich.

„Deine Geschenke kriegst du morgen früh pünktlich per Eule, das ist schon alles organisiert!", sagte meine Mutter.

„**_ES IST WEIHNACHTEN!_**", brüllte ich.

„Hör mal zu, das gefällt uns auch nicht. Aber im Kampf gegen den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, müssen Opfer gebracht werden. Wir können uns nicht aussuchen, wann wir kämpfen wollen und wann nicht. Es ist nicht unsere böse Absicht, dich über Weihnachten allein zu lassen. Es tut uns sehr weh.", sagte mein Opa.

Ich brüllte nicht mehr.

„Entschuldigung.", sagte ich.

Aber wie auch immer. Allein war ich trotzdem. Allein an Heiligabend um fünf Uhr nachmittags. Alle anderen Menschen dieser Welt hatten Spaß und ich saß mit Rinzy und Birgit vor unserem Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer und starrte trübsinnig auf die roten „ewig brennenden Weihnachtsbaumkerzen mit eingebautem Anti-Weihnachtsbaum-entflamm-Zauber". Rinzy war traurig, weil ich traurig war und Birgit war traurig, weil er heiser war. Ich zog ein Knallbonbon auf und heraus purzelte ein breitkrempiger, farbwechselnder Hexenhut. Ich setzte ihn auf und pustete deprimiert in eine der mehrstimmigen Party-Papiertröten.

Ich wollte gerade ein zweites Knallbonbon auseinanderpflücken, als unser Kamin komische Geräusche machte und Rinzy kreischend hinter mich hüpfte. Aus einem Schwall gefärbter Flammen trat eine schwarze Silhouette hervor. Ich hatte sie auch schon identifiziert, bevor Birgit ihr mit röchelnder Fanfare begeistert ins Gesicht flog. Meine Tröte fiel mir aus dem Mund. „Professor Snape!", hauchte ich.

Snape sah umwerfend aus. Warum, weiß ich nicht genau. Er sah eigentlich so aus wie immer (aber er hatte wieder gewaschene Haare). Er nahm sich Birgit aus dem Gesicht und sagte:

„Guten Abend, Miss Tekana. Ich wurde hergeschickt, um Sie zu beschützen, wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte, solange Ihre Eltern und Großeltern nicht da sind."

Ich brachte kein Wort heraus und nahm zunehmend die Farbe der Weihnachtsbaumkerzen an.

„Professor Snape, Sir!", quiekte Rinzy ehrfürchtig. „Was für eine Ehre, Professor Snape, Sir, Sie in diesem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen! Darf Rinzy Ihnen etwas zu Trinken oder zu Essen anbieten? Alles, was sie wollen!"

„Danke, bitte keine Umstände.", sagte Snape und setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Bring mir einfach einen heißen Met."

Unter unzähligen Verbeugungen eilte Rinzy in die Küche, um zu gehorchen.

Ich überlegte gerade, was ich sagen sollte, als es an der Haustür klingelte.

„Erwarten Sie Besuch?", fragte Snape.

„Eigentlich nicht.", sagte ich verwundert und stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen.

Draußen im Regen (Heiligabend Regen) stand John Smith. „Hallo Zaretha!", sagte er triefend. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht? _(„Nein, natürlich nicht, mein lieber John! Ich bin nur gerade mit meinem geliebten Snape allein im Haus. Du störst kein bisschen!", dachte ich.)_ Ich wollte nur kurz reinschauen, um dir frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen. Darf ich rein, es ist verdammt kalt draußen."

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn hereinzubitten.

„Es ist John!", rief ich, in der Hoffnung, dass Rinzy alle Muggelmaßnahmen einleiten würde.

Da niemand antwortete, fragte John überrascht: „Bist du etwa allein?"

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf und hängte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe. „Meine Eltern und Großeltern sind nicht da, aber ich habe noch einen anderen Gast hier."

Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Snape mit einem dampfenden Becher Met im Sessel saß und John misstrauisch beäugte.

„Das ist John Smith. Er ist ein Klassenkamerad von mir.", sagte ich.

John starrte entgeistert auf Snapes Outfit, riss sich aber zusammen und sagte höflich: „Guten Abend, Sir."

„Guten Abend, Mister Smith.", sagte Snape bedrohlich, aber mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich bin Professor Severus Snape, ein ehemaliger Lehrer von _Zaretha_." Moment… Er hatte meinen Vornamen benutzt!

„Ach, von dem Internat mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Kochen?", fragte John unschuldig.

Snape ließ sich rein gar nichts anmerken. „Richtig. Ich bin Lehrer an dem Internat mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Kochen."

„Was unterrichten Sie?", fragte John weiter.

„Kochen, selbstverständlich.", sagte Snape todernst. „Ich bin der Meister der Kochkunst."

„Ich hole dir was zu trinken, John!", stammelte ich und rannte in die Küche, wo ich mich vor Lachen am Küchentisch abstützen musste. Ich hatte mich eben beruhigt und wollte mit einem Glas und einer Flasche Cola zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als es schon wieder an der Haustür klingelte.

Diesmal waren es die Mädchen. „Wir sind gerade auf unserer traditionellen Weihnachtstour.", erklärte Catherine. „Wir gehen zu so vielen Leuten, die wir kennen, wie nur möglich. Und jetzt sind wir bei dir angelangt. Hast du ein paar Verwandte da?"

Ich ließ die fünf rein und informierte sie darüber, dass ich nur Snape und John zu Besuch hatte und gar keine Verwandten, nicht mal meine Eltern.

Fröhlich marschierten sie ins Wohnzimmer, sagten John kurz „Hallo" und konzentrierten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape.

„Ist das dein Freund, Zaretha?", fragte Sarah neckisch.

„Der ist doch zu alt!", flüsterte Anna.

„Das Alter spielt überhaupt keine Rolle!", verkündete Laura.

„Er hat heißen Met! Ich will auch heißen Met!", sagte Elisabeth.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund!", sagte ich knallrot. „Er ist ein Lehrer von meiner alten Schule. Professor Snape."

Dann ging ich in die Küche, um noch mehr Gläser, Met und Johns Cola zu holen.

Elisabeth und Anna folgten mir. „Aha! Er ist es also!", sagte Elisabeth.

„Häh?", fragte ich.

„Du stehst auf ihn!", sagte Anna.

„Gar nicht wahr!", rief ich überrumpelt.

„Tust du wohl.", sagte Elisabeth.

„Sonst hättest du längst was mit John angefangen.", fügte Anna hinzu.

„John ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ!", log ich.

„Kann gar nicht sein. Jede steht auf John. Sogar als Lesbe ist man vor ihm nicht sicher. Du musst unsterblich in einen verliebt sein, um John so ignorieren zu können.", stellte Elisabeth wissenschaftlich fest und griff nach den Gläsern, um sie ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen.

„Dann steht ihr alle auf John?", fragte ich Anna.

„Nö. Wir standen aber alle mal auf ihn. Jetzt haben wir andere Männer im Visier. Er ist aber auch echt süß.", sagte Anna und nahm mir zwei der drei Flaschen heißen Met aus der Hand (Die Flaschen hatte ich im Wasserbad erwärmt). „Wir wünschen dir aber viel Glück bei deinem Snape. Sieht nach einem echten Mann aus."

Wieder im Wohnzimmer begrüßte Catherine uns mit einem begeisterten „Juchuuu, Met!".

Dass Birgit heiser war, betrübte alle sehr, doch der Met schien für relative Gleichgültigkeit zu sorgen. Laura kümmerte sie rührend um ihn und wollte ihm Met einflößen, wovon ich sie aber noch rechtzeitig abhalten konnte. Sarah malte Elisabeth Herzchen auf die Hand und kicherte dazu furchterregend. Snape und John starrten einander böse an und nippten abwechselnd an ihren Getränken. Ich spielte mit Catherine und Laura Mikado und verlor die ganze Zeit.

Ganz plötzlich erlöschen alle Lichter.

„Stromausfall?", fragte Sarah in die erschrockene Stille.

„Kann nicht sein. Die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum sind echt.", sagte Catherine. „Und der Kamin ist auch ausgegangen."

Meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit und ich erkannte, dass Snape aufgesprungen war.

„Ist die Heizung auch ausgefallen?", fragte John. „Es wird immer kälter."

Ich betete, dass ich mich irrte und es nicht das war, was ich befürchtete.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, jetzt noch die Muggelfassade aufrecht zu halten, Miss Tekana.", sagte Snape. „Wir müssen die Erinnerungen Ihrer Freunde später ändern lassen. Ziehen Sie Ihren Zauberstab. Ich hoffe, Sie haben den Patronus-Zauber geübt."

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_P.S.: Falls ich es nicht mehr schaffe, upzudaten, wünsche ich euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!_


	41. Kapitel Dementoren

_Anmerkung: Ich wünsche euch ein frohes neues Jahr! Und natürlich viel Glück und Erfolg und immer einen Snape in Reichweite!_

_Wenn ihr mal nach Weimar fahrt, dann grüßt Goethe von mir. Und sagt Schiller, ich ruf ihn demnächst an. Kursfahrten sind was fruchtbar tolles. Jugendherbergen auch._

---

Zum nächsten Kapitel gebe ich euch allen einen Pangalaktischen Donnergurgler im Restaurant am Ende des Universums aus! PROOOST!

---

**41. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Mister Schuppi, unserem kleinen Fisch-Freund aus der Nordsee im Herzen Weimars, den wir zwar mit auf unser Zimmer, aber nicht ins Theater nehmen durften. Er möge die Augen offen halten._

„Lumos!", sagte Snape.

„Waah!", sagte Laura.

„Krasse Taschenlampe!", sagte Anna.

„Wo haben Sie die gekauft?", fragte Elisabeth. „Mein Vater würde die super finden!"

„Ruhe!", zischte Snape. „Miss Tekana, Ihr Zauberstab! Folgen Sie mir!"

Ich zückte gehorsam meinen Zauberstab und erleuchtete ebenfalls die Spitze. Snape ging langsam und vorsichtig zur Tür und von dort in den Flur. Ich schlich ihm zitternd nach und leise flüsternd schlossen sich die fünf Mädchen und John uns an.

„Geht wieder ins Wohnzimmer und bleibt da!", sagte ich zu ihnen.

„Spinnst du?", erwiderte Sarah vorwurfsvoll. „Ihr habt die Taschenlampen, also werden wir euch nachlaufen!"

„Darf ich die Taschenlampe mal sehen? Ist das nicht der „Zauberstab", der gestern in deinem Zimmer rum lag und nicht funktioniert hat? Warum hast du denn nicht gleich gesagt, dass das eine Taschenlampe ist?", fragte Catherine mit unbekümmerter Heiterkeit.

„Das ist keine Taschenlampe.", murmelte ich und spürte, wie mir das Atmen immer schwerer fiel. Je näher wir der Haustür kamen, desto kälter würde die Luft. Meine Angst wuchs an.

Die Stimmung der anderen schlug ebenfalls um.

„Boah, verdammt, ist das kalt!", fluchte John.

„Ich fühle mich nicht gut…", sagte Sarah leise.

„Ist da draußen etwas? Ich höre Geräusche!", wisperte Laura und fröstelte.

„Das sind Dementoren. Sie saugen Glück von den Menschen ab. Sie haben das Haus umstellt.", sagte Snape schlicht.

„Sind Sie bescheuert?", keifte John. „Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Lass das, John. Beleidige ihn nicht.", sagte Anna intuitiv.

John lachte auf. „Ich gehe nach Hause! Dementoren, ha! Glaubt der komische schwarzgewandete Freak etwa, er kann mir mit solchen dämlichen Horrormärchen Angst machen? Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!" Er lief geradewegs auf die Haustür zu und hatte sie fast erreicht, als Snape lässig den noch leuchtenden Zauberstab schwang und John von seinen Füßen hob, ihn zu uns zurück wirbelte und ihn kurz vor sich schweben ließ. „Mister Smith, Sie sollten dort jetzt nicht hinausgehen! Die Dementoren würden Ihnen zwar furchtbar gerne ein Küsschen geben, aber das wäre sehr ungesund für Sie! Bleiben Sie gefälligst hier und beleidigen Sie mich nicht noch einmal!", raunte er gehässig und ließ John zu Boden stürzen. Er ließ ihn einfach liegen und ging nun selbst zur Tür. Er löschte den Zauberstab und sah durch ein Fenster daneben hindurch nach draußen.

Die Mädchen standen wie angewurzelt hinter mir.

„Geil!", sagte Elisabeth.

„Das sind viele.", sagte Snape. „Allein hier vor dem Haus sind schon mindestens zehn. Und vielleicht sind rings ums Haus noch mehr."

Ich konnte durchs Fenster einige schwarze Gestalten erkennen. „Professor, mir ist schlecht!", nuschelte ich jämmerlich.

„Spar dir das für später auf.", sagte Snape streng. „Eine deiner Freundinnen soll mit deiner Eule eine Nachricht an Professor Dumbledore schicken. Und du kommst her. Wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten, dass die Dementoren jeden Augenblick einen Weg ins Haus finden. Sie können absolut schematisch vorgehen."

Ich drehte mich zu Catherine um. „Hör zu! Ihr müsst einen Brief schreiben.", erklärte ich mit wackliger Stimme. „Da schreibt ihr rein, dass wir von Dementoren angegriffen werden. Dann bindet ihr den Brief an Birgits Bein. Sagt Birgit, dass er den Brief zu Dumbledore bringen soll und lasst ihn oben aus meinem Zimmerfenster raus. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja.", sagte Catherine. „Hab ich kapiert."

„Wir fragen dich später mal nach Details.", sagte Laura.

„Wo hast du Papier und Stift?", fragte Catherine.

Statt einer Antwort ließ Snape beides aus dem Nichts direkt in ihre Hände fallen.

„Danke!", sagte Catherine, hockte sich auf den Boden und schrieb.

„Wer geht mit mir Birgit holen? Allein will ich nicht gehen…", sagte Sarah.

„Ich komm mit.", meldete sich Anna und sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer.

Ein Dementor kam näher ans Fenster heran. Eine seiner bleichen, aufgedunsenen Hände legte sich an das Glas. Ich fiepte kläglich.

„Ich kann da draußen überhaupt nichts sehen!", sagte Elisabeth mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wie sehen die Biester denn aus?"

„Einer steht direkt am Fenster.", sagte Snape. „Du kannst ihn nicht sehen, weil du kein Magier bist."

„Aber du verpasst gar nichts!", fügte ich hinzu. „Sie sind wahnsinnig ekelhaft."

Elisabeth starrte angestrengt aufs Fenster. „Echt?", fragte sie fasziniert. „Ich will einen sehen!"

Sarah und Anna kamen mit Birgit zurück.

„Kurze Frage!", meldete Sarah sich zu Wort. „Was genau wollen die Demen-Dings-Viecher-Zeug-Teile hier?"

„Sie mögen Zaretha nicht.", sagte Snape.

„Wie schreibt man „Dementoren"?", warf Catherine ein.

„D–E–M–E–N–T–O–R–E–N!", sagte ich.

„Hast du ihnen was getan, Zaretha, oder warum mögen die dich nicht?", fragte Laura jetzt.

„Nicht direkt…", entgegnete ich. „Aber ich hab den Ober-Bösewicht der Zauberer geärgert. Der hat die geschickt, denk ich mal."

„Schluss mit den blöden Sprüchen!", blaffte Snape. „Zaretha, habt ihr magische Schutzwälle um euer Haus errichten lassen? Ist eure Tür magisch verstärkt?"

„Ja…", erwiderte ich. „Schutz vor Eindringlingen, aber mit Schwerpunkt auf Einbrecher!"

Snape stieß ein spitzes Zischen aus. „Es sieht schlecht aus. Ich befürchte, dass ich meine Barriere an der Tür nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten kann. Ist der Brief endlich fertig?"

„Ja! Bin fertig!", verkündete Catherine. Sie band Birgit den Brief ans Bein und zusammen mit Elisabeth rannte sie die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer. „Flieg zu Dumbledore!", hörte ich sie rufen, dann kamen sie wieder zu uns hinunter.

Die Haustür begann zu knacken.

„Die Tür knackt!", bemerkte Anna geistreich.

„Können wir nicht einfach Bretter überall vornageln?", fragte Elisabeth. „Wie in Zombiefilmen?"

„Die Zombies kommen trotzdem immer rein.", sagte Sarah.

„Danke, es ging mir auch gerade noch nicht schlecht genug.", klagte Laura.

Das Knarren und Knacken schwoll an. Ich wich ein paar Schritte zurück, doch Snape hielt mich fest. „Nicht weglaufen, Zaretha! Allein kann ich das nicht schaffen! Du musst dich konzentrieren! Wir brauchen deinen Patronus! Du kannst doch den Patronus?"

Ich nickte stumm.

„Bleib ganz ruhig!", beschwörte mich Snape.

„Ich habe Angst!", wimmerte ich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich jetzt einen Patronus zustande bringen sollte. In meinem Kopf war praktisch nur noch ein wildes Gewirr aus Furcht, Panik und Mutlosigkeit.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", sagte Snape und schüttelte mich leicht. „Du willst doch deine Freunde beschützen, oder? Du musst jetzt stark sein! Ich bin keine große Hilfe mehr, sobald die Dementoren die Barriere durchbrochen haben! _Ich kann den Patronus-Zauber nicht!_"

In diesem Augenblick zerbarst die Tür. Wie eine Welle schwappte Verzweiflung ins Haus hinein. Die fünf Mädchen sanken augenblicklich in sich zusammen. Der erste Dementor schwebte über die Türschwelle. Rasselnd atmete er ein und ich spürte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Es war Dumbledore. _„Es ist sehr schade und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Ich muss Sie von Hogwarts verweisen, Miss Tekana."_

„_Kommen Sie, Miss Tekana. Sie müssen Ihre Sachen packen. Noch heute werden Sie nach Hause geschickt."_, fügte die Stimme von McGonagall hinzu.

„Zaretha! Der Patronus!", mischte eine andere Stimme sich ein. Wie ein Lichtstrahl durch die kalte Finsternis drang die Stimme zu mir durch. „Professor Snape!", hauchte ich. Wie durch einen Nebelschleier sah ich die Gestalt eines Dementors langsam gleitend auf mich zukommen. Mir war schwindlig und die Stimmen in meinem Kopf schrieen mich immer lauter und lauter an. Die ganze Welt hasste mich. Genau das wurde mir gerade klar.

„Zaretha! Komm zu dir! Du musst jetzt dagegen ankämpfen!", brüllte Snape.

„Alle hassen mich!", sagte ich bebend. „Ich muss nicht kämpfen. Denn Sie hassen mich auch, Professor!"

„Ich hasse dich nicht!", donnerte Snape und klang nun tatsächlich wütend. „Wie oft soll ich dir das denn sagen? Jetzt reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Tu, was ich sage! Den Patronus, sofort! Und ich mag dich, verdammt noch mal!"

„Expecto Patronum!", schrie ich. Ein gleißendes Licht schoss aus meinem Zauberstab und nahm die Form eines Fuchses an. Dieser packte den Dementor, der mich fast erreicht hatte, mit den Zähnen und schleuderte ihn mit Wucht aus der Tür wieder hinaus. Dasselbe tat er bei dem Nächsten. Der Fuchs konnte die Dementoren auf Abstand halten doch es waren zu viele. Und es wurden immer noch mehr. Ich fiel nach vorn auf die Knie. Ich war müde.

Neben mir knackte es mehrfach und eine Hand legte sich tätschelnd auf meinen Kopf. „Gut gemacht, Miss Tekana! Jetzt machen _wir_ weiter.", sagte Dumbledore und erhob gleichzeitig mit einigen anderen Zauberern seinen Zauberstab gegen die Dementoren.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	42. Kapitel Ganz normale Weihnachten

_Anmerkung: Natürlich tut mir die extreme Verspätung sehr leid. Ich habe Abiturprüfungen gehabt und sehr oft vor dem Kapitel gesessen, ohne mehr als einen Satz hinzukriegen. Dann war ich in Urlaub und habe danach wieder ständig vor dem Computer gesessen, ohne weiterzukommen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Tsumi, ich habe versucht, dir eine Email zu schreiben, aber die Mail ist zurückgekommen... Doch nun:_

_Herzlich Willkommen im 42. Kapitel. Ich habe jede Menge Pangalaktische Donnergurgler eingekauft, also bedient euch. Aber dass mir keiner ins Kapitel kotzt! Petunientöpfe und Wale müssen draußen bleiben. Marvin ärgern oder deprimieren ist nicht erlaubt. Ohne Handtuch kommt keiner rein. Bitte nicht auf die weißen Mäuse treten! Und nun viel Spaß mit der Antwort auf die Frage aller Fragen! Mit der Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Universum, dem Leben und allem! Viel Spaß mit der 42!_

---

Das letzte Kapitel hat einige Zweifel und Fragen aufgeworfen. Beide Dinge möchte ich nun aus der Welt schaffen. So höret denn meine Erklärungen, die die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit sind…

Dass Snape Zaretha bewachen soll, obwohl er keinen Patronus kann, liegt einfach daran, dass keiner damit rechnet, dass sie von Dementoren angegriffen werden könnte (man rechnet eher mit Todessern oder ähnlichem, schließlich hat es im Stand meiner Geschichte bisher noch nie Angriffe von Dementoren gegeben.). Warum er ihn nicht kann, wird später noch aufgeklärt.

Xanyria würde Türen nicht erschießen. Sie ist nämlich doof. Und Mister Schuppi wird sie dafür bestrafen.

Die Muggelmädchen reagieren seltsam auf Magie und die Dementoren, das ist richtig. Sie sind auch abnormal und in einer Situation, in der man deutlich spürt, dass jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt zum „Das kann ja gar nicht sein, Magie gibt es gar nicht!" -Schreien ist. Dann kann man durchaus diesen Satz auf später verschieben, vor allem, wenn man gesehen hat, was dem ersten Zweifler (John) passiert ist. John, der sicher anders reagiert hätte, wurde klugerweise von Snape außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Es stimmt tatsächlich, dass Muggel keine Dementoren sehen können. Das habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht. In Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix wird dies z.B. auf Seite 170 gesagt (glaub ich) und Dudley kann ebenfalls die Dementoren nicht sehen, die ihn und Harry angreifen. Er kann nur die Veränderungen an der Umgebung und der Atmosphäre wahrnehmen.

---

**42. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel dem Roboter Marvin. Marvin ist mein persönliches Idol und es würde ihn wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig deprimieren, wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihm dieses Kapitel widme. Und es würde ihm bestimmt keinen Spaß machen. Ich will ihn trotzdem heiraten. (Besonders mit der Stimme von Alan Rickman... (An dieser Stelle ganz viele Herzchen einfügen))_

Ich war geistig völlig weggetreten und wachte erst in meinem Bett wieder auf. Duft von Kakao und Schokolade erfüllte den Raum und ich entdeckte beides auf meinem Nachttisch.

Neben mir am Bett saß Dumbledore und lächelte mich an.

„Raah!", sagte ich.

„Geht es Ihnen besser, Miss Tekana?", fragte Dumbledore. „Nehmen Sie sich ein Stück Schokolade!"

Ich nickte stumm und griff mir einen Riegel Vollmilchschokolade, auf der ich herumlutschte.

Dumbledore nahm sich selbst auch welche und sprach weiter: „Ihre Muggel-Freundinnen sind wohlauf. Wir haben ihre Erinnerungen noch nicht modifiziert. Der junge Mann hat noch ein paar Prellungen, die wohl von einem Sturz stammen. Sie werden behandelt und bald nicht mehr zu sehen sein.

Ihre Eltern und Großeltern sind sofort zurückgekehrt, als sie von dem Zwischenfall hörten. Sie warten draußen vor der Tür. Wir können sie reinlassen, wenn Sie wollen."

Meine Mutter und meine Oma stürmten herein und fielen mir um den Hals. Mein Vater wartete, bis sie von mir abließen und nahm mich dann ganz fest in die Arme. Mein Opa stand mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen da und blickte ziemlich bedröppelt drein.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", sagte ich und lächelte meine Familie glücklich an.

Im Gästezimmer nebenan wurden die Mädchen und John betreut. Ihren Zustand als „wohlauf" zu bezeichnen, hielt ich für ein wenig übertrieben. Anna pustete seit geraumer Zeit in einen Becher mit längst erkalteter heißer Schokolade, Laura und Sarah standen schweigend am Fenster und sahen hinaus, Catherine lag in einem Gästebett und klapperte mit den Zähnen und Elisabeth saß in eine Decke gehüllt in einer Ecke des Zimmers und wiegte summend mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück.

„Die Dementoren haben ihnen sehr zugesetzt.", sagte eine Hexe mit Schürze, als sie mich bemerkte. Ich antwortete nicht. Mein Blick fiel auf John, der im anderen Gästebett lag und seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Der Junge ist bisher noch nicht aufgewacht.", sagte die Hexe.

Als hätte er auf diesen Kommentar gewartet, fuhr John blitzschnell in die Höhe und brüllte mit aufgerissenen Augen: „Wo ist dieser Freak mit den schwarzen Klamotten? Dieser Psychopath kann was..." Er brach ab, sah mich an, dann die Hexe mit der Schürze und entschied sich dann für ein abschließendes „Ähhhh... Wo bin ich?".

Hinter mir betrat Dumbledore das Gästezimmer. „Es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir ihre Gedächtnisse verändern. Mir scheint es, als seien sie sehr mitgenommen und die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an diese Nacht werden sie sicher nicht behalten wollen.", sagte er zu mir.

John sah Dumbledore entrüstet an. „Was sind Sie denn für ein Verrückter, Opa? Sollten Sie nicht in irgendeinem Kaufhaus sein und den Weihnachtsmann mimen? Mal ehrlich, Alter, dieser Aufzug ist ja wohl..." Weiter kam er nicht, weil ich ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste. „Halt den Mund, John!", sagte ich sanft. John wollte protestieren, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit wand sich Elisabeth zu, die immer noch leise vor sich hin sang und den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet hatte. Das Erlebnis, das die Dementoren in ihren Kopf zurückgeholt hatten, musste schrecklich gewesen sein.

„Wird es ihnen wieder gut gehen, wenn Sie ihre Gedächtnisse manipulieren, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte ich.

„Ja, es werden keine Schäden zurückbleiben.", sagte Dumbledore und tätschelte mir den Kopf.

---

„Sorry, dass wir einfach eingeschlafen sind, Zaretha!", sagte Catherine eine Stunde später, als sie sich mit den anderen von mir verabschiedete. Die Mädchen und John standen auf der Türschwelle (die Tür war repariert und wieder wie neu) und Snape neben mir.

„Unsere Eltern werden uns die Ohren lang ziehen!", mutmaßte Sarah. „Dass wir an Weihnachten um drei Uhr nachts nach Hause kommen..."

„Aber der Met und das gemütliche Feuer im Kamin hat uns alle so schläfrig gemacht...", fügte Anna noch hinzu.

Laura gähnte herzhaft. „Boaaah, ich bin total kaputt! Gute Nacht, Zaretha und Mister Snape, und frohe Weihnachten!"

„Also dann... Frohe Weihnachten, Zaretha!", sagte John und beugte sich zu mir vor, um mir einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mister Smith!", sagte Snape mit angsteinflößend aufgesetztem Lächeln und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Kommen Sie gut nach Hause, es wäre ja schrecklich, wenn Ihnen auf dem Heimweg etwas passieren würde, dazu noch an Weihnachten! ...Meine Damen, ich wünsche Ihnen schöne Weihnachten!" Er schloss die Tür.

„Der Typ ist klasse!", hörte ich Elisabeth noch kichern, bevor die Mädchen und John sich entfernten und heim gingen, um ganz normale Weihnachten zu verbringen, wie jedes Jahr.

Meine Eltern und Großeltern, die sich versteckt hatten, kamen die Treppe hinunter. „Zaretha, du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen, sonst hat der Weihnachtsmann keine Gelegenheit, dir deine Geschenke zu bringen...", sagte meine Oma neckisch grinsend. „Professor Snape, möchten Sie noch einen Tee, bevor Sie abreisen?"

„Danke, gern.", sagte Snape und folgte ihr in die Küche. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um. „Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Tekana. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Ich lächelte breit. „Ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten, Professor!", sagte ich gähnend.

Ich war wirklich hundemüde. Zeit, endlich schlafen zu gehen.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Und die Fortsetzung kommt bald und die wird auch dann länger, ehrlich. Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel sehr kurz ist. Muf!


	43. Kapitel Briefchen im Unterricht

_Anmerkung: Hmpf. Meine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester nimmt doch mehr Zeit in Anspruch, als ich erwartet hätte. Ich merke gar nicht, dass so viele Monate vergehen, bis ich ein neues Kapitel schreibe. Ich bin kaum noch zuhause, ich habe ein Zimmer in einem Schwesternwohnheim und dort gibt es nicht einmal Internetanschluss. Wenn ich Dienst hatte, hau ich mich meistens einfach aufs Ohr und penne, weil ich so kaputt bin. _

_Tsumi, die Emails, die ich an deine Adresse schicke, kommen alle zu mir zurück._

---

Ich möchte noch mal betonen, dass diese Fiction nicht einfach von mir vorzeitig beendet werden wird. Ich werde sie bis zum Ende weiterschreiben, auch wenn es noch so lange dauert. Bitte vergebt mir die langen Pausen!!

---

**43. Kapitel **

_Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel dem Werner und der Jessi, weil sie tolle Kollegen während meines Einsatzes in der Unfallchirurgie waren. Die Konsistenz der Patienten hängt damit zusammen, dass Sport Mord macht. Danke für die netten Anrufe, wenn ich meinen Dienst verpeilt hab! („Püppi, magst du nicht zum Dienst kommen?" – „Hää? Onkel Werner? Ich hab Dienst? Scheiße!!!" – „Hahahahahahaha!!! Bis gleich!")_

Ein bisschen hatte ich gehofft, dass der Vorfall mit den Dementoren zur Folge haben würde, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren könnte. Daher fand ich es äußerst frustrierend, als fortan niemand mehr den Angriff auch nur erwähnte und alles so fortgesetzt wurde, wie vorher. Weihnachten ging vorbei und nachdem ich einen furchtbaren Absturz bei der Sylvesterparty mit den Mädels überlebt hatte, saß ich wieder auf meinem Platz in der Muggelschule. Der Alptraum wollte wohl nicht enden.

Philosophie. Ein Fach, für das ich nicht rechnen und keine Geschichtsdaten kennen musste und das ich trotzdem nicht verstand. Ich hatte bislang noch nicht herausgefunden, was es nützen sollte, wenn ich mich fragte, ob dieser Tisch, an dem ich saß, nun wirklich echt war oder nur Illusion. Wenn ich mir mein Knie daran stieß, dann beschimpfte ich ihn und zweifelte nicht an seiner Existenz.

Den Mädchen (Laura nicht eingeschlossen, weil sie die jüngere Schwester von Sarah war und somit in eine andere Stufe ging) und John, die alle wieder vollständig genesen waren, schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sarah bewarf Anna mit faustgroßen Papierknüddelchen, Elisabeth malte Drachenwesen in ihr Heft, Catherine machte Englischhausaufgaben und John schlief mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch. Nebenbei reichten sie ein kleines Buch herum, in dem sie sich Nachrichten schrieben. Als Sarah mir das Buch zuschob, unterhielten sie sich gerade schriftlich über den Philosophielehrer, den sie insgeheim für einen Vampir hielten. Ihren Aufzeichnungen zu folgen, war eine Wissenschaft an sich.

Catherine: _„Tag!"_

Elisabeth: _„Mörf! Wui!"_

Anna: _„Pömm, Knall!!"_

Sarah: _„Ahhh! Er isst no cake, I sink he is a bitter bad puritanic vampir!"_

Catherine: _"Häh?"_

Ich:_ „Häh?"_

Elisabeth: _"Heute morgen is mir meine Apfelschorlenflasche (auf den Zeh) entgegen gefallen. Ich sach: „Du bist aber entgegenkommend!" Die Flasche hat sehr gelacht."_

Sarah: _"Rüdelü!"_

Anna: _„Ich mag auch Igel! Ich könnt nur keinen ganzen essen."_

Catherine: _"Anna! Ich schlag dich nochmal zu Brei!"_

Ich: _„Hat einer die Mathehausaufgaben?"_

Catherine: _„Nö. Aber da draußen fliegt ein Hubschrauber."_

Elisabeth: _„Ein Hubschrauber! Er macht Wind! Ich werd mal Filosofin. Und Hubschrauberpilot."_

Anna: _„Fabian klaut Geldbörsen!"_

Sarah: _„Tragt ihr gerade Unterwäsche?"_

Catherine: _„Nein! Wär ja eklig!"_

Anna: _„Ich träge Damenhöschen, huäuäuä, ich Fux!"_

Ich: _„Ihr seid doch alle bescheuert!"_

Sarah: _„Wer tanzt, stirbt nicht!"_

Elisabeth: _„Wer stirbt, tanzt nicht!"_

Catherine: _„An die Welt: WÄH!"_

Sarah:_ „Ich glaub ich klau dem Franz gleich nen Apfel!"_

Anna: _„Hast du etwa ein Kindheitstrauma?"_

Catherine: _„Nein, es geht ihr lediglich darum, dem Apfel seine selbst verschuldete Unmündigkeit zu zeigen."_

Elisabeth: _„And muärr mürr muörr! (Danke, Sarah, durch dich wusste ich wieder, was ich schreiben wollte!)_

Sarah: _„Ich habe heute morgen meinen Rucksack geflutet!"_

Elisabeth: _„Sarah! Heirate mich!"_

Sarah: _„Gerne!"_

Anna: _„Wer schmeißt denn da mit Lehm?"_

Elisabeth: _„Der sollte sich was schäm'!"_

Ich: _„Was macht ihr am Wochenende?"_

Anna: _„Keine Ahnung. Kino?"_

Sarah: _„Och nö, im Kino läuft grade nur Mist."_

Elisabeth: _„Wir könnten DVDs gucken."_

Catherine: _„Bei wem?"_

Anna: _„Bei Zaretha. Die hat immer Met."_

Ich: _„Nein!!! Ihr wisst doch, dass ich keinen DVD-Spieler habe!"_

Sarah: _„Dann bringe ich meinen mit! Einen Fernseher hast du doch wohl!"_

Elisabeth: _„Ich bringe „Fluch der Karibik" mit!"_

Ich: _„Ich habe keinen Fernseher!"_

Catherine: _„Du willst uns doch verarschen!"_

Ich: _„Nein."_

Anna: _„Na toll. Dann gucken wir halt bei Sarah."_

Catherine: _„Guckt mal, da draußen is lustig!"_

Sarah: _„Wo? Häh? Wo? Wo?"_

Elisabeth: _„Unten aufm Schulhof! __Evil__ Karneval! __Halloween__ war schon, oder?"_

Sarah: _„Was machen die denn da?"_

Catherine: _„Keine Ahnung! Aber die Umhänge sind toll! Ich will auch so einen!"_

Anna: _„Vielleicht kriegen wir ja schulfrei!"_

Elisabeth: _„Wieso sollten wir?"_

Anna: _„An __Halloween__ gibt's auch immer schulfrei!"_

Catherine:_ „Anna, du bist doof."_

Sarah: _„Was sollen die komischen Masken? Sieht doch blöd aus."_

Catherine: _„Die wollen halt evil aussehen."_

Anna: _„Zaretha, was is los? Du schreibst ja gar nix mehr!"_

Ich: _„Mir is grade schlecht."_

Sarah: _„Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollt das Leberwurstbrot nicht essen."_

Elisabeth: _„Genau. Du hättest es mir geben sollen."_

Catherine: _„Ich habe auch Hunger. Da, lustig, jetzt kommen die Maskenleute auf die Schule zu."_

Elisabeth: _„Vielleicht wollen sie was verkaufen!"_

Sarah_: „Ich kauf auf jeden Fall was."_

Anna: _„??? Na, dann viel Spaß. Hm. Jetzt is der Schulleiter da und quatscht die voll. Ham die sich nich angemeldet?"_

Elisabeth: _„Was geht??? Die ham den ausgeknockt! Er liegt am Boden! Gehört das zur Show?"_

Anna: _„Jetzt sind sie in der Schule drin."_

An dieser Stelle sprang ich auf und verließ fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


End file.
